Fuego y Hielo
by Pinkworld
Summary: CAP 9 UP! En un camino de pasión y corazones rotos, Ron y Hermione desesperadamente intentan encontrar felicidad entre tanta guerra. Desafortunadamente, el mayor reto que enfrentan es el otro. \-TRADUCCIÓN de FIRE AND ICE by Redblaze-/
1. ¿Que te convierte en un descorazonado?

Este fic no está terminado, pero les digo que los 14 capítulos publicados valen totalmente la pena ser traducidos. ¡Ojala alguien se entusiasme y pueda terminar esta historia!

¡Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Qué te convierte en un descorazonado?**

Ron Weasley permanecía recostado atravesando su cama, sus largas piernas prácticamente colgaban del borde de ésta. Se movió y el colchón crujió debajo de su peso corporal. Suspiró irritado. Había subido aún más de peso durante el último año y su pequeña cama en La Madriguera ya no lograba alcanzarle.

Saltó de la cama y revolvió su cajón hasta encontrar una botella de Whiskey de Fuego Odgen. Harry no sabía que todavía bebía ocasionalmente, así que la mantenía guardada en el compartimiento de abajo.

Ron caminó hacia la silla junto a la ventana y tomó un trago largo de su botella. Había estado tan tenso por los últimos tres días, merecía ese trago. Si no estuviese tan feliz de que Harry estuviese vivo, lo mataría. Observar a su amigo casi desangrarse hasta morir en la plataforma 9 ¾ había despertado en el sentimientos que pensó que estaban muertos. Odiaba sentí miedo o impotencia, y eso era exactamente lo que sintió por los últimos días con Harry en coma. Gracias a dios, el maldito bastardo despertó. Si se hubiese mantenido adormezido un día más, Ron probablemente hubiese asesinado al Sanador a cargo del cuidado de Harry. Odiaba a los doctores de todas maneras.

Ron se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Su varita estaba en su mano pero se detuvo a sí mismo de tirar una maldición.

"¡Vete!"

"Soy yo", la suave voz de Hermione se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ron aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta. Se reclinó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras observaba detenidamente como en frente de sus ojos estaba la castaña, vistiendo sus pijamas de franela.

"¿Por qué, señorita Granger? ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí a esta hora de la noche?"

"¿Puedo entrar o no?" Cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y lo miró ferozmente.

"Por supuesto". Ron abrió la puerta más ampliamente y ella caminó pasando por al lado suyo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lanzó un hechizo para cerrarla y silenciar el ambiente.

Hermione caminó hacia la mesa junto a la silla y se sentó. Levantó la botella de whiskey y lo miró en tono acusador. "¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo? Sabes que la bebida mata las células cerebrales".

"Si viniste hasta aquí a darme un sermón, puedes irte. No estoy de humor esta noche". Ron se dejó caer sobre la otra silla y le arrebató la botella a su compañía.

"Nunca estas de humor para escuchar lo que es bueno para ti". Hermione volvió a robarle la botella y la dejó en la mesa.

"A pesar de que amo discutir contigo, ¿podemos olvidar esto y llegar a lo que en realidad te está molestando?" Dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar la botella y nuevamente un trago ardía en su garganta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está molestándome?" Hermione suspiró bajando su mirada hacia la mesa.

"Bueno, déjame ver… He pasado casi todos los días contigo desde que teníamos once años. No soy un completo bobo, Hermione. Se cuando estas molesta", dijo sarcásticamente rodando sus ojos.

"Josh me dejó". Hermione aún miraba la mesa y Ron observó dos lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla.

"Oh, amor, está bien". Ron tomó la mano de la chica. "Ven aquí", suspiró mientras tiraba de ella para sentarla en su regazo.

"Ni siquiera lo hizo personalmente, simplemente me envió una lechuza. Creo que me tiene miedo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Pensé que me amaba", murmuró al encorvarse sobre su pecho y descansar su cabeza allí.

Ron recorrió con su gran mano los cortos bucles de Hermione. "Probablemente es lo mejor. No tuvieron una gran relación, para empezar".

"Si que lo hicimos. Era perfecto para mí. Teníamos los mismos intereses"

Ron la tomó de la barbilla y la direccionó hacia sí mismo para que pudiera mirarlo. "Amor, te amo, lo sabes. Pero estas confundida. No tienes una buena pareja con alguien y te escapas para dormir con otro. No funciona así. Si él hubiese sido tan perfecto para ti, no hubieses continuado volviendo a mi".

"Solo a veces", suspiró y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

"Mientras viva, nunca lograré entenderte, Hermione. Nunca lo amaste. Sabes que es así". Ron continuó acariciando su cabello mientras sacudía su propia cabeza.

"Si lo amé". Hermione levantó la mirada para admirarlo.

"¿Y yo que soy?" Cuestionó el chico duramente correspondiendo su profunda mirada.

"Eres mi amigo".

"Con el que a veces duermes"

"Exacto"

"Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta de lo extraño que es eso?" Dijo continuándola mirándola enfurecido.

"¡Tu duermes con otras chicas!" Hermione se paró de un salto y cruzó sus brazos al pararse firmemente delante de él.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Ron levantó una ceja y esperó su respuesta.

"¡Porque eres un calentón insaciable!"

"A veces pasa mucho tiempo sin que estemos juntos. No soy Harry, el celibato no funciona para mí. Pero nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo solamente, si me dieras la oportunidad".

"Ron, no podemos hacer eso. Ya lo intentamos, no funcionó" Hermione se acercó y Ron revolvió su rojo cabello con una de sus manos.

"Terminemos esta charla por hoy. Podemos continuar esta pelea en otro momento. Siento mucho que estés molesta" Ron volvió a acercarla y plantó un beso en el área de su garganta. "Siento que se haya ido. Pero quiero matarlo por herirte".

"No lo dices en serio", dijo suavemente Hermione torciendo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

"¿No me crees?"

"No bromees con cosas como esa" Hermione se alejó abruptamente y lo miró con seriedad

"Está bien, tal vez no lo mate. Solo lo heriría un poco. Nunca me gustó ese chico" murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

"No te cae bien nadie".

"Tu sí. Me cae bien Harry, cuando no está ocupado intentando que lo maten. Me gusta mi familia, a veces. ¿Quién más importa?" Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Es triste, Ron. No solías ser así"

"Hermione, ¿para qué viniste hasta aquí?" Ron preguntó irritado al mirarla.

"Para que me hicieras sentir mejor".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer eso?", gruñó posando ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y acercándola aún más cerca a él.

"Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros".

"Guárdate el discurso, Hermione. Ya lo tengo memorizado", gruñó aferrándose a su nuca para acercar su rostro al suyo.

Sus labios la proclamaron suya con un suave beso. Su lengua recorrió sus labios dejándole explorar su boca mientras la sentaba encima de él una vez más. Las piernas de Hermione se sentaron a horcajadas sobre él y deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisón para recorrer la tersa piel de su espalda.

"Tienes gusto a whiskey", dijo Hermione con una pequeña risita alejándose y arrugando su nariz.

La miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me dijiste que te gustaba. Mas te vale que no le digas a Harry o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas"

"Oh, ¿Cómo qué, señor Weasley?", preguntó ronroneando mientras le quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

"Le diré lo malvada que eres. Imagina lo sorprendido que estará. Tal vez vuelva a caer en coma y eso sería todo tu culpa", rió mientras intentaba deshacerse de los botones de la ropa de dormir de la chica.

"No podemos permitir eso. Tendré que guardar su sucio secreto para mi sola" Sonrió y dejó caer su camisón al suelo.

"Dios, eres hermosa", gruñó mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda desnuda. Sus labios dejaron un camino ardiente de húmedos besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. Su boca se cerró alrededor de uno de sus pezones y la cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás con un suave gemido.

"¿Te he agradecido lo suficiente por salvarme el trasero en la plataforma?" murmuró llevando su boca hacia el otro pecho.

"No lo creo", jadeó al sentir su otro pezón capturado por la boca del pelirrojo.

"Hmm… Bueno, señorita Granger, tendré que ocuparme de eso, ¿no?" Se frenó para mirarla con una juguetona sonrisa.

Hermione, conociendo ese gesto, chilló y salió de encima de su chico. Él intentó alcanzarla y ella se alejó más rápido que la luz. "Tendrá que moverse más rápido que yo para atraparme, señor Weasley", sugirió desde el otro lado de su cama.

Avanzó hacia ella y Hermione saltó sobre la cama una vez más, pero él la atrapó mientras lo hacía. En un rápido movimiento la volteó y sostuvo sus brazos por encima de la cabeza con una mano.

"Creo que quería ser atrapada. Sé que es más rápida que eso, señorita Granger", suspiró en su oído.

"Creo que tienes razón", Hermione murmuró cuando la mano libre del pelirrojo se deslizó por debajo de la parte inferior de su ropa de dormir, acariciándola íntimamente.

Se inclinó sobre ella para dejar delicados besos en su pecho y garganta. Hermione acercó sus caderas a la mano de Ron mientras continuaba atormentándola con sus dedos. Intentó liberar sus brazos del sostén de Ron pero él la sostuvo firmemente sin esfuerzo.

"Ron, por favor", rogó mientras él capturaba su pezón una vez más.

"¿Por favor, qué?" Sonrió y la miró.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¿Ves lo pervertida que te puedes volver? No, pienso en mi propia seguridad, dejaré todo como esta" dijo entre suspiros contra su piel entre besos.

Hermione envolvió sus piernas firmemente alrededor de él. "Dije que me soltaras", dijo entre dientes y aplicó presión contra la cintura del chico con sus firmes piernas.

"¡Ouch! Por Dios, Hermione, hubieses matado a Josh si le hacías esto a él. Soy el doble de su tamaño y estas matándome", gruñó y ella aplicó aún más presión.

Con un gemido de dolor, Ron la soltó. Las manos de Hermione se aferraron a su cabello acercando aquel rostro que tanto necesitaba contra el suyo y capturó sus labios con un beso violento. Mientras sus lenguas se apareaban, la alegría desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una fuerte necesidad y deseo. Terminó de desabotonar los botones de lo que quedaba del pijama de Hermione y lo tiró a un lado para quitarse aceleradamente sus pantalones. Las enormes manos de Ron envolvieron la pequeña cintura de ella y la tiró hacia el borde de la cama. Se inclinó hacia abajo para besarla una vez más y su lengua se sumergió en su boca mientras entraba en ella. La cabeza de la castaña cayó hacia atrás con un bajo gemido mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella con vigorosos empujones. El poder y energía que expulsaba el cuerpo de Ron era igual al suyo, y Hermione se dejó llevar mientras sus caderas se encontraban con las de él. Las manos de Ron descansaban a los costados del rostro de ella mientras se inclinaba, sumergiendo su cuerpo dentro del de ella. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras acababan, desesperados frenéticamente. Las pequeñas uñas de Hermione dejaron una marca en la espalda del pelirrojo al sentir que los empujones habían llegado a su punto máximo. En un instante de calor y placer enceguecedor, sus gemidos se mezclaron mientras caían sobre el borde de la cama, juntos, con sus cuerpos aún temblando, sus alientos dificultosos, sus pieles cosquilleando mientras ola tras ola de placer los inundaba hasta que finalmente Ron colapsó encima de Hermione mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Cuando el ritmo de sus latidos se calmó parcialmente y le era posible respirar de alguna manera normal, Ron levantó la vista para mirarla. Los ojos de Hermione todavía estaban cerrados. Mechones de su corto cabello enmarcaban su rostro y un rocío de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Sus pestañas parpadearon para abrirse y le regaló una perezosa sonrisa al encontrar su mirada con la de él.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Hermione preguntó alzándose al sostenerse con sus codos sobre la cama, debajo de él.

"A ti. Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?", dijo Ron corriéndole el cabello de la cara.

Hermione torció su cabeza y dejó que su mirada viajara por el musculoso pecho y brazos de su chico. "Tu también"

Ron largó una profunda risa. "¿Estás segura? Pensé que tu tipo eran flacuchos y prefectos. ¿Estás segura de que no entraste al cuarto equivocado? Percy está a solo unos pasos…"

Hermione se avergonzó de tan solo pensarlo. "No, tu lo eres. Además, creo recordar una época cuando tú eras todo piel y huesos, así que no te burles".

Ron se paró y caminó hasta llegar a su baúl. Hermione se acomodó hasta alcanzar la almohada y se acomodó sosteniendo su nuca hacia adelante con una de sus manos mientras para observar a Ron revolver su baúl, sin inmutarse por su desnudez. Una pequeña sonrisa conquistó su rostro mientras lo admiraba. Él era realmente hermoso. Era tan musculoso y grande. Su altura no hacía más que sumar atributos a su atractivo. Cada centímetro de ella mostraba horas y horas de entrenamiento, y él las lucía más que bien.

Encontró sus bóxers y se los colocó, luego caminó hasta la mesa y tomó su botella de whiskey y una silla. Acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó, descansando sus pies sobre las piernas de Hermione mientras tomaba otro largo trago.

"¿Vas a acurrucarte con tu whiskey en vez de conmigo?", preguntó con una entretenida sonrisa.

"Amor, apenas puedo entrar yo mismo en esa cama".

"¿Cuándo te convertiste en un gigante? Serás tan grande como Hagrid si continúas a este paso…" Pateó los pies del pelirrojo de encima suyo y se acomodó de costado para enfrentarlo.

"No digas eso. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por eso yo mismo. Aunque, supongo que debe ser algo bueno o si no estaría camino a San Mungo en este momento. Mi costado todavía duele. No es que me queje, me gusta cuando eres brusca" Ron rió levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Eres extraño, Ron", murmuró al recostarse sobre su espalda nuevamente.

"Ey, no tienes derecho a hablar. Casi me matas. Creo que tendré muchos moretones. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicarle eso a Harry?" Ron dejó la botella en la mesa detrás de él y comenzó a presionar sus lados para sentir los daños provocados por la chica.

"Para. No fui tan agresiva. Además, tú no eres exactamente gentil. He visto algunas de las chicas con las que salen. No puedes decirme que actúas así con ellas. Tengo casi dos años de entrenamiento encima y apenas puedo seguirte el ritmo" Hermione regresó a mirarlo y arqueó una ceja de manera inquisidora.

"Para ser honesto, Hermione, no disfruto estar con esas otras chicas. Es algo aburrido para mí. Si tu no hubieses estado con Josh, ni me hubiese molestado en buscarlas", suspiró dejando caer sus pies sobre las piernas de Hermione nuevamente.

"Dios, Ron, ¿Cómo fue que creamos este lío para nosotros mismos?"

"Fácil, tu eres demasiado terca".

"Tu y tus tontos errores no ayudaron", rió Hermione al quitarse de encima los pies de Ron de nuevo.

"Piensas demasiado".

"¡Tu tienes peor temperamento que cualquiera que he conocido!"

"¡Eres la más grande sabelotodo que conozco!"

"¡Te gustan demasiado las mujeres!"

"¡A ti te gustan los prefectos flacuchos demasiado!"

"Tu rompiste mi corazón"

"Bueno, Hermione, tu rompiste el mío también… Pero aún te amo", dijo entre suspiros lanzándose encima de ella una vez más. "Aun cuando tu nunca lo vuelvas a hacer".

**FIN**


	2. El comienzo

Segundo capítulo, un retroceso en el tiempo para esta historia para que se entienda a lo que se referían en el capítulo anterior con lo de entrenamiento, Josh, las chicas de Ron, etc…

Tengo solo una duda que no puedo resolver… ¿Cuál sería la traducción al español de '_War Mage_'? ¿Sería algo así como un soldado mágico?

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 2**

**El comienzo**

Ron tenía sus pies descansando en el borde de su cama, sentado en la misma silla, y mirando a Hermione dormir plácidamente. Dejó que su mirada viajara por todo el musculoso cuerpo de la castaña, aún sonrojado después de hacer el amor. Su vida sería mucho más fácil si pudiera negarla y continuar con su vida. No le faltaba atención de parte de las mujeres, ni ahora ni desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aún así, Hermione no era una chica común y corriente y eso le atraía demasiado. Había salvado su vida y la de Harry tres días atrás, y podría haber matado con intensa fuerza si lo hubiese necesitado para lograr su fin. Podía buscar por todo el mundo y jamás encontrar otra mujer que pudiese hacer eso. Ron deseó poder tener una segunda oportunidad y hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Harry era una molestia a veces, pero tenía interesantes puntos de vista y le hubiese servido mucho a Ron haberlo escuchado a tiempo. Había empezado su relación con Hermione en una época en la que no estaba emocionalmente estable como para manejarla. Hermione tenía razón; él había cometido grandes errores. Por supuesto, había pagado por sus pecados mil y una veces desde entonces: Hermione se la había pasado acuchillando su corazón por los dos últimos años y cuando una mujer como ella toma el cuchillo, sabes que va a doler considerablemente.

**Verano de 1995**

El doctor Wilkins se sentó en una mesa mirando los gráficos delante suyo. Se trataba de un caso de alto perfil. Sus colegas estaban celosos de él por tener la oportunidad de tratar a esos dos jóvenes. Al levantar la vista de sus papeles para mirar a los dos chicos, se sintió dudoso de seguir continuando en el caso.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas camas de hospital mientras la enceguecedora luz de la habitación de San Mungo brillaba sobre ellos. Cada uno tenía sus manos descansando en sus rodillas mientras esperaban ansiosos la primer palabra de aquel doctor. El chico de cabello oscuro, nadie más y nadie menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, miraba hacia la ventana, perdido en la miseria ignorando la presencia de los doctores. El otro joven lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Sus azules orbes quemaban en furia y su rojo cabello combinaba con su temperamento. Ron Weasley: el doctor había estudiado sus resultados. Había leído acerca de él en El Profeta cuando los detalles de los dos jóvenes secuestrados se filtraron a la prensa, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para la perturbadora sensación que tuvo bajo la mirada del quinceañero. Sintió que irradiaba algún tipo de angustia y poder que ansiaba por explotar.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?", dijo Ron de repente.

"Estoy para ayudar a determinar el alcance de sus heridas". El doctor Wilkins dejó de lado su papelerío para darle su completa atención a ambos jóvenes.

"Ya hicieron eso"

"Estoy aquí para ayudar a determinar el alcance de sus heridas mentales", agregó con un poco de inquietud.

"Oh, por Dios, nunca voy a perdonar a mi madre por esto". Ron giró sus ojos y bufó exasperado. "Harry, ¿estás escuchando?"

"Si, lo escuché", replicó sin girarse para mirar al doctor.

"Así que… ¿Quieren contarme que pasó?", cuestionó el doctor Wilkins suavemente.

"¡No! ¿Por qué querría contarle? Ni siquiera lo conozco", gruñó Ron continuando con su mirada fija en el médico.

"Harry, ¿quieres contarle a este bicho raro lo que sucedió?"

"No realmente"

"¡Ahí lo tiene! Puede irse ahora" Ron levantó su mano en forma de saludo hacia el doctor.

"No me iré hasta que discutamos esto", dijo el doctor Wilkins firmemente, no iba a dejarse pisotear por un quinceañero.

"Esta bien, pero va a tener que esperar sentado por un maldito largo tiempo", respondió Ron con una perversa sonrisa causando que Harry se riera en voz baja.

"¿Siempre fue tan vulgar?", preguntó el doctor.

"¿Qué le importa? ¿Acaso usted es mi madre?"

"Mira, entiendo que debes tener mucho enojo y resentimiento. Es natural sentirse así".

"¿Lo es? ¡Qué alivio! Supongo que cree que nos ayudará a superarlo. Salvar nuestras almas en pena y todo eso… No malgaste el aire. Me gusta mi enojo" dijo Ron entre dientes.

"Mire, doctor, no quiero ser grosero, pero realmente está desperdiciando su tiempo. No hay nada que pueda hacer por nosotros y le prometo que esperará sentado a que le contemos todo durante mucho tiempo. Él no va a hablar sobre ello y yo tampoco. Se puede escapar de muchos problemas si se va" dijo Harry finalmente mirando al doctor con un gentil gesto.

"¿Por qué no quieren hablar sobre eso?"

"Le diré porque. Deje que los mortífagos lo secuestren y deje que le tiren maldiciones Cruciatus por alrededor de quince horas. Luego, vuelva y digame si quiere hablar sobre ello", gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Debe haber sido horrible".

"¡No, fue genial! La pasamos tan bien", dijo Ron sarcásticamente rodando sus ojos nuevamente.

"Cuéntame acerca de esa herida en tu mejilla. Tengo entendido que no quisiste que te la curaran. ¿Quieres contarme por qué?"

"¿Realmente quiere saber?"

"Si, por supuesto", replicó el doctor esperanzado.

"Ron, no contestes", dijo Harry seriamente.

"¿Por qué no, Harry? Dijo que quería saber", le replicó el pelirrojo a su amigo mirándolo a los ojos. Luego se giró y clavó sus azules orbes en el doctor. "Maté al mortífago que me hizo esta herida. ¿Lo sabía?"

"No".

"Es verdad. Clavé un cuchillo justo en el medio de su oscuro corazón".

"¡Ron!" gritó Harry para detenerlo.

Ron ignoró el pedido de su amigo al sonreír cínicamente al doctor Wilkins. "No quise que me lo curaran porque me recuerda lo que le pasa a la gente que se mete conmigo o con mis amigos. Listo, ¿se terminó la conversación?"

"Creo que sí", murmuró el médico juntando sus papeles con ambas manos.

Luego de que el doctor se fue, Harry le tiró su almohada a Ron. "¡Bien hecho, pendejo! La prensa debe estar preparando una fiesta. Lo único que necesitamos es que se enteren que matamos a esos dos mortífagos".

"¡Como si me importara! Quiero que se sepa. No entiendo porque lo guardamos tan en secreto", dijo devolviéndole la almohada a su amigo.

"Ron, no creo que sea bueno que entrenes para convertirte en soldado. Tienes un temperamento terrible y si te diese algún arma estaríamos todos en problemas".

"No tienes idea, Harry. Seré el mejor soldado que el departamento haya visto. No puedo esperar. Dumbledore es mi maldito héroe. No puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos cuando sugirió que lo hagamos", Ron suspiró satisfecho entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza para posar su mirada en el techo.

**Una semana más tarde…**

"¿Qué?" La voz horrorizada de Hermione se hizo eco dentro de la oficina del Profesor Lupin.

"Hermione, debes cortarte el pelo. No puedes tenerlo así de largo. Te molestaría en plena batalla. No puedes permitirte ninguna debilidad", razonó Sirius con ella.

"Podría recogerlo en una cola alta".

"No, debe irse. Dijiste que querías hacer esto, viene con ciertos sacrificios. Este es uno de ellos. Si te hace sentir mejor, Ron y Harry también deberán hacerlo", dijo Sirius admirando el aún horripilado rostro de Hermione.

"¿Cuan corto?", susurró.

"Bastante corto. Debe ser por encima de tu cuello".

"Seré la única chica en el colegio con el pelo así de corto. Las brujas no tienen el pelo corto", murmuró.

"Bueno, Hermione, las brujas tampoco son soldados. Tú eres la primera. Así que esto es lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerte así".

"Estoy segura de que no lucirá tan mal", dijo Ron con una entretenida sonrisa.

"¡Gracias, Ron, eso ayuda!"

"Hermione, intentamos convencerte para que dejaras esto. Tal vez deberías considerar no hacerlo", dijo Harry amablemente.

"Lo cortaré, pero dejaré que Lavender lo haga. Tú puedes masacrarles la cabeza a ron y Harry. No voy a dejarte acercarte al mío", bromeó dirigiéndose a Sirius.

"Esta bien, solo asegúrate de que sea en los próximos días"

"¡Esta bien!", gritó caminando hacia la puerta y quitándole el hechizo de cerradura en él.

"Salió bastante bien", dijo Ron a Sirius después de que su amiga se fuera.

"Esperaba que fuese así. Las brujas se vuelven locas por su pelo", contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia la puerta.

"Supongo". Ron sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "¿Vienes, Harry?"

"No, tengo que encontrarme a Dumbledore para que me ayude con esto de la magia sin varita"

"Cierto… ¡Difícil! Qué lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta de ese pequeño talento algunas horas antes", agrego con una amarga sonrisa.

"Ni me lo digas", suspiró Harry mientras Ron abandonaba el cuarto.

Ron caminó por el pasillo dando largos pasos, quería llegar a la torre de Gryffindor lo antes posible. Desde que habían regresado al colegio, la gente lo miraba boquiabierto o le preguntaba cosas estúpidas que no quería responder. Pensar que alguna vez se había sentido celoso de la atención que tenía Harry… Por dios, solo quería que lo dejaran solo.

"¿Eres Ron Weasley?"

"Mierda", murmuró en voz baja y luego se giró hacia la bella castaña parada en el final del pasillo. "Si… ¿Por qué?"

"Leí sobre ti en el diario", dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"No es nada del otro mundo. Todos leyeron sobre mí en el diario".

"Debes ser una persona muy fuerte para sobrevivir a eso", dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba más a él.

"Eso dicen… Mira, estoy apurado. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" dijo Ron exasperado observando a la chica parada justo frente a él.

"¿Es verdad que te rehusaste a que te curaran esa herida?" Se acercó para tocar apenas la lesión de su mejilla.

"Si".

"¿Por qué?"

"Créeme, no quieres saber la respuesta a eso", respondió enfocando su mirada en la joven.

"Creo que es algo sexy… ese corte. Luce bien en ti. Muestra lo valiente que eres" dijo engatusándolo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ron solo podía mantenerse parado mirándola boquiabierto. "¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?" dijo entrecortadamente cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

"Tal vez si". La chica dejó que su mano acariciara el brazo de Ron mientras lo observaba dejar caer su mandíbula.

"¿Por qué?" No podía creerlo.

"Me atraes", dijo simplemente.

Ron se mantuvo parado por un largo tiempo solo admirándola. Era hermosa, delgada y pequeña. Sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por gruesas y negras pestañas y su cabello castaño caía en deliciosas ondas sobre sus hombros. En general, no era el tipo de chica que se interesaba en él. La había visto por el colegio antes, sabía que era de Hufflepuff y que estaba en sexto año, lo cual lo sorprendía aún más. Era un año completo más grande que él.

"¿Cómo es tu nombre?", preguntó Ron cuando reaccionó.

"Alyssa", respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"Bueno, Allysa, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?" preguntó Ron con escepticismo.

"Ven conmigo y te mostraré", le dijo la joven al tomar su mano y arrastrarlo por lo que quedaba del pasillo.

Dos horas después Ron entró a su dormitorio y abrió las cortinas de la cama de Harry. Encontró a su amigo despatarrado mirando el techo con la misma mirada perdida que tenía desde que había terminado con Ginny. Harry se giró para mirar a Ron irritado.

"¡¿Qué?", gruñó al mirarlo.

"¡No me habías dicho nada, maldito!", dijo Ron empujando a su amigo y sentándose en su cama.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry se sentó y continuó observando a su amigo con intriga.

"Las chicas… Si están coqueteando conmigo, también lo deben estar haciendo contigo".

"Supongo… No le presto mucha atención. ¿Por qué?"

Ron le contó lo sucedido. Harry escuchó sin interrumpir hasta que su amigo llegó a la parte más importante de su relato.

"¿No te revolcaste con ella realmente, no?", preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que lo hice".

"¡No!" La mandíbula de Harry cayó bruscamente.

"Si", respondió victorioso recostándose en la cama de Harry.

"Ni siquiera conoces a esta chica", replicó el niño que vivió preocupado al pararse.

"La conozco ahora" Ron sonrió y levantó una ceja.

"¿Me estás diciendo que solo quería echarse un polvo contigo y nada más?"

"Es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo, ella misma lo dijo. Y te diré algo más, Harry. No me había sentido así de bien en semanas. Tal vez logre dormir esta noche. Dudo tener alguna pesadilla. ¿Quién necesita el whiskey que nos envió Charlie? Esta es una cura mucho mejor", dijo el pelirrojo acomodando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, si te interesa mi opinión, yo le enviaría una maldita tarjeta de agradecimiento", bromeó Harry mientras comenzaba a prepararse para dormir.

"Levántate, Ron", dijo Harry al sacudirlo, unas horas después. "¡Vamos! Se nos hace tarde"

"Vete", murmuró el pelirrojo y se giró para darle la espalda a su amigo.

"No, debes levantarte. Snuffles nos hizo correr cinco vueltas extra porque llegamos tarde ayer", dijo Harry exasperado volviendo a zarandearlo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué debemos levantarnos tan temprano? Nunca me acostumbraré a esto. Son casi las cinco de la mañana" Ron empujó a Harry de encima suyo para pararse de la cama y prepararse para el día.

Diez minutos después, Ron y Harry salían de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Ambos usaban sus ropas de entrenamiento negras y cargaban sus cinturones con armas. Ron sacudió su bolso mientras gruñonamente bajaba las escaleras de la sala común. Se frenó al final de esta, causando que Harry se chocara con él. Ron apenas lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando anonadado hacia la figura reclinada sobre el sofá.

"Ni una palabra, Ron" Hermione lo observó cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

"¡Hermione, por Dios! Luce… Genial", dijo en un grito ahogado.

Era cierto. Lucía despampanante. Ron no podía creer que fuese la misma Hermione. Su pelo frizado se había ido y ahora lo reemplazaban impecables bucles que enmarcaban su rostro. La hacía lucir más adulta y más refinada. Ron siempre pensó que Hermione era linda, pero esto era algo distinto. Era preciosa.

"Ya no importa. Ya pasó, así que vámonos", dijo duramente al girar para dirigirse al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Harry pasó a Ron y siguió a su amiga. Se frenó cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Vienes?"

"¿Qué?", murmuró Ron.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Vienes o no?", dijo Harry lentamente como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño.

"Eh… Si" Ron sacudió su cabeza y atravesó el salón siguiendo a Harry.

"Te juro, Ron, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Primero, esa chica de Hufflep…" Harry fue interrumpido por un golpe de Ron en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?" murmuró Harry frotando el lugar del golpe.

"Cállate", lo amenazó Ron en voz baja mirando a Hermione que caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos.

Harry la miró y luego regresó a observar a su amigo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Te gusta Hermione?"

"Vamos, Harry", dijo Ron con desdén al intentar acercarse a la chica. Harry tomó su hombro y lo detuvo.

"Ron, sácate todos los pensamientos de Hermione de tu cabeza. Si me entero que intentaste revolcarte con ella, estaré MUY molesto" susurró Harry con ferocidad.

¡Vete a cagar!, susurró al liberar su brazo del sostén de Harry.

"Ron, no estoy bromeando. Eres un desastre ahora mismo. Ambos lo somos. Sería una muy mala idea intentar involucrarte con ella".

"¿Por qué no te preocupas en mantenerte alejado de mi hermana y ocuparte de tus propios asuntos?"

"¡Vete a cagar tu!" respondió con dureza, sin preocuparse por mantener su voz en un volumen bajo.

"Lo siento. Sé que soy un desastre, ¿está bien? No te preocupes" Ron frenó para mirar a Harry disculpándose.

"¿Por qué están peleando ahora?", preguntó Hermione volteándose para mirarlos.

"Por nada", dijeron al unísono acelerando el paso.

Ron pasó las siguientes dos semanas intentando concentrarse completamente en el entrenamiento, como distracción por su creciente deseo por Hermione. Estaba más que dolorido de pies a cabeza, le dolían lugares que no sabía que tenía. De todas maneras, aparte de tener que levantarse a horas tempranas, disfrutaba del ejercicio. Nunca volvería a ser una víctima y el entrenamiento le había dado la solución para lograr eso. Podía soportar algunos dolores musculares, se sentía como una caminata por el parque comparado con la maldición Cruciatus. Pasó horas en el corredor del tercer piso practicando con las armas que habían fabricado para él. Estaba en su mayor parte solo durante ese tiempo. Harry o Hermione se unían a él a veces pero era obvio que cada uno tenía sus propias habilidades en desarrollo. Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oficina de Dumbledore trabajando en su magia sin varita. Hermione aprovechó su tiempo extra para adelantarse los avanzados libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que le habían dado.

Una noche, muy tarde, Ron estaba sentado en un viejo escritorio en el corredor del tercer piso. Tenía sus armas delante suyo mientras jugueteaba con cada una de ellas. Estaban encantadas para cambiar a el arma del momento y todavía intentaba aprender los diferentes aspectos de cada una de ellas. Había resistido encontrarse con Alyssa así como había rechazado a una de sus amigas también. Aparentemente, Alyssa tenía una gran bocota que estaba molestando a Ron, incluso a pesar de que dijera nada más que buenas cosas sobre él.

"Te estaba buscando", anunció Hermione al entrar, causando que Ron diera un salto en el lugar de la sorpresa.

"Tus reflejos de sorpresa… Ron, es increíble", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al mirar la varita en la mano de Ron. Ron la miró también, preguntándose cómo diablos había terminado ahí.

"Creo que es gracias a la práctica extra que he estado haciendo", se encogió de hombros y la guardó en el compartimiento especialmente diseñado para ella que había en su cinturón. Usaba su uniforme de batalla desde que había comenzado a practicar con armas.

"Es algo tarde… ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?", preguntó Hermione corriendo algunas de sus armas para sentarse en el escritorio.

"Me gusta aquí arriba. Es tranquilo y nadie me molesta".

"Has estado recibiendo mucha atención últimamente. Creo que Harry está acostumbrado, pero puedo ver porque te molesta", opinó su amiga al inclinarse hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus brazos y dejó colgar su pies de la mesa meciéndolos de adelante hacia atrás.

"Lo odio, para ser honesto. Me siento mal por haber tratado mal a Harry por esto todo este tiempo. No tenía idea de que era así de molesto", susurró girándose hacia la chica.

"Si sigues siendo tan grosero con todo el mundo estoy segura de que te dejarán solo, en algún momento". Hermione le sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

"Creo que tengo que trabajar en eso"

"Solo un poco…"

"Dígame… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Granger?" preguntó Ron juguetonamente.

"Nada, señor Weasley. Solo estaba preocupada por usted" Hermione rió al usar su apellido para mencionarlo.

"¿Quieres practicar un poco?" preguntó tomando el cuchillo con el que había estado trabajando y continuó estudiándolo.

"Ugh… No, he tenido demasiado por hoy. Además, mis manos están ásperas. Debo ir con Madam Pomfrey para ver si tiene algo para eso".

"Déjame ver" Ron dejó a un lado el cuchillo que sostenía y estiró su brazo.

Hermione se sentó derecha y dejó la palma de su mano sobre la pierna de Ron. El la tomó y la miró de cerca. "Eres una debilucha. No es nada".

Dejó caer su mano y levantó la suya con la palma hacia arriba para que Hermione pudiera ver. "Mira esto".

"Oh, Dios, Ron, es horrible… ¡Debemos ir con Madam Pomfrey ahora mismo!", exclamó la castaña al mirar la ampollada y golpeada mano delante suyo.

"No pienso bajar ahí. He visto suficientes doctores y enfermeras para mi corta vida".

"No lo sé. Luce bastante mal. Creo que deberíamos ir" Hermione dijo seriamente acercando su mano para estudiarla.

Recorrió el interior de su palma con un dedo delicadamente haciendo que Ron ahogara su respiración por la sensación de cosquilleo que le causó.

"¿Eso dolió?", preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

"No… No, está bien" Se ahogó.

Las cejas de Hermione se curvaron cuando decidió mirarlo. Acarició su mano con un dedo una vez más y Ron cerró los ojos por un segundo para luego quitar su mano abruptamente.

"No es nada. Creo que deberíamos volver" Ron se paró y comenzó a guardar sus distintas armas en el cinturón mientras Hermione permanecía sentada en el escritorio mirándolo fijo.

"No estoy lista para volver", dijo después de un rato, causando que Ron se frenara para mirarla.

"¿Quieres practicar?"

"No".

Ron se mantuvo en el lugar, mirándola fijo por unos instantes bajo la penetrante mirada de Hermione, desde el escritorio. Ya no era tan ingenuo y tenía varias pistas acerca de lo que ella estaba sugiriendo pero su cerebro estaba debatiéndose la idea de que Hermione nunca se comportaría de tal manera.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos", dijo finalmente.

"Dije que no estaba lista", susurró suavemente, aún mirándolo sin disimulo.

"Mira… No es una buena idea que nos quedemos aquí arriba solos y juntos", sugirió Ron al acercarse para pararse frente a ella.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿En serio necesitas que te explique?"

"Si".

Ron la miraba boquiabierto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras ella esperaba una réplica. Si ella quería una respuesta, entonces se la daría.

"Hermione, no soy muy bueno conteniéndome y estoy desesperado por tenerle. Así que, a menos que quieras que Harry practique su magia en mi, sugiero que nos vayamos", respondió sonrojado pero sin parpadear.

Las mejillas de Hermione se copiaron de las de él. Ron cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho, aún bajo la mirada de la castaña. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego una de sus cejas se arqueó pensante.

"¿Por qué Harry practicaría su magia sin varita en ti?", preguntó seriamente.

"Dios, Hermione, ¿Qué importa?"

"No lo sé, solo me sorprende que digas eso. No creo que le importase".

"¡Piensas demasiado!", gruñó aferrando una de sus manos en la parte de atrás del cuello de Hermione para acercar su rostro más cerca del suyo. "¿Quieres irte?"

"No", susurró humedeciendo sus labios, nerviosa.

Los ojos de Ron se deleitaron al mirarla frotar sus labios con su lengua y sintió el deseo de tenerla que había guardado por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo… Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y los suaves bucles de Hermione se sentían más que bien en las manos del joven. Tuvo un solo pensamiento al mirarla sonrojada y con los labios húmedos. ¡Harry Potter podía irse a cagar!

**Continuará…**


	3. Descubrimientos

Gracias por los reviews! En serio, no saben cuánto se los agradezco!

Nuevamente pregunto: ¿alguien sabría decirme cual sería la traducción para 'War Mage'? Se me complica bastante encontrarla…

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 3**

**Descubrimientos**

_Aún cuando dormía, son sentidos de una guerrera eran extremadamente sensibles. Hermione había pasado dos años afinándolos y ahora no eran fáciles de ignorar. Podía sentir como alguien la miraba. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera decirle quien era, giró en el lugar y alcanzó su varita, que siempre guardaba en la almohada junto a ella. Le tomó unos segundos parpadear para despertarse y darse cuenta de que su varita estaba extrañamente ausente._

_"¿Estás buscando esto?"_

_Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Ron sonriéndole mientras sostenía el trozo de madera. Inmediatamente se relajó y cayó sobre su cama, agradecida de que Ron había tenido la perspicacia de quitársela una vez que se había dormido._

_"¿Alguna vez duermes, Ron? No es bueno que te quedes despierto por las noches. No pudiste descansar nada en el hospital. Debes estar exhausto", murmuró Hermione en un tono adormecido._

_"Incluso cuando estas medio dormida me sermoneas… Nunca podré ganarte", rió Ron inclinándose para chocar sus labios con los de ella. Se separó para mirarla y le sonrió. "Prefiero observar a una hermosa mujer desnuda en mi cama antes que pelear con horribles pesadillas… ¿Puedes culparme?"_

_Casi inconscientemente, Hermione llevó un dedo sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla. Se recordó porque se había enamorado tan profundamente de él. ¿Cuántas personas podrían soportar la tortura que él había sufrido y caminar con su orgullo intacto? Nunca, pero nunca, flaqueó su lealtad hacia Harry. En un momento de dolor y culpa, Harry le había contado a ella sobre las horas de dolor que Ron había sufrido solo porque no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Solo Ron podía lograr algo así._

_A Hermione le había gustado el pelirrojo por años antes de que él siquiera se diese cuenta de que era una chica. Cuando Ron regresó de su terrible experiencia amargado pero no completamente deshecho, su amor por él se había multiplicado un millón de veces. Había pasado quince horas pensando que Harry y Ron se habían ido para siempre. Ese tipo de trauma puede hacer que la gente actúe de maneras insospechadas. Puede hacerte enloquecer en deseos que deberían ser prohibidos. La noche que Ron le dijo que la veía como algo más que una amiga había logrado sacar un lado de ella que era mejor dejar sin conocer. Le había pagado cariñosamente por eso cada noche desde aquella._

**Septiembre de 1995**

Hermione había estado preocupada por Ron toda la noche. Una vez más había desaparecido. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito alarmante desde que habían regresado a la escuela. Hermione sabía que Ron raramente dormía. Se presionaba tanto con el entrenamiento que ella y Harry se quedaban sin aliento y adoloridos intentando mantener su nivel. En un millón de años, Hermione nunca habría pensado que Ron, que había pasado incontables horas burlándose de su propia obsesión con la excelencia, podía convertirse en un maniático como lo era ahora.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la Sala Común, robándose unas cuantas curiosas miradas de los estudiantes más grandes que todavía estaban despiertos. Había escuchado al pasar los comentarios y susurros que la rondaban a ella, a Ron y a Harry por sus extraños horarios. Eran los únicos tres estudiantes que tenían pases que les daba total libertad para recorrer el colegio, sin importar la hora. Hubo muchas noches en las que su entrenamiento no terminaba hasta bastante más tarde de lo que el resto se acostaba a dormir. Incluso ahora, Harry estaba en clases especiales con Dumbledore.

Hermione supo dónde estaba Ron. Se había escondido en el corredor del tercer piso para trabajar con sus armas. Harry y ella usualmente alternaban los turnos para sacarlo de ahí y traerlo de vuelta a la Sala Común. Si no lo hiciesen, Ron se quedaría allí toda la noche. Él nunca notó esto, por supuesto. Usualmente lo distraían con algunas rondas de práctica antes de gentilmente sugerir que tal vez era hora de volver.

Silenciosamente abrió la puerta del corredor. Nunca lo admitiría pero disfrutaba mirándolo entrenar. Y ahí estaba él, concentrado analizando sus armas sentado en plena soledad. Hermione sintió su corazón explotar cuando lo vio. Por primera vez en semanas, podía ver a ese chico que solía ser antes de ser secuestrado. Parecía un niño sentado en el escritorio con sus armas desparramadas como si fueran sus juguetes favoritos. Hermione se detuvo un instante a pensar en que atractivo hombre se estaba convirtiendo. Su cabello lucía un tono más oscuro de rojo desde que lo habían obligado a cortárselo más corto. Sus rasgos se habían marcado mientras se adentraba en la adultez. Vestía su uniforme que mostraba el resultado de horas de ejercicios en los que había participado las últimas semanas. Tal vez no lo notase, pero Hermione ya había atrapado a mas de una chica con los ojos posados en él, y sospechaba que había algo más que su apariencia la que llamaba la atención de todas ellas: Su fuerza y coraje habían sido remarcadas en todos los diarios mágicos alrededor del mundo. Pero fue en ese momento, mientras sus largas piernas se tambaleaban de su asiento rozando el suelo una y otra vez, cuando vio a su amigo Ron de nuevo. El Ron que amaba desde el primer año.

Sin intenciones de ser atrapada mirándolo fijo, se anunció al entrar. Para su gran sorpresa, los reflejos que les habían advertido que comenzarían a desarrollarse en ellos aparecieron cuando él la apuntó con su varita. Hermione se hizo una nota mental: debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez, en algunos meses él podría fácilmente hechizarla antes de que tuviera la chance de reaccionar.

Hermione no pudo evitar halagarlo. Había estado entrenando tan duro y ella estaba tan feliz de ver que tanto esfuerzo tenía sus resultados. Se sentó en el escritorio junto a él, sin poder evitar su extraño humor. Ron estaba normalmente tan intensamente concentrado, pero hoy se parecía más a su anterior _yo_. Ambos solían pasar mucho tiempo a solas juntos mientras Harry acudía a las prácticas de Quidditch, y durante ese tiempo, sus conversaciones eran usualmente tranquilas y relajadas. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esos serenos momentos con Ron hasta ahora. Se decepcionó enormemente cuando Ron le preguntó si quería practicar. La castaña supo que había sido en vano esperar que Ron también extrañase esos momentos que solían tener.

"Ugh… No, he tenido demasiado por hoy. Además, mis manos están ásperas. Debo ir con Madam Pomfrey para ver si tiene algo para eso".

No era una mentira, sus manos estaban ásperas pero lo estaba usando como una excusa esta noche.

"Déjame ver" Ron dejó a un lado el cuchillo que sostenía y estiró su brazo.

Hermione debió suprimir el temblor que amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo gracias a su toque. Sintiéndose osada, descansó su mano con la palma hacia arriba en la pierna del chico. Él la levantó para mirarla más cercanamente.

"Eres una debilucha. No es nada".

Ron dejó caer su mano y levantó la suya con la palma hacia arriba para que Hermione pudiera ver. "Mira esto".

Hermione sintió que la paz y felicidad que estaba sintiendo desapareció al ver la ampollada mano del pelirrojo.

"Oh, Dios, Ron, es horrible… ¡Debemos ir con Madam Pomfrey ahora mismo!".

"No pienso bajar ahí. He visto suficientes doctores y enfermeras para mi corta vida", gruñó molesto, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su temperamento últimamente.

"No lo sé. Luce bastante mal. Creo que deberíamos ir"

Hermione tiró de su mano para estudiarla. Su obsesión con el entrenamiento se le estaba yendo de las manos. Pasó un dedo sobre la rota piel y los nuevos cayos. Escuchó como él tomaba un profundo respiro y su preocupación se multiplicó.

"¿Eso dolió?".

"No… No, está bien" La voz de Ron tenía algo que Hermione jamás había notado en él antes. Era mucho más grave y algo débil, lo que la hizo temblar por alguna extraña razón.

Lo miró por unos instantes. Luego volvió a recorrer la palma de Ron con su dedo para ver si obtenía la misma reacción. Observó los azules ojos de él cerrándose por un segundo y luego como su mano se relajó. Ron no demostraba ninguna señal de dolor. Todo lo contrario, parecía que estaba disfrutando ser tocado por ella.

"No es nada. Creo que deberíamos volver".

Hermione sintió una gran pérdida cuando el quitó su mano de la de ella y se bajó de un salto del escritorio.

No lo había imaginado. Sabía que él había disfrutado ser tocado por ella. Sus acciones ahora solo lo confirmaban. Su cuerpo estaba rígido mientras recogía cada una de sus armas y las guardaba en los bolsillos de su cinturón con más esfuerzo del necesario. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida. Amaba a Ron desde siempre. Si había alguna esperanza de que él la amara también quería saberlo.

"No estoy lista para volver"

Ron se frenó para mirarla confundido. "¿Quieres practicar?"

"No".

Ron la miró fijo y Hermione pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Pareció que habían pasado horas hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos".

Hermione estuvo a punto de ceder. Casi se dejó ganar para regresar a su vieja rutina. Después de todo, ella estaba arriesgando mucho siendo tan obvia sobre sus sentimientos con Ron. Estaba a un paso de revelar un secreto que había guardado cuidadosamente por un largo tiempo. Luego recordó cómo se sintió cuando pensó que Ron se había ido para siempre. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad cuando Harry y Ron lograron escaparse de los Mortífagos el mes pasado. Debía ser una tonta para desperdiciarla, y Hermione Granger era todo menos eso.

"Dije que no estaba lista", susurró.

"Mira… No es una buena idea que nos quedemos aquí arriba solos y juntos", sugirió Ron al acercarse para pararse frente suyo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿En serio necesitas que te explique?"

"Si".

Quería escucharlo admitirlo. Su corazón estaba saltándole del pecho mientras miraba los azules ojos ensancharse. Podía verlo luchar una batalla interna consigo mismo hasta que finalmente cedió y habló nuevamente.

"Hermione, no soy muy bueno conteniéndome y estoy desesperado por tenerle. Así que, a menos que quieras que Harry practique su magia en mi, sugiero que nos vayamos".

Hermione esperaba muchas respuestas, pero no esa. Era lo más osado que podía obtener. No le había dicho suaves palabras de amor pero había admitido que la veía como algo más que cualquiera de sus amigos. Luego un pensamiento lo golpeó y sintió una ola de furia surgiendo de sí misma.

"¿Por qué Harry practicaría su magia sin varita en ti?".

"Dios, Hermione, ¿Qué importa?", Ron suspiró exasperado.

Le importaba demasiado. Significaba que la única razón por la que vivía una mentira era porque Harry y su intromisión habían forzado a Ron a mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.

"No lo sé, solo me sorprende que digas eso. No creo que le importase".

Hermione se encogió de hombros para esconder sus deseos de matar a Harry. Solo porque Harry había arrastrado al amor de su vida a una pesadilla no significaba que tenía que hacer lo mismo con ella y Ron.

"¡Piensas demasiado!", gruñó aferrando una de sus manos en la parte de atrás del cuello de Hermione para acercar su rostro más cerca del suyo. "¿Quieres irte?"

"No", susurró humedeciendo sus labios, nerviosa.

El corazón de Hermione latía furiosamente, pensó que moriría por la espera. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando Ron miró sus labios. Luego miró al suelo y como el aliento de Hermione chocaba con su pecho. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido a un azul más profundo. Sintió todos sus sentidos enloquecerse debajo de esa intensa mirada. Hermione estaba aceptando a mucho más de lo que debía. Él la miraba de una manera que hablaba de cosas más extremas que un beso.

Nunca imaginó que Ron asumiría eso pero era obvio que era así. Abrió su boca para aclarar el asunto cuando los labios de Ron chocaron contra los suyos. Sus protestas se perdieron en un solo aliento y Hermione sintió un increíble fuego ardiendo por dentro suyo mientras la lengua de él luchaba para atravesar sus labios. Ron dejó escapar un gemido y ella lo sintió muy adentro de su alma. Se olvidó lo que se suponía que debía explicarla más claramente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo acercándolo a ella.

Ron ladeó la cabeza y se movió para pararse entre las piernas de Hermione mientras ella luchaba para mantener el control de sí misma. Había besado a Viktor algunas veces pero ninguna de esas oportunidades se sintió como esta. Esto era avallasador. Le desvanecía toda existencia de conciencia y razón. Podía sentirlo en lugares que la sonrojaban de tan solo pensarlo.

El tiempo perdido tuvo efecto: los besos se volvieron más intensos y desesperados. Hermione se centró en una meta: acercarse a Ron. Era puro instinto lo que hizo que arqueara sus caderas contra él, haciendo que la parte inferior de sus cuerpos tuviera un contacto filoso. Los gemidos de ambos salieron en simultáneo. El beso terminó abruptamente y los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por la sorpresa. Ron parecía cualquier cosa menos avergonzado. Solo dejó que su mano cayera sobre la espalda baja de la chica sosteniéndola.

Hermione no se sorprendía por la respuesta del cuerpo de ron: era una reacción normal de los hombres y ella no era totalmente ingenua. Era su propio cuerpo el que la sorprendía. La sensación de él presionándola tan íntimamente le había enviado olas de placer ahogándola. Hermione, siendo la curiosa persona que era, movió sus caderas una vez más sobre él y la sensación se intensificó. Era casi doloroso, su necesidad de tenerlo, la pena que él estaba creando. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido y las manos de Ron se deslizaron hacia su cintura deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Hermione, me estás matando", dijo Ron ahogando un grito.

"Ron… Por favor, necesito… Necesito…" Hermione no tenía idea de cómo explicar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndola actuar de una manera que estaba sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Ron miró hacia el techo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Está bien, amor, lo sé. Solo dame un segundo. No tenía idea de que pudieras afectarme así. Estoy a punto de volverme loco" Las palabras salían de la boca de Ron en casi coherentes oraciones.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se derretía con la gentil manera en que había hablado. Sonaba tan correcto de parte de él, como si estuviese llamándola así por años.

Cuando se mantuvo bajo control, Ron giró su mirada para mirar la fría piedra y luego regresó a su chica, silenciosamente debatiendo consigo mismo.

"Este lugar es asqueroso. Tal vez… Tal vez deberíamos… Esperar" dijo Ron algo asfixiado quitando una de sus manos de la cintura de la castaña para frotar su propia frente por la frustración.

"¡No!" exclamó ella antes de que pudiese frenarse. Luego sintió su rostro arder por su conducta suplicante.

"Hermione, lo juro… Cuando decidiste sorprenderme, lo hiciste completamente. No debo preocuparme porque Harry se entere de esto, nunca lo creería si lo viera con sus propios ojos", dijo con una pequeña risita.

"Lo siento. No sé que me pasó", murmuró muy avergonzada.

Ron inmediatamente la consoló y acarició su cabello al inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los de ella nuevamente. Se alejó y le sonrió.

"Por favor, no te sientas ruborizada. Esto puede ser un poco… vergonzoso, pero me encanta. Se siente muy bien, ¿no?"

"Si", respondió ella relajándose sobre él mientras sus manos enviaban temblores de placer por el cuerpo de ella al recorrer su espalda de abajo hacia arriba, quemando su piel por debajo de la fina tela de su uniforme.

"¿Me dejarías verte, Hermione?" Ron preguntó dificultosamente después de unos momentos.

Hermione lo miró y de repente sintió miedo y timidez, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente se le notaría en la cara.

"Creo que eres hermosa. Siempre lo pensé. Por favor, déjame verte", la persuadió al inclinarse para morder y pellizcar los sensibles labios que enmarcaban su boca.

Hermione largó un sonido que supuso que sonaba como una afirmación. Ron le desabotonó su camisa, quitándola de adentro de sus pantalones y Hermione sostuvo el aliento. Todo sucedía tan de repente, tan sorpresivamente. Quería que esto pasara, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía evitar las sensaciones de nervios que la estaban atacando.

"Hermione, relájate. No puedo hacer esto si estás tan tensa. Soy yo. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa", le susurró mirándola de cerca, con sus manos aún en el borde de su camiseta. Luego le sonrió. "¿Tu quieres verme a mí?"

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Si… Quiero".

"Bueno, está bien entonces" Ron rió quitándose su propia camisa por su cabeza sin dudarlo un segundo. Luego desabrochó su cinturón de armas y lo dejó sobre el escritorio provocando un fuerte ruido. Sus manos se volvieron rápidamente hacia su pantalón para quitarlo y Hermione no pudo creer que actuara tan casual en todo esto.

"¿No tienes vergüenza?", preguntó asombrada.

"Nah… Crecí en una casa con siete niños y un baño. Además, me has visto vomitar babosas… Verme desnudo difícilmente puede compararse a eso. Hace mucho que dejé de sentirme avergonzado junto a ti", dijo Ron alegremente quitándose los zapatos y dejando sus pantalones caer, pateándolos a un costado sin menores inconvenientes.

Hermione sintió todo su nerviosismo alejarse. Él estaba en lo cierto. Era Ron, su amigo. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos. La castaña cayó en la realidad: Ron estaba parado frente a ella sonriéndole en nada más que sus bóxers. Era considerablemente más musculoso de lo que había imaginado. Era delgado pero firme y torneado en una manera que ella encontraba muy atractiva. Tenía pecas sobre los hombros y en un impulso alcanzó y las tocó con un dedo, marcando el recorrido entre una y otra. Sentía como el temblaba bajo su toque y lo miró en el rostro. Había dejado de sonreír y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Tomó la mano de Ron y lo acercó a ella. Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los hombros del pelirrojo, bastante anchos por cierto. Luego bajó su recorrido hacia su pecho descubriendo el calor de su cálida piel. Ron actuaba pasivo y la dejó explorarlo por varios minutos antes de abrir sus ojos y mirarla profundamente ardiendo de deseo.

"Mi turno", dijo con voz ronca.

Hermione asintió y terminó de quitarse la camisa. Cerró sus ojos con miedo de cuál sería la respuesta de Ron. Lo oyó jadear y apretó aún más los párpados. Sintió su piel cosquillear al darse cuenta que Ron la miraba, sin comprobarlo realmente.

"Oh, Dios, eres hermosa. Realmente hermosa. Incluso más de lo que imaginaba", dijo Ron en un susurro ahogado y Hermione abrió sus ojos.

Sus azules ojos recorrían ansiosos su cuerpo con una expresión que Hermione solo pudo describir como _hambre_. Esa mirada, combinada con lo gruesa que sonaba su voz, resurgió la alocada necesidad que la había llevado a este punto. No le importaba que él la estuviese mirando, en realidad, tenía una avallasadora necesidad de hacerlo ver más de ella. Su respuesta la hizo sentir tan hermosa como él decía que era. Actuó sin miedo cuando alcanzó su espalda y desabrochó su propio corpiño. Luego miró hacia arriba de una manera casi traviesa al notar como Ron sostenía el aliento ansioso.

Hermione permaneció quieta y esperó a ver qué haría Ron. Él nunca había sido una persona paciente y ella lo sabía. La miró expectante, Hermione arqueó una ceja y lo observó.

Con un casi inaudible gruñido, las manos del pelirrojo rozaron la piel de sus hombros y deslizaron los breteles por sus brazos. Hermione dejó caer su corpiño al suelo y se inclinó hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus brazos y dejó colgar sus piernas, hamacándolas de adelante hacia atrás. Sentía un fuerte entusiasmo, su piel pedía a gritos ser tocada por Ron que se mantenía parado allí casi estupefacto mientras la analizaba detenidamente.

Luego se acercó y levantó una mano para llevarla hacia su cabello y deslizarla desde su nuca hacia sus hombros y bajando aún mas hasta tomar uno de sus pechos con ella, causando que la chica dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca habría adivinado que un simple toque podía sentirse tan increíblemente bueno. Ahora entendía porque la conducta de Ron había cambiado tan rápidamente cuando lo tocó. Él se inclinó para marcar un camino de besos sobre su clavícula, sus manos atreviéndose a actuar más osadas mientras se tocaban, sus ásperos pulgares rozando los endurecidos pezones y causando que el aliento de Hermione saliera en pequeños suspiros agitados.

Ron se enderezó para besarla una vez más. Si pensaba que su anterior beso había sido feroz, éste no se podía atrever a compararse. La lengua del pelirrojo invadía su boca mientras sus manos continuaban tocándola, dura y posesivamente. Él ya había dejado las gentilezas hacia bastante, y si Hermione debía ser honesta, ella también lo había hecho.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para enterrar sus finos dedos entre el cabello color fuego. Su lengua se encontró con la de él, sus pechos chocaron contra los pectorales de él, sus caderas se movieron una vez más en un intento de desaparecer el infierno que se estaba formando dentro de ella. La sensación de la piel de Ron sobre la suya era adictiva. Ahora entendía la frustración de Ron, la manera en la que estaba sentada en el escritorio no podía darla la opción de acercarse como ella quería.

Después de unos instantes, Ron separó sus labios de los de ella con un profundo respiro. Hermione gimió decepcionada, pero él la ignoró mientras alcanzaba su cinturón de armas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó confundida la castaña. Su cerebro apenas trabajaba.

"Necesito mi varita", murmuró distraído quitando dicho objeto del bolsillo de su cinturón.

"¿Para qué?"

Ron la miró como si fuera una completa idiota.

"Hermione, ¿estás tomando la poción anticonceptiva?", preguntó sarcásticamente.

Hermione sostuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para olvidar algo tan importante como eso?

"No", Hermione dijo horrorizada.

"Si, no creí que fuese así. No importa, el hechizo funciona casi tan bien"

"No sé cómo funciona ese hechizo", dijo Hermione, dificultosamente prestándole atención.

"Yo sí", contestó con una sonrisa levantando sus cejas, claramente disfrutando del hecho de que conocía un hechizo que ella no.

"¿Cómo lo conoces?", preguntó consternada.

"No te alteres. Bill y Charlie han estado metiéndolo en mi cabeza desde que tuve edad suficiente para saber para que se usaba. Se pasaron todo el verano molestando a los gemelos y a mí con eso. Podíamos nombrar el maldito hechizo mientras dormíamos", rió Ron, y Hermione se relajó levemente, pero todavía estaba insegura de dejar a Ron lograr tan importante encantamiento.

"¿Cómo sabes que funciona?", inquirió escéptica.

"No soy tío, así que debe funcionar bastante bien. Estoy seguro de que fue probado muchas veces. Conoces a mis hermanos. Todos están calientes".

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos dándole el espacio a Ron para que lograra hacer lo que debía hacer. Nunca había sido muy bueno en los encantamientos…-

Sintió los labios de Ron en la tersa piel debajo de su oreja por unos segundos y abrió sus ojos.

"No sentí nada" Hermione enterró sus dedos en el pelo color fuego y levantó su cabeza mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban suspicaces.

"Funcionó. Deja de preocuparte", se quejó inclinándose para chocar con sus labios y perderse en su garganta.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Hermione, funcionó. No eres la única que puedes hacer un hechizo. ¿Crees que quiero embarazarte? Mi madre me mataría", murmuró sobre la curva de su cuello.

"Si estás completamente seguro…" dijo, aunque sonaba totalmente insegura.

"Maldita sea, sí que sabes colmar la paciencia de un hombre", gruñó al levantar sus manos y enrollar sus cortos bucles en ellas para acercar su rostro al de él. "Funcionó. Ahora, cállate".

La boca de la castaña se abrió exageradamente, pero Ron la silenció con un profundo y agresivo beso antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera escapar de ella. Sus manos abandonaron su cabello para tomar sus caderas y apretarla contra sí mismo, y esta vez él se pegó a ella. Hermione gimió dentro de su boca y olvidó su enojo completamente, rindiéndose a él.

Sus agitadas respiraciones eran el único sonido en el corredor por un largo tiempo. Hermione estaba casi medio dormida cuando Ron se enderezó y la miró mientras ella continuaba disfrutando como hacían el amor, sin intenciones de parpadear y terminar la sensación de seguridad que la rodeaba.

"Mírame", le dijo y los párpados de la castaña se abrieron de par en par.

"Eso fue precioso", suspiró Hermione alcanzando la mejilla del pelirrojo para acariciarla.

"No es la palabra que hubiese usado pero… Si, lo fue", dijo Ron entre sonrisas antes de besarla rápidamente.

"Me alegra tanto que podamos haber compartido nuestra primera vez juntos… ¿A ti no?"

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron nuevamente, perdiéndose la incierta mirada en el rostro de ron… Todo lo que escuchó fue su forzada respuesta.

"Si, ¿quién mejor que tu, Hermione?"

El amor puede hacer que la gente haga cosas tontas… No escuchar decepción en la voz de un chico del que has sido amiga por más de cuatro años es una de ellas.

**Continuará…**


	4. Malentendidos y errores

Gracias a los que me intentaron responder mi duda del capítulo anterior, veremos cómo lo soluciono y adecuo mejor para la historia…

La historia se va poniendo picante! Espero sus RR!

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 4**

**Malentendidos y errores**

Incluso años más tarde, Ron siguió sin poder entender cómo logró volver a su cama después de lo que había pasado en el corredor del tercer piso, dándole una patética excusa a Harry antes de que su cabeza golpeara la almohada y se adentrara en el sueño más profundo de su vida. Había sobrevivido casi sin dormir por semanas y el único descanso que había logrado obtener era inducido por el alcohol, con el regalo de una resaca a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione lo había encantado y por una noche no se despertaría cubierto en sudor, tratando de recordarse de que se trataba solo de una pesadilla, de que el dolor no era real, de que los gritos solo eran parte de un sueño. En lugar de eso, esa noche estuvo llena de imágenes y sonidos de su chica atrapada en las redes de la pasión, sonrojada y hermosa, luciendo más increíble de lo que él imaginaba que podía.

No tenía práctica al día siguiente, así que disfrutó el poder dormir. Fue pasado el mediodía cuando Harry lo despertó a los sacudones.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?", preguntó Harry cuando Ron intentó abrir los párpados retorciéndose por la brillante luz del sol que se filtraba dentro de su habitación.

"Lo estaba", murmuró y dio media vuelta, tirando el cobertor para cubrirse, esperando que Harry solo desapareciera.

"Es muy tarde. Te perdiste el desayuno y el almuerzo".

"Iré a las cocinas más tarde", dijo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, el recuerdo de una desnuda Hermione sobre un viejo escritorio lo introdujo de nuevo en el clima que sentía antes de despertar.

"Ron", chasqueó Harry, obviamente presintiendo que se había dormido de nuevo.

"¿Podrías dejar de joderme?", dijo en un tono áspero.

"No, es tarde y Hermione ha estado nerviosa todo el día. Me está volviendo loca mirando a la escalera del cuarto de varones cada cinco segundos", dijo Harry molesto dejándose caer sobre su propia cama, enredando sus dedos detrás de la nuca. "¿Tuvieron una pelea?"

Ron había estado escuchando la mitad de lo que su amigo le había dicho: la mención de Hermione solo lo ayudó a concentrarse más en sus pensamientos detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Estaba casi a punto de dormirse nuevamente cuando las palabras de Harry invadieron su adormecida mente. Se giró e intentó mirar a su amigo a pesar de la fuerte luz, que aún le fastidiaba.

"¿Parecía molesta?" 

"Un poco", dijo Harry mirando el techo, sin parecer muy preocupado. Que Hermione estuviese molesta con Ron no era algo fuera de lo común.

"Maldita sea", suspiró Ron, tirándole las frazadas a un costado y parándose, vestido en nada más que sus bóxers. "¿Cuán molesta estaba?" 

"No lo sé. Parecía molesta. Estuvo leyendo la misma página de su libro por la última hora y media. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Fui un cretino".

"Y esta vez fue diferente porque…", lo incitó a completar la frase.

"Vete a cagar", gruñó Ron poniéndose un par de jeans Muggle que le gustaba usar los fines de semana.

"He dicho lo que es". 

"Eres un gran imbécil", refunfuñó Ron al ponerse una camisa negra por sobre su cabeza.

Ron dejó a Harry reposando en su cama y se dirigió hacía la Sala Común. Escaneó toda la habitación encontrando a Hermione en un rincón con un gran libro en su regazo, intentando pasar desapercibida. Levantó su mirada hacia las escaleras e inmediatamente la regresó a su libro cuando lo vio, e incluso a la distancia Ron pudo verla sonrojarse de vergüenza.

La Sala Común estaba repleta de Gryffindors, incluyendo a tres de sus hermanos. No era el lugar perfecto para hablar, especialmente con lo que él y Hermione tenían que conversar. Los gemelos nunca se cansarían de molestarlo si se enterasen de sus problemas.

Caminó hacia ella, decidido a ignorar la humillante mirada que ella le dedicaba. Quería solucionar el problema rápidamente; no quería arriesgar su amistad con ella por una buena revolcada, una increíble de hecho, pero aún no valía la pena el riesgo.

"Ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar", dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione arrastrándola para que lo siguiera.

"Ron, tengo trabajo que hacer", protestó alejándose.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelear? Solo dame unos minutos", murmuró Ron, tomando su mano de nuevo y sacándola de aquellas cuatro paredes.

"¿Y Harry?"

"¿Qué pasa con él? Esta perdido en su propio mundo, ¿o no lo has notado? Esta arriba alunado con mi hermana y probablemente se quede ahí por el resto del día".

"No seas malo, Ron".

"Pero es la verdad. Ha estado llorando por ella por semanas. Necesita superarlo".

"Esta enamorado… No es tan fácil". 

"Oh, ¿y cómo podrías tu saberlo? ¿Estás enamorada?", preguntó Ron deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, pensando dolorosamente en Viktor Krum. Un dolor en su pecho creció gracias a una razón desconocida.

Hermione parpadeó hacia él y pareció estar al borde de las lágrimas, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, no estoy enamorada". 

"Qué bueno", dijo Ron aliviado. Odiaba tener que matar a Krum. No lo entusiasmaba tener que pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

Ambos continuaron caminando silenciosamente, sus pies golpeando fuertemente sobre los pisos de piedra del castillo como si el eco que ambos provocaban fuese causado por lo que cargaban sobre los hombros. Ron estaba seguro de que ella estaba furiosa con él por lo sucedido la noche anterior y quería alejarla de ojos curiosos lo más posible antes de que charlaran sobre eso.

Tiró de la puerta del corredor del tercer piso con más fuerza que la necesaria, creando un eco muy fuerte por el pasillo cuando la puerta golpeó la pared. Entró y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando notó que Hermione aún estaba parada afuera mirándolo aprehensivamente.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?", preguntó, su voz llena de acusaciones.

"Para hablar… Es tranquilo aquí. Nadie nos molestará"

"No lo sé…" 

Ron pasó una mano por su cabello en frustración. "Por Dios, Hermione, ¿podrías entrar? No voy a abusar de ti".

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y él cerró la puerta tras ella, colocando un encantamiento silenciador y otro de cierre en el pedazo de madera, notando la ceja arqueada de Hermione mientras lo hacía.

"En caso de que Harry o Sirius subiesen… No quiero que escuchen la razón por la que estas encabronada conmigo".

"No estoy _encabronada_ contigo", dijo Hermione, pronunciando la palabra 'encabronada' exageradamente como si fuese extranjera, dándole a Ron la impresión de que estaba intentando hundirse a su nivel.

"¡Cierto! Ayer eras una de mis mejores amigas y hoy me tratas como un violador".

"No lo hice…"

"Si lo hiciste. No confías en mí", se quejó Ron, el dolor se reflejaba en su voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado. 

"En serio. No es que no confíe", respondió rápidamente ella al acercarse a él para tocar su brazo, pero rápidamente arrepintiéndose y escondiendo su mano de vuelta sobre su costado. "Soy yo. Yo fui la que te avanzó anoche".

Ron elevó su ceja a modo de sorpresa. Sabía que Hermione estaba molesta, pero había asumido que era ella quien estaba decepcionada de la manera de actuar del pelirrojo. Ahora veía la inseguridad y vergüenza en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que su reacción era gracias a su auto-odio. Le pareció bastante insultante, por decir algo.

"¿Así que te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de dormir conmigo?", preguntó, girándose para caminar hacia una vieja silla, a la que le sacudió el polvo para poder sentarse.

"No fue muy responsable. Somos jóvenes", Hermione evadió.

"Claro, Dios prohíba que la perfecta Hermione Granger haga algo irresponsable".

"¿Tu no te arrepientes?", inquirió la castaña caminando hacia él.

"No… Bueno, ahora sí, viendo que estas tan fastidiada por eso. Perdoname por haberte corrompido. No te preocupes, Hermione, no le diré a nadie que te has rebajado tanto como para revolcarte conmigo", gruñó el pelirrojo, cayendo sobre la silla, causando que una nube de polvo flotara sobre él a pesar de sus intentos anteriores de limpiarla.

"No entiendes", dijo ella. 

"Entonces creo que soy un poco tonto. Puedes agregarlo a tu lista de mis defectos".

"Ron, deja de actuar como un niño", lo regañó ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirándolo fijamente, aun parada.

Ron angostó sus ojos hacia ella, hirviendo de ira, con el dolor de su corazón haciéndolo sentir irracional. Antes de saber que estaba haciendo, tomó su mano, tirando de ella hasta que su rostro quedó al nivel del suyo… Y la besó, salvajemente. 

Hermione empujó sus hombros al principio, pero un segundo después pareció someterse a su poder. Sus dedos serpentearon la nuca del pelirrojo al separar sus labios, invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Él tenía la intención de alejarla, de demostrarle que no era un chiquillo y que ella aún lo deseaba, pero se olvidó de su propósito cuando su lengua atravesó la barrera de la boca de la castaña para explorarla y perderse en el sabor de ella.

Los dedos de Hermione recorrieron los finos cabellos color fuego de su nuca, causando que pequeños escalofríos lo invadieran. Todavía estaba herido, más de lo que jamás admitiría, pero de alguna manera ese dolor se había desvanecido, escondiéndose detrás de la neblina de deseo que accidentalmente logró resurgir entre ellos. Una parte de su mente estaba al tanto de que hacer esto de nuevo, tan rápido después de esa primera vez que tanto malestar les había causado a ambos, no era lo más brillante, pero no le importaba.

Movió sus labios llevándolos por la curva del cuello de su chica, acariciando su piel con sus dientes y su lengua, notando como amaba el aroma del shampoo de lavanda que ella había usado para tener tan dichoso aroma encima.

"Ron."

Hermione gimió suavemente y torció su cabeza a un costado, dándole al pelirrojo la libertad de conquistar su cuello, desarmándolo completamente al punto de la locura. Había algo en la manera que su nombre salía de entre los labios de la chica que lo hacía rozar esos niveles de demencia, como si hubiese nacido para decirlo. 

Ron deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, acomodándola en su regazo. Hermione pareció dudar por un momento al abrir sus ojos para mirarlo, buscando una respuesta cuando él ni siquiera sabía cuál era la pregunta. Finalmente, sus hombros se desplomaron y Ron hubiese preguntado porque si la boca de su chica no hubiese atacado la suya, si tan solo sus manos no se hubiesen hundido en su cabello, si su cuerpo no se hubiese arqueado contra él…

Ambos eran tenaces, por lo que su ropa terminó en el suelo rápidamente. Sus manos se rozaron mientras cada uno se disponía a explorar el cuerpo del otro, buscando lugares que hubiesen quedados sin descubrir la noche anterior. Ron casi perdió la cabeza cuando la pequeña mano de Hermione se envolvió alrededor de su excitación, cuando su cálido aliento golpeó su oreja pidiéndole que le enseñara como tocarlo. Lo hizo, pero no por demasiado tiempo, Hermione aprendía demasiado rápido y todo era todavía tan nuevo, tan increíblemente excitante…

Entonces estaba deslizándose dentro de ella, admirando su ruborizado rostro mientras ella se movía sobre él. Hermione se estremeció cuando entró en ella por primera vez, pero pareció olvidarse de ello cuando una ola de pasión que los inundaba a pesar de los pocos extraños segundos que le tomó acostumbrarse a estar encima de él. Ron podría haberse quedado así para siempre, pero la sensación de Hermione encima suyo, moviéndose mientras él guiaba sus caderas con las manos, era demasiado fuerte. Cuando Ron escuchó que su chica había alcanzado el clímax, abrió sus ojos para observarla tirar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca. Entonces acabó violentamente, su propia cabeza cayó hacia atrás abruptamente contra la silla y sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza gracias al avallasador placer al que ella lo arrastraba, dejándolo temblando por toda esa intensa situación.

No estaba somnoliento; había tenido más que el descanso necesario la noche anterior, así que solo se relajó contra la silla, escuchando como la respiración de Hermione volver a un ritmo normal, recorriendo su cabello con una de sus manos y disfrutando la sensación de sus suaves bucles contra su áspera palma. Le tomó bastante descubrir que la castaña se había quedado dormida, era obvio que ella no había descansado bien la noche anterior. Su corazón se contrajo, lo mataba pensar que ella había pasado probablemente toda la noche molesta por lo que habían hecho, pero ella había hecho el amor con él a conciencia una vez más, dejándolo aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

La dejó dormir por unos minutos, pero el solo pensar que Harry podría llegar buscándolos a ambos, o aún peor, de que podría descubrir que estaban juntos gracias a su Mapa del Merodeador, causó que la despertara, susurrando su nombre suavemente mientras con sus manos recorría su desnuda espalda. Hermione levantó su cabeza de su hombro para abrir sus párpados, sonrojándose con decoro cuando se movió y se dio cuenta de que él todavía estaba adentro suyo.

Le hubiese más que encantando hacerle el amor por lo que quedaba del día, pero notó algo de dolor en sus rasgos antes de que ella cayera sobre su pecho una vez más.

"Te lastimé", dijo Ron entre suspiros, no como pregunta sino como una afirmación.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y pareció querer esconder su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo. "No demasiado…"

"No quiero lastimarte de ninguna manera", le dijo moviéndose para pararse, levantando a Hermione de encima suyo y luego dejándola en la silla mientras se disponía a juntar su ropa.

Ron estaba en el proceso de levantar las prendas de Hermione también cuando notó a Hermione enroscarse en la silla, desnuda, con su cabeza descansando en el brazo de ésta y mirándolo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Era una fantasía vuelta realidad.

"¿Cómo seguimos después de esto?", preguntó ella tranquilamente, todavía mirándolo fijo.

Ron suspiró, dejando caer la ropa de sus manos y agachándose frente a ella. "No lo sé… Honestamente, no lo sé".

Hermione se estiró para acomodar un mechón de su rojo cabello lejos de su frente. Sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello por un segundo antes de llevarlos a sus labios, recorriéndolos lentamente, causando que Ron temblara.

"¿Me quieres, Ron?" 

Ron no pudo esconder la sorprendida expresión de su rostro como respuesta a la pregunta de su chica.

"Más que a cualquier cosa. No deberías preguntarlo", dijo Ron entrecortadamente. La sensación de dolor que había ignorado antes ahora resurgía a la superficie.

Hermione asintió. "Entonces está bien, ¿no? Esto está bien".

"¿Eso era lo que te sucedía? ¿Estabas preocupada de que no te quisiera?", preguntó incrédulo.

"Lo siento… Es solo que has cambiado y todo esto sucedió tan rápido. Y pensé…"

Ron levantó sus brazos, alcanzando el cuello de Hermione y aferrándose a él para pegar su frente con la de ella. "Ya pasó, olvidémonos de lo de antes. Ahora sabes que te quiero y yo sé que no te arrepientes… ¿O si lo haces?"

Hermione levantó la mirada para observarlo, apenas sonriendo. "No, no lo hago".

"Bien… Vistámonos y salgamos de aquí antes de que Harry decida empezar a buscarnos", dijo al alcanzar su ropa nuevamente. 

Así como había estado molesto antes, ahora en vez de eso estaba exaltado, y así lo pasó el resto del día. Hermione y él habían logrado sacar a Harry de su escondite con la excusa de que tenían pilas de trabajos por completar, lo que desafortunadamente, era puramente la verdad. 

Se sentaron en la esquina más alejada de la Sala Común y se ocuparon de sus deberes hasta que el lugar estuvo casi vacío y las velas perdían altura después de estar tanto tiempo prendidas. Ron estaba casi bizco gracias a toda la información que estaba intentando incorporar a su cerebro. La emoción de trabajar sobre uno de los libros más avanzados de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había perdido hacia bastantes horas… 

A pesar de esto, Ron continuaba de buen humor. Disfrutaba estudiar con sus amigos, intercambiando pícaras miradas con Hermione cuando Harry se distraía. No era tan insensible como para no apreciar el pequeño placer de estar en presencia de sus amigos. Literalmente había sentido su vida pasar delante de sus ojos cuando ese Mortífago había sostenido un cuchillo contra su garganta. Recordaba demasiado de todo eso como para saber que lo que más había extrañado eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Lo único desalentador de toda la jornada era Harry, que se sentía miserable, actuando aún más irritable de lo que Ron podía ser en sus peores días. No había ayudado a la causa que Ron no pudiese entender la continua depresión de su amigo sobre Ginny. Luego de varias horas de la pésima actitud de Harry, comenzó a fantasear con Harry recibiendo un preciso golpe en la cabeza y despertando en el hospital curado de su adicción a Ginny. 

Hermione era bastante más caritativa que el pelirrojo, ignorando sus sarcásticos comentarios e intentando sacar temas de conversación cuando la mirada de Harry parecía perderse en la nada.

"Es tan raro verte sin tus anteojos", dijo Hermione al mirarlo por encima de las notas que estaba tomando. Ron lo miró también, observando a su amigo respondía saliendo de su trance para mirar fijo a la castaña.

"Bueno… Es bastante raro verte sin cabello". 

Ron sintió como todos los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban defensivamente. Sabía que a Hermione todavía le incomodaba su cabello, y que Harry hiciese tan rudo comentario era pasarse de la raya, en su opinión. Alcanzó a su amigo y golpeó la parte atrás de su cabeza como represalias, felicitándose mentalmente por no pegarle más severamente.

"Ey, Harry, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Luce muy bien", le dijo mientras Harry se frotaba la cabeza.

"Gracias, Ron" Hermione le sonrió y luego regresó a Harry. "Debes hablar con Ginny. Te estás volviendo insoportable, Harry. Honestamente".

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Solo estoy irritado", dijo estirándose en el lugar.

Ron hizo rodar sus ojos y escuchó que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría. Se giro para observar a su hermana atravesarlo y dirigirse ágilmente hacia donde ellos estaban. Harry lanzó un gruñido y Ron inmediatamente dirigió toda su molesta a su hermana. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella se metiera para arruinar las cosas aún más.

"Harry, necesito hablar contigo", dijo Ginny frenando detrás del nombrado que miraba a sus libros con más interés de lo que lo había hecho toda la noche.

"Está ocupado, Ginny", dijo Ron dándole a su hermana una mirada amenazadora.

"No me interesa, Ron, necesito hablar con él. Me lo debe"

Era una malcriada… Ron agradeció a los dioses que solo le haya tocado tener una hermana mujer. Dejó caer su lápiz y se paró, mirando a Ginny que lo observaba desafiante.

"Vete, Ginny. ¡Estamos estudiando!"

"¿Eres su guardaespaldas?"

"Tal vez".

"Bueno, señor guardaespaldas, por lo que recuerdo, Harry no necesita que pelees sus batallas por él".

Ron casi se echó a reír. Obviamente ella no había notado lo desesperado que Harry era cuando se trataba de ella. A pesar de que se resistía a admitirlo, en esta instancia, Harry no estaba capacitado para pelear sus propias batallas. Ginny lo pulverizaría, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de eso.

"Ron, déjalos hablar", Hermione demandó desde su asiento.

"No te metas, Hermione", dijo Ron en un arrebato del que se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando notó la dolida expresión que había causado en el rostro de la castaña. Ella no entendía cuan severa era esta situación. Harry debía mantenerse lejos de Ginny. Tratándola como una niña mimada o no, Ron no quería que su hermana pasara por todo el infierno que él había experimentado.

"Mira, Ron. ¿Qué te parece esto? Te dejas de molestar o le diré a mamá sobre lo que escuché hablar a algunas chicas de Hufflepuff ayer en la biblioteca".

Ron estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose mal por haber maltratado a Hermione cuando lo que su hermana dijo lo golpeó. Pudo sentir físicamente todo el color de su rostro desvanecerse y como su corazón se le hundía en el estómago. La miró fijo, aún sorprendido, por un instante, y luego giró su rostro para observar a la castaña, esperando que de alguna manera no notase lo que implicaba el comentario de Ginny.

"¿De qué exactamente habrían estado hablando esas chicas de Hufflepuff, Ron?", preguntó Hermione, clavándole la mirada con una expresión de dolor y bronca.

En ese instante todo lo demás pareció desaparecer de la tierra. Ron casi no notó como Harry arrastraba a Ginny fuera de ese lugar y, de repente, dejó de importarle. Si querían, esos dos podían ir a echarse un polvo, por lo que le importaba. Se sentía mareado al ver la mirada de Hermione y saber lo que había causado en ella.

"Lo siento", murmuró, sacudiéndose un poco.

"¿Qué estaban diciendo, Ron?", Hermione preguntó parándose y cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, parpadeando rápidamente cuando sus propios ojos se llenaron de brillo. 

"¿Diciendo?", repitió, aún intentando deducir como había pasado todo esto.

"Esas chicas… ¿De qué estaban hablando?"

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? No estaba ahí", dijo intentando no imaginar lo que Ginny había oído.

Hermione suspiró molesta y se acercó unos pasos a él. "¿Qué hiciste para darles algo de qué hablar?"

Entonces Ron tragó saliva, mirando a Hermione, y se convenció de no mentirle nuevamente, pero desesperadamente deseando que la verdad no fuese tan malditamente dolorosa para ella.

Ella no tardó en notar la culpa en su rostro. "Te estuviste besuqueando con una de ellas, ¿es eso? ¿Estaban hablando de lo buen besador que eras o algo así?"

"Creo que la conversación puede haber tenido más detalles que ese", se atrevió a decir, intentando encontrar una manera de explicar todo.

"¿Cuánto más detallada?"

"Hermione, tienes que entender… No había manera de saber que lo que pasó entre nosotros era posible… Nunca lo hubiera hecho…"

Hermione lo estudió con una de sus cejas levantadas mientras lo hacía y Ron observó la última porción de la inocencia que no le había robado, desaparecer.

"Te acostaste con una de ellas", dijo en una voz apagada.

"Se me acercó justo cuando comenzaron las clases. No tengo planeado salir con ella nunca más. No hubiese aprovechado la situación si hubiese sabido que estabas interesada en mi", dijo velozmente, esperando poder hacerla entender.

"Así que te acuestas con cualquier chica que se te acerque. No importa si las quieres, o siquiera si las conoces…"

"Mira, no entiendes. Los hombres no rechazan un polvo con una chica linda", dijo Ron como si fuese obvio.

"Genial, entonces creo que eso explica lo que pasó anoche, ¿no? Tu amiga de Hufflepuff debe haber estado ocupada y yo me acerqué y…"

"Hermione, sabes que no es así. Ya te dije que te quería".

"Me quieres lo suficiente como para mentirme, ¿no es así? Que ingenua que debí haberte parecido. Estaba segura de que lo de anoche y lo de esta tarde había sido especial".

"Si que lo fue… ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que hice antes con eso?" dijo Ron acercándose a ella, solo para que Hermione le golpeara la mano que intentó tocarla.

"Pude haber sido tonta e inocente antes, pero ya no más. Aparentemente tienes otras admiradores, ve y úsalas a ellas", dijo en un tono de voz tan gélido que Ron debió parpadear para asegurarse de que era realmente su Hermione la que estaba hablando.

"Hermione, solo te quiero a ti. No sabía… Lo juro, si hubiese sabido lo increíble…"

"Oh, perdoname…" dijo irónicamente dándose la vuelta para irse.

Ron tomó su brazo para evitar que se fuese y dejase todo como estaba. "Lamento haberte lastimado por dormir con ella. Ya prometí que no pasará de nuevo".

"No te hagas ilusiones", dijo ella quitando su brazo del sostén del pelirrojo con una mirada llena de tanta furia que él tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás. "No me interesa con quién te revuelques… ¡¿Por qué no te revuelvas contigo mismo ya que te gusta tanto?"

Ron solo pudo mantenerse firme y observarla alejarse a las corridas hacia las escaleras del cuarto de chicas. Su voz todavía parecía hacer eco en las paredes de la Sala Común, repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez".

Tomó un profundo respiro y luego se giró en busca de su hermana y Harry, recordando que estaban en el cuarto. 

"Muchas gracias, Ginny. Te debo una", gruñó caminando hacia dónde Harry y Ginny estaban sentados. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio la mano de su hermana descansando en el pecho de Harry.

"Vamos, Harry. Es casi medianoche, tenemos que ir a la cama", dijo Ron rudamente hacía su amigo.

"Buenas noches", murmuró el niño que vivió dándole a Ginny una última larga mirada que le causó nauseas a Ron.

"Gracias de nuevo… Hermanita", bufó Ron sarcásticamente mientras arrastraba a Harry por las escaleras.

Una vez que llegaron a su dormitorio, Ron abrió la puerta y empujo a Harry adentro. Estaba tan molesto que se sentía violento.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando vio que Dean y Seamus estaban despiertos conversando en la cama del primero, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Neville.

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó Seamos mirando a uno y al otro repetitivamente.

"Nunca estuvo mejor", replicó Ron abriendo rápidamente su baúl y tomando la botella de whiskey que Charlie le había enviado más temprano esa semana para ayudarlo a él y a Harry a dormir. 

Ignoró las miradas de sorpresa de sus dos compañeros de cuarto dejándose caer en la cama de Harry, tomando un largo trago antes de pasarle la botella a su amigo, que parecía necesitar un trago casi tanto como él. Usualmente, ambos eran bastante más discretos cuando bebían pero a Ron no le interesaba obviamente, y a Harry tampoco, al tomar un trago, suspirar y mirar a Ron. 

"Estoy en problemas", dijo Harry seriamente antes de hundir el pico de la botella en sus labios.

"Yo también, amigo…" Ron suspiró, quitándole la bebida a su amigo y mirando de reojo a Dean y Seamus, que quitaron su mirada rápidamente pretendiendo estar interesados en su juego de cartas.

"¿Quieren probar?", preguntó Ron sosteniendo la botella hacia ellos, mas por cortesía que otra cosa.

Ambos sacudieron su cabeza. "¿De dónde lo sacaste?", preguntó Dean.

"El hada del whiskey me lo trajo", replicó el pelirrojo con voz inexpresiva causando que Harry se ahogara y empezara a reír.

Ron volvió su mirada a su amigo y comenzó a reír el también, ignorando a Dean y Seamus que susurraban palabras sobre ellos dos y su posible locura, la maldición Cruciatus y algo más.

Alcanzó a aferrarse a la cortina de su cama, tirando de ella para cerrarla mientras se inclinaba sobre el poste al pie de la cama de Harry. Todos habían estado esperando por semanas que el dúo se volviera loco. El mundo podía explotar por lo que a Ron le interesaba, nadie sabía una mierda de nada y él se sentía más amargado que nunca. Por un pequeño instante, pensó que tal vez podría volver a la normalidad, que podría ser feliz a pesar de todos. La caída dolió el doble la segunda vez. Se sintió viejo y adolorido… Años luz de Dean y Seamus, a unos metros de donde estaba.

Y esta vez no tenía a nadie a quién culpar más que a sí mismo. 

**Continuará…**


	5. Amigos

Perdón, perdón, perdón! Estuve con unos problemas personales pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo poner toda mi voluntad para compensar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!

Gracias a todos los por RR de nuevo!

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 5**

**Amigos**

Hermione dio una vuelta en su cama, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad matutina para mirar su reloj, todavía tenía unos minutos más para dormir. Su rostro le dolía de tanto llorar y su cuerpo todavía le dolía de las formas más íntimas, recordándole porque estaba tan molesta para empezar.

Si viviera más tiempo que el mismísimo Dumbledore, nunca superaría la traición de Ron. Todo había sido una mentira…

Su dignidad se sentía igual de destrozada que su corazón, y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Necesitaba arreglar la situación lo más rápido posible. Si Ron o Harry pensaban que se presentaría a la práctica con el rostro colorado e hinchado, estaban muy equivocados.

Se levantó de la cama determinada a enfrentar el día con su orgullo intacto. Nunca sabrían cuanto estaba sufriendo por dentro. No lo iba a esconder pero tampoco actuaría como una llorona desmoronada por su corazón roto. Era mucho más fuerte que eso.

**-o-o-o-**

Hermione no debió haberse preocupado por lo que sus dos amigos pensaran sobre ella, murmuró, mientras se sentaba en las gradas una hora más tarde observándolos luchar para completar su circuito. Ella misma había terminado diez minutos antes, pero había sido porque los dos muchachos habían llegado veinte minutos tarde y recibido el castigo de diez vueltas extra.

Ambos lucían terrible, sus ojos estaban completamente colorados y sus movimientos eran perezosos. Debía recordarse que estaba enojada con ambos como para correr hacía ellos y sentir sus frentes o insistir que fuesen a ver a Madam Pomfrey en ese instante.

En realidad, Harry no le había hecho nada, pero era parte de la especie masculina y sentía como si estuviese aliado a Ron en esta. Además, había visto a Harry fijar su mirada en Ron en el segundo en que Ginny mencionó a la chica de Hufflepuff, lo que significaba una cosa: Harry sabía, y obviamente se lo había callado, convirtiéndolo prácticamente en el mismo idiota que Ron. En la mente de Hermione, al menos.

Había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos humillantes que no notó como Harry y Ron se acercaban a las gradas, mucho más exhaustos de lo que debieran estar. No fue hasta que escuchó su nombre en un tono de voz alto que miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Ron observándole expectante.

"¿Vas a ignorarnos todo el día?", preguntó de la misma áspera manera que desconcertaba a Hermione por alguna razón. 

No respondió, simplemente se paró y bajo hacia donde estaban ellos, chocando suavemente a Harry al pasar junto a él y seguir de largo por el césped.

"Fantástico, Ron… Esta molesta conmigo también. Justo lo que necesitaba…", gruñó Harry, frotando su frente y observando a Ron. 

Y así fue como transcurrió todo su día… Ignorándolos a ambos. Entonces un día se convirtió en una semana y se sentía exhausta de la soledad mientras los días continuaban pasando. Todavía continuaba asistiendo a los entrenamientos de guerra con los varones e ignorar a las personas con las que pasaste gran parte de tu vida no era fácil. Se encontró constantemente mordiéndose la lengua para evitar dirigirles la palabra. Y no colaboraba el hecho de que ambos lucían terrible. Especialmente Ron, que lucía un poco mas enfermo cada día que ella no les hablaba a ninguno de los dos. Harry estaba estresado, pero el estado de Ron lucía mucho peor. Estaba más pálido solo teniendo algo de color en el rostro gracias a sus pecas. Sus ojos tenían oscuros círculos debajo de ellos que se acrecentaban mientras pasaban los días. Incluso se escapaba de los entrenamientos, debiendo frenar para descansar, cuando unos meses antes se hubiese esforzado al máximo hasta desmayarse antes de admitir debilidad.

**-o-o-o-**

Hermione era una persona fuerte, pero no quería decir que fuese rencorosa, y cuanto más tiempo pensaba en todo lo sucedido, su enojo hacía Ron iba disminuyendo. Es verdad, le había mentido, pero ella también había hecho muchas suposiciones.

Miró a los dos varones que conversaban tranquilamente en un rincón de la Sala Común, que estaba prácticamente vacía ya que era bastante tarde. Ron le sonreía a algo que Harry había dicho, sus cejas se elevaban disfrutando cualquiera sea el relato que estaba escuchando y entonces Hermione se preguntó de que hablaban ambos. Aunque el aislamiento lo había impuesto ella misma, odiaba estar apartada de todo.

Por los últimos tres días, desde que había comenzado a notar el estado deplorable de Ron, había estado intentando arreglar las cosas con él, al menos hasta que pudiera saber que le sucedía. Pero el orgullo era algo terrible, especialmente cuando eres tan orgullosa como Hermione solía ser.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado con la mirada fija en ambos hasta que sintió a Ron observándola a ella. Sus ojos azules penetraban sus pensamientos desde la otra punta de la habitación. Por primera vez en días, no rompió el contacto visual, sino que en lugar de eso, los miró aún mas fijamente, viendo a Harry mirar su reloj y luego de vuelta hacía Ron, que lucía más miserable que nunca. 

"Debo irme", dijo Harry, su voz resonando en el cuarto mientras se paraba y notaba por primera vez como sus dos amigos se miraban sin romper la concentración. Se acercó a Ron para decirle algo y luego se dirigió hacia la salida, pasando a su lado en el camino. "Nos vemos, Hermione". 

Hermione lo observó caminar junto a ella y se dio cuenta de lo horriblemente injusta que había sido con él durante los últimos incontables días. "Si, nos vemos luego".

Lo había dicho suavemente pero siendo las primeras palabras que le había dirigido en más de once o doce días –no lo recordaba exactamente-, Harry la miró sorprendido. Entonces, le guiñó un ojo y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, algo bastante raro en él. "Te queremos, Hermione. Por favor regresa con nosotros". 

Hermione asintió, intentando esconder la sorprendida expresión de su rostro. "¿Qué te sucedió?" 

"Ah… Podría decirte, pero luego debería matarte", bromeó observando su reloj una vez más. "Debo irme. Pero humilla solo un poco a Ron y arréglense… Por favor, por mi salud mental. Es un viejo cascarrabias cuando no estás. Yo también lo soy, en realidad".

"¿Vas a encontrarte con Ginny?", Hermione preguntó. Solo una mujer podía causar tal cambio drástico en Harry, que había sido miserable desde que habían regresado al colegio. 

Deseó no haber preguntado porque la mirada de su amigo se apagó instantáneamente. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso".

Hermione alcanzó su mano sintiéndolas ásperas y recordando las manos de Ron. "Todo va a estar bien, Harry".

"Mmm… Tal vez algún día", respondió sonando poco crédulo. "Nos vemos, Hermione. Deja que se disculpe. Sé que es un idiota, pero conoces a Ron… Su corazón siempre está en el lugar correcto".

Hermione se inclinó sobre el respaldar de la silla luego de que su amigo salió de la sala. El cuello le ardía por la mirada de Ron fijo en él, pero no estaba lista para hacer lo que deseaba profundamente todavía. Las palabras de Harry retumbaban en sus oídos, un horrible recordatorio de cuan acertadas habían sido. El corazón de Ron siempre estuvo en el lugar correcto en las situaciones que realmente importaban. Nadie era más leal y protector de la gente que amaba que Ron. 

"¿Hermione?" 

Hermione se giró para ver a Ron inclinándose sobre la silla más cercana a ella con sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho mientras la miraba.

"Vete, Ron", le dijo, e incluso para ella misma, sonaba demasiado descorazonado. 

"No puedes ignorarme para siempre", respondió él, dejándose caer en la silla y recorriendo su rojizo cabello con una mano, luego frotando sus ojos de la manera en la que alguien que estuviese realmente exhausto lo haría.

"Luces terrible", suspiró finalmente.

"Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor", rió amargadamente. "Pero al menos me estás hablando, incluso si es para insultarme".

"No lo dije como un insulto… Estoy… preocupada. Luces enfermo", Hermione completó; su orgullo desapareciendo mientras analizaba los rasgos adormecidos de Ron, hambrienta por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. 

"Solo estoy cansado. No he estado durmiendo mucho", murmuró con voz levemente temblorosa.

"Oh, Ron". 

Hermione cedió en la tentación, moviéndose para acomodarse de rodillas frente a él. Sus dedos alcanzaron su mejilla y la recorrieron, áspera por no haberse afeitado. Sintió una sacudida de lujuria al recorrerla, olvidándose del hecho de que debía afeitarse para comenzar a lucir algo mejor.

"Lo siento tanto, Hermione. Por favor, dime que serás mi amiga de nuevo. No me interesa el resto, pero te necesito como mi amiga. No puedo vivir sin eso". 

La voz de Ron sonaba tan cruda, tan increíblemente sincera que no podía decir que no. Asintió y Ron dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, alcanzando su rostro para sostenerlo y descansar su frente contra la de ella. 

"Te extrañé. Merlín, extrañé tanto esto", murmuró llevando una mano hacia su cabello, recorriendo sus bucles lentamente, causando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la joven. 

Obviamente ron no estaba tan cansado porque notó el estremecimiento de Hermione inmediatamente, continuando con sus caricias mientras buscaba sus ojos con los propios con desesperación.

"Debo irme a la cama", dijo Hermione rápidamente, pero se mantenía inmóvil en el lugar. 

Ron asintió, "Si, yo también".

"¿Vas a estar bien?", preguntó parándose de repente de mala gana, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Ron, cuyos ojos se estrecharon un poco, contemplándola.

"Creo que sí", replicó sin moverse mientras ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Hermione subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Rápidamente se vistió para dormir en la oscuridad, sus compañeras de cuarto se habían dormido hacía bastante tiempo y se sentía agradecida por ello.

No comprendía como Ron podía tener tal efecto en ella tan fácilmente. Una cosa era perdonarlo, otra muy distinta era caer en sus brazos en medio de la Sala Común. Si no supiese mejor casi diría que tenía algún hechizo sobre ella. Con el girar de una moneda, se perdía en él.

Se recostó en la cama por unos largos minutos, pidiéndole a su corazón que dejase de latir tan fuertemente, intentando controlar las ganas de pararse e ir en búsqueda de él para aliviarlo, para que el la calmase a ella. Su mente repetía una y otra vez las eróticas imágenes de sus encuentros con Ron, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera a esos recuerdos. 

Casi se cae de la cama cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. El deseo que sentía se desvaneció inmediatamente. Alcanzó su varita y espío a través de las cortinas de su cama, esperando encontrarse con la capa de algún Mortífago.

No había ninguna figura encapuchada, no había nadie. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la oscuridad, segura de que había escuchado la puerta abrirse y esperando no haber perdido la cabeza de la realidad. 

Un gritó se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando una mano cubrió su boca… Una mano muy grande y áspera.

"Soy yo", susurró Ron frenéticamente. 

"Lo sé… Sé muy bien como son tus manos", respondió entre dientes cuando él la quitó de su boca, con una sensación de alivio, de que el intruso fuera Ron con la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry, y horror de que se hubiese escurrido dentro del dormitorio de chicas. "¿Qué haces aquí?" 

"Necesitaba verte. Sentí que no terminamos lo de antes. ¿Me dejas un lugar? No quiero que me atrapen aquí", susurró cerrando las cortinas al acomodarse sobre la cama, dándole a Hermione una porción de sus brazos llenos de pecas mientras lo hacía. 

Una vez que las cortinas los rodeaban, Ron se quitó la capa y lanzó un hechizo de Silenciamiento sobre la cama. Hermione no confiaba en su encantamiento desde que había tenido problemas con él durante el entrenamiento, así que lanzó uno ella misma antes de atacarlo con furia.

"¡Ron! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes venir a mi cuarto cuando se te ocurra. ¿Estas loco?" 

"Tal vez", dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando las piernas desnudas de Hermione, ya que esa noche solo estaba usando una camisa grande para dormir.

"Te dije que te perdonaba. ¿Qué más hay para decir?", preguntó cubriendo sus piernas con su propio cuerpo.

"Tu no… ¡Yo! Yo no me perdono. Me siento mal. Me siento físicamente mal cada vez que te veo",

"Oh, muchas gracias… Que gran cumplido. Me alegra que te hayas metido aquí en la mitad de la noche para decirme eso".

Ron frotó sus ojos suspirando cansado. "Argh, no… No quise decir eso… Bueno, es lo que quería decir, pero no así. Es que… No soporto haberte lastimado. Necesito arreglarlo".

"Hay cosas que no pueden ser corregidas, Ron. Va a tomar un tiempo", respondió tratando de ignorar la carga de energía que parecía irradiar del cuerpo de él. 

"Quiero compensártelo", dijo alcanzando su mejilla para tocarla.

Hermione se sacudió casi instantáneamente con los ojos bien abiertos. No había posibilidad de que se refiriese a lo que ella pensaba. 

"Debes irte a la cama, Ron. Creo que la falta de sueño te está confundiendo un poco", dijo lentamente.

"No estoy confundido", dijo recorriéndole la garganta con una mano, deslizando sus cálidos dedos sobre su pulso, enviando así la más fantástica sensación de relajamiento y comodidad a través de ella. "Déjame compensártelo", pidió de nuevo, su aliento caliente chocando contra su oído. 

"Está bien", dijo respirando suavemente, sorprendida de sus palabras. 

En una nublosa parte de su mente, Hermione pensó que se la estaba dejando demasiado fácil pero entonces sintió sus labios candentes sobre su cuello y sus manos recorriendo sus brazos enviando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y sus pensamientos desaparecieron mientras se recostaba sobre la almohada. Por alguna razón, sabía que Ron no tenía otra intención que hacerla sentir mejor, de aliviar el dolor que le había causado, y entonces se sintió bien.

Los dedos de Ron desabrocharon cada uno de los botones de su camisa mientras sus labios seguían el trazo de piel que se revelaba mientras la prenda se abría. Su piel era sensible y odiaba la sensación de la camisa de algodón de él sobre su pecho en vez de su cálida piel. Luego, como si le pudiese leer los pensamientos, Ron alcanzo su propia cintura para quitarse la camisa por sobre la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, antes de que su cabeza se zambullera en el estómago de la joven para recorrer la suave piel con su lengua. 

Le suspiraba palabras contra su piel, frases sueltas y sin sentido, diciéndole cuanto la había extrañado, cuan apenado estaba y cuan hermosa pensaba que ella lucía en ese momento… Una y otra vez, a veces repitiendo lo mismo tres o cuatro veces. Cada palabra era desesperada y tan sincera mientras intentaba aliviar su excitado estado y ocuparse de ella. Y aunque se sintiese increíble, a Hermione le rompió el corazón saber que Ron había estado sufriendo tanto. 

Alcanzó el rojizo cabello que tanto amaba entrelazando sus dedos en él para levantar su rostro y llevarlo cerca del suyo. "Ven aquí", rogó hasta que ambos rostros se encontraron. "Está bien. Ya pasó… No estoy enojada contigo".

Ron la miró por un segundo. Sus azules ojos lucían como zafiros en plena oscuridad, brillando con pequeñas lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto", dijo nuevamente. 

"Se que lo sientes. Nunca debí dejar que algo tan estúpido como esto se metiera en nuestra amistad. Nunca más, ¿si? Nunca más dejaremos que pase".

Ron asintió. "No fue tan importante".

"Así es. Nosotros somos los que importamos… Nuestra amistad es la que importa", dijo Hermione acariciando los lados de su rostro. 

La observó fijamente, rozando un dedo por su cuello. "Moriría por ti".

"Lo sé… Yo también lo haría por ti". 

Últimamente, palabras como esas no eran dichas al pasar por ninguno de ellos.

Los labios de Ron se adueñaron de los de ella. La lengua de Hermione se estiró para acariciarla contra la de él y ambos gimieron, temblando, rezando a que ese día nunca llegase para poner a prueba esa promesa.

Su manera de hacer el amor era distinta que antes. Esa noche, hicieron cosas que Hermione ni siquiera había logrado soñar, y era extrañamente regocijador que ambos alcanzaran algo que pudiera ser solo de ellos dos. 

Ron la había completado no solo con sus manos sino que también con su boca y aunque Hermione quisiese protestar, no pudo, se sentía tan increíble. Y entonces hizo lo único que podía pensar… Le devolvió el favor. Deslizándose por su cuerpo como él lo había hecho con ella y tomando su sexo entre sus labios, sintiéndose totalmente gratificada cuando la cabeza de Ron cayó hacia atrás con un profundo gemido y su cuerpo se sacudió de intenso placer, sin importarle las palabras groseras que tanto le molestaban de él, muchas de ellas eran razones para reprimirlo en otras ocasiones.

Y entonces él le rogaba que parara, jurando no poder resistir más, tirando de su cabello suavemente para que lo liberase. Gateó hasta enfrentarse a él, observando su rostro que parecía mucho más vivo que en la Sala Común unas horas antes.

"No tenemos que parar. No me importa", Hermione dijo suavemente sabiendo que él la había probado íntimamente y estaba bastante curiosa de hacer lo mismo con él.

"No quiero eso ahora mismo. Quiero estar adentro tuyo. ¿No lo quieres?", preguntó con voz ronca, recorriendo sus labios con el pulgar. 

La tentación era demasiada. Se inclinó y la besó, entonces sus manos se enrredaron en su cabello, que ya lucía revuelto. Ron se giró en el lugar para poder acomodarla debajo suyo. El cuerpo de ella lo recordaba bastante bien, logrando que una familiar explosión de deseo se adueñara mientras entraba suavemente dentro suyo, sacudiéndose tanto que su cabeza cayó de golpe sobre el hombro de ella. 

"Está bien", susurró arqueando sus caderas sobre las de él, sabiendo que el temía estar lastimándola de nuevo. "Se siente muy bien".

Si que lo era, se sentía increíble. Las anteriores veces siempre había habido algún pequeño dolor, alguna molesta, pero ya no más, ahora solo disfrutaba de la increíble sensación de estar completa, de estar conectada a él. 

Ron respondió a sus movimientos y Hermione no pudo evitar gemir de deseo cuando su cabeza se apretó contra la almohada. 

"Se siente tan bien", susurró contra su oreja, penetrándola nuevamente, pareciendo deslizarse incluso más profundamente. 

Se mantuvieron así por un largo tiempo; a veces era rápido, a veces lento, y cuando fue demasiado para soportarlo, Ron se detuvo por un momento, besándola para distraerse.

Por supuesto, Hermione no tuvo la necesidad o deseo de aguantarse y cuando Ron finalmente cedió a su desgarradora pasión, ella ya había alcanzado su cúspide dos veces y continuaba susurrándole palabras de aliento, pidiéndole que se deje llevar por sus gemidos mientras sus manos recorrían su pecosa espalda. Ron se sacudió sobre ella y alcanzó su cima, gimiendo su nombre en un lujurioso tono contra su oído. 

Cuando terminó, Ron se acomodó junto a ella, su cuerpo encajando contra el suyo mientras hundía su cabeza en su revoltoso cabello, inhalando su aroma profundamente.

"Me encanta como hueles", murmuró en la oscuridad, su voz sonó pesada pero bastante despacio. 

"Me alegra saberlo", replicó Hermione entre risas intentando voltearse, pero el fuerte brazo de él la sostuvo en el lugar, con su espalda presionando firmemente contra su marcado pecho. 

"Quedémonos así por un momento".

"Ron, debes regresar a tu habitación. Harry se dará cuenta de que no estás", susurró Hermione sin intención de que él se fuese, en realidad. 

"No lo notará. Lo prometo…" murmuró, pareciendo apagarse mientras hablaba, recordándole a Hermione lo cansado que había estado por días. "Déjame decírtelo. Haces que mis pesadillas desaparezcan".

"No sabía que tenías pesadillas", dijo preocupada sintiendo una cuota de culpa apropiarse de ella por ignorarlo por tanto tiempo. 

Hermione esperó una respuesta, pero no hubo alguna, solo la profunda respiración de Ron en la oscuridad. Estaba dormido, tan dormido que no se inmutó cuando ella se giró dentro de sus brazos y estudió su rostro, que ahora se veía relajado. 

Finalmente, su propio cansancio se adueñó de ella. Giró nuevamente y se acomodó en sus brazos pensando en que él había usado la poca energía que le quedaba compensándole a ella sus errores. Y lo había logrado con éxito…

**Continuará…**


	6. Accidentes

**-o-o-o-**

Aca estoy con una nueva actualización! Lamento mucho la demora, pero esta época del año es terrible en cuanto a exámenes y, como pueden ver, este capítulo es muy largo y no terminaba jamás de pasarlo! Disfruten, y espero los RR!

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 6**

**Accidentes**

Ron se levantó de un salto. Su piel sentía la gélida mañana de Febrero, especialmente ya que era lo único que vestía. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve aquí… Tengo frío".

Se giró en el lugar para ver como Hermione tiraba del cobertor y se cubría mientras trataba de acurrucarse aún más en la improvisada cama que habían aparecido en el corredor del tercer piso. 

"El fuego se apagó hace horas", respondió mientras revolvía una pila de ropa en busca de su varita. "Ahora sé porque se nos estaba congelando el…"

"¡Ron!"

"El alma", finalizó con aire de suficiencia, ignorando su mirada mientras sostenía su varita triunfante.

Rápidamente encendió el fuego y regresó velozmente debajo de las frazadas con Hermione, que chilló y se alejó cuando entró en contacto con él. 

"¡Estas helado! ¡Aléjate!", gritó Hermione entre risas, escabulléndose hacia el borde contrario al pelirrojo.

Ron la alcanzó y sostuvo de la cintura, tirando de ella firmemente para que regresara a su lado aunque ella intentara escaparse con poco entusiasmo, causando que se endureciera a pesar de haber pasado la mayoría de la noche haciéndole el amor.

"Tal vez es tu turno de calentarme", susurró en su oído. "Después de todo, prendí el fuego porque tú me lo pediste. Yo puedo soportar el frío".

Hermione dejó de luchar para alejarse cuando los cálidos labios del pelirrojo rozaron su oreja y comenzaron un camino por su cuello. Ron inhaló la esencia de lavanda de su shampoo y suspiró, causando que ella se estremezca. Dios, nunca se cansaba de ese aroma. Hermione arqueó su espalda contra él, acomodando su cabeza contra el cuello de él. 

"Eres insaciable. El resto de las chicas no tienen este problema", dijo Hermione suavemente y Ron pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Qué problema?"

"Lavender dijo que ella y Seamus solo lo hacen una vez y él se da vuelta y se duerme. No tiene que lidiar con un insomne crónico que la mantenga despierta toda la noche".

Ron rió y cambió su posición hasta que logró tener a Hermione inmovilizada debajo de él. "¿Estas bromeando? ¿Dijo eso? Espera a que encuentre a Seamus".

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. "¡Ron, no lo harías!"

"Oh, sí, que lo haré".

"Es algo personal entre ellos. Además, no creo que haga mucho que lo estén haciendo. Tal vez solo necesite práctica", razonó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. 

"¿Si es algo tan personal porque te lo contó?"

"No lo sé. Sería muy feliz si no lo hubiera hecho pero Parvati y ella se quedan despiertas toda la noche hablando de cosas como esa. Tengo que poner un hechizo de silenciamiento para poder dormir".

"Bueno, no debería haber parloteado de más", dijo Ron con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció cuando Hermione logró escaparse de él y se disponía a pararse. "¿A dónde vas?"

"De vuelta a mi cuarto. Te conté porque confío en ti. Estarías traicionando mi confianza si le dijeras algo a Seamus", dijo Hermione en una voz un poco herida mientras salía de debajo de las mantas, temblando de frío mientras buscaba su ropa.

Ron se levantó de un salto y fue hasta donde ella revolvía la pila de ropa, separando la suya de la de él. Se paró para ponerse la camisa, obviamente intentando resistir el fío por lo que no se había puesto el sostén. Ron envolvió un brazo en su cintura completamente y la acercó a su pecho de un tirón.

"No le diré nada a Seamus. Solo estaba bromeando", se inclinó y dijo en una dulce voz.

"¡No, no lo estabas!"

"Está bien, no lo estaba pero ni diré nada si te molesta".

"¿Lo prometes?", preguntó Hermione al girarse entre sus brazos y mirarlo a los ojos.

"Si, Hermione, lo prometo", respondió sonando como un niño pequeño murmurando palabras a su madre. Luego se le iluminó la cara, "¿Al menos puedo contarle a Harry?"

"¡No! Honestamente, ¿necesito saber las cosas sobre las que hablan ustedes dos?"

"Probablemente no… Aunque, es algo bueno que se esté tirando a Cho en vez de a mi hermana o tendría que matarlo".

"¿Alguna vez hablan… de mi?"

"¡No! No me gusta la idea de Harry mutilándome", respondió Ron girándose para regresar a ambos debajo de las frazadas.

"Creo que debemos decirle. No me gusta mentir".

"No estamos mintiendo. Solo no le estamos diciendo la verdad entera. Además, es algo entre tú y yo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry? Tiene ciertas opiniones sobre ti y piensa que estoy intentando corromperte".

Hermione arqueó una ceja enredando sus piernas con las de él. "¿No es exactamente lo que estás haciendo?"

"Absolutamente… Y ese es el motivo por el que no quiero contarle", dijo Ron con una sonrisa, luego se presionó aun más intensamente contra ella y gimió al observar la cabeza de Hermione caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

"Oh, Dios, amo… esto", finalizó débilmente, dando la impresión de que quería decir algo más cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

Ron la observó fijamente. Habían estado esquivando esta situación por meses. Sabía que Hermione estaba esperando que él le diga que la amaba. El problema era que él no sabía si lo hacía, o aún más importante, si debía hacerlo. Él no merecía estar enamorado de alguien como Hermione Granger.

"Yo también amo esto", dijo y se inclinó para recorrer su mandíbula con los labios para no ver el dolor en los ojos de ella.

Pero lo sintió… y lo hizo sentir enfermo. Hasta tuvo que detenerse y frotar su frente como distracción.

Sabía que podía compensarlo, pero era solo un arreglo temporario y siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar. De una vez por todas quiso dejarse ir, sentir el dolor, incluso si significase que ella debía sentirlo también, pero todo aquello le parecía algo que hubiese hecho en el pasado y ahora era demasiado tarde. Antes de que se diese cuenta, sus labios se deslizaban sobre el pulso de ella mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de sus brazos, desde las muñecas hacia arriba, logrando que Hermione largara un suave gemido. Y ya no se sintió más enfermo.

**-o-o-o-**

Varias horas después Ron se encontraba con la mirada perdida sobre su desayuno. Por supuesto, eso no lo detuvo en comer. Miró a Harry, sentado junto a él, que lucía casi tan cansado como él mismo se sentía.

De vez en cuando Harry y Cho se dejaban llevar y pasaban la noche entera juntos, lo que hacía que Ron pudiese hacer lo mismo con Hermione. No funcionaba de ninguna otra manera. Harry sufría de insomnio casi tan profundamente o aún peor que el mismísimo Ron, y podría notar si su amigo pelirrojo no estuviese en su cama, incluso si fuese a mitad de la noche. 

"¿Te divertiste anoche?"

La cabeza de Harry hizo un ruido seco al levantarse. "¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste", dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"Si, supongo", Harry se hundió de hombros y continuó comiendo. "Nos llevamos bastante bien".

Ron dejó de interrogar a su amigo. No le gustaba hablar de Cho en público, hecho por el que Ron no podía culparlo. De todos modos, Ron notó la mirada de su amigo moverse hacia Ginny unos segundos más tarde. Pareció sacudir sus pensamientos y se giró hacia Hermione.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa, tortuga?"

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Harry que estaba sentado junto a ella. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Luces cansada. ¿No te estarás enfermando, no?" replicó Harry, esforzándose para ver más de cerca a Hermione.

"No. Es que me quedé hasta tarde estudiando. Estuve revisando algunos libros de medicina que me dio Madam Pomfrey. Creo que es importante aprender ese tipo de encantamientos, para poder curar a alguien sin usar pociones. Aunque llevemos algunas con nosotros… No podemos planear todo".

"Perdón por preguntar", dijo Harry levantando su mano en posición defensiva. Luego murmuró por lo bajo: "Maldita pérdida de tiempo, si me preguntas".

"Escuché eso, Harry. Puede llegar el día en que estés feliz de que yo sepa cosas como esas".

"Esta bien, está bien… Tienes razón. Estoy muy feliz de que aprendas a hacerlo", dijo Harry girando hacia Ron y rodando los ojos.

"Si, así nosotros no tenemos que hacerlo también", rió Ron cuando Hermione lo miró por detrás de Harry.

Fue unos minutos después cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que todo lo que su amiga había dicho había sido una mentira. Lo había dicho tan fácilmente que incluso él había comenzado a creérselo. Había sido sorprendente durante estos últimos meses ver qué buena mentirosa Hermione había resultado ser, totalmente opuesto a él, que usualmente daba malas excusas mientras las puntas de sus orejas se enrojecían.

Era sábado así que pasaron la mayor parte de él poniéndose al día con las clases que habían dejando desatendidas gracias a los entrenamientos. Ron seriamente extrañaba poder sentarse y disfrutar un simple juego de ajedrez los fines de semana. De vez en cuando convencía a Ginny de unírsele en uno ya que ella no estaba ocupada y Harry era la otra única persona que realmente podía ser un competidor a su nivel. Algunas veces llegó a sospechar que su hermana le podía leer la mente, pero ella solo respondía que había estado practicando con una inocente sonrisa. 

Pasaron el día trabajando, e incluso después de la cena, seguían atascados en un rincón de la Sala Común, estudiando, entre otras cosas, las malditas lecciones médicas de Madam Pomfrey.

"No estás poniendo tu mejor esfuerzo, Ron".

Ron frotó una mano sobre su rostro a modo de frustración y trató de recordarse como lucía Hermione la noche anterior, gimiendo su nombre, porque en ese momento solo pensaba en estrangularla.

"Si que lo hago. Solo que no tengo la mente necesaria para estas cosas".

"No tienes ningún problema con el resto de las clases. Solo estás siendo holgazán. Seguro preferirías que yo lo aprendiera para que tu no necesitaras hacerlo", dijo Hermione enojada, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

"Exactamente. Si lo sabes y lo amas tanto, ¿Por qué Harry y yo tenemos que hacerlo?"

"¿Y que si yo fuera la que resultase lastimada?" preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"Entonces debemos asegurarnos de que tu estés sana y salva, ¿no?", respondió débilmente, intentando olvidarse de la idea de Hermione herida seriamente.

"¡Pero qué realista eres, Ron! ¿Y cómo se proponen lograr eso? Cualquier cosa puede pasar…"

"¡Esta bien! Explícanos la maldita teoría de nuevo. Dios, odio cuando te pones así. Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas con mis pesadillas", refunfuñó tomando el libro más cercano e intentando concentrarse en las palabras que sus ojos absorbían.

Harry arqueó una ceja cuestionándolo, sonriendo débilmente mientras movía su mirada de Ron a Hermione una y otra vez. Tal vez no le gustaba la idea de Ron revolcándose con Hermione pero sí que le parecía gracioso cuando su amigo mostraba su vulnerabilidad cuando se trataba de ella.

"Basta", dijo furiosamente a Harry. "No necesito esto de ti, maldita sea".

"¡Ron! Todavía hay chicos de primero despiertos", lo regañó Hermione, mirando alrededor para ver si habían escuchado.

Harry se ahogó y comenzó a reír, encogiéndose para simular miedo cuando sus dos amigos lo miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo. "Perdón… Estamos demasiado cansados para esto, Hermione".

"Si que lo estamos. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido aquí sentado", agregó Ron feliz por haber encontrado una salida.

"¿Y cuál es tu motivo para estar tan cansado?", preguntó Harry.

Ron juntó fuerzas para no mirar a Hermione a modo de pedido de ayuda. "Preferiría no hablarlo". 

"¿Por qué no?"

Ron entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry, silenciosamente diciéndole que obviamente había estado con una chica la noche anterior, lo que en realidad no era una mentira. Solamente que no mencionaría con quien había sido su encuentro. Y por alguna razón, Harry pareció aceptar que Ron se revolcaría con una chica sin saber su nombre y no preguntó más. Era la única excusa que funcionaba cuando lo sorprendía con ese tipo de cuestionamiento.

"Ah, está bien…", respondió Harry observando de reojo a Hermione.

Ron se alegraba no haber estado con una desconocida porque si lo hubiese hecho Hermione se estaría enterando en ese momento. 

"Tal vez tengan razón. Yo también estoy muy cansada", dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras comenzaba a reunir sus libros, regalándole una sonrisa a Ron cuando su amigo de anteojos no estaba mirando.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cama aturdidos. Hermione desapareció hacia el dormitorio de chicas mientras Harry y Ron se dirigieron rápidamente al de varones. Ron tiró su ropa sin mucha preocupación dentro de su baúl y cayó sobre la cama en nada más que sus bóxers, a pesar de la fría jornada. Desde que comenzó a aumentar de peso, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba siempre a una temperatura cálida. Además, ninguno de sus pijamas le entraban.

Gracias a Dios, Harry estaba tan cansado que se olvido de preguntar que, o mejor dicho, quien había mantenido a Ron despierto la noche anterior y rápidamente cayó profundamente dormido. Ron aún miraba el techo de la habitación cuando escuchó a Harry murmurando por lo bajo mientras sacudía las sábanas que lo cubrían.

"No, a Ron no… Por favor…"

Ron suspiró y alcanzó la varita que guardaba bajo la almohada, arrojando un hechizo de silenciamiento sobre la cama de Harry. Se lamentó por sus compañeros de cuarto que no solo dormían con una persona con pesadilla, sino con dos. Aunque, para ser honestos, el mismo no soportaba escuchar a su amigo.

Ron estaba más que despierto ahora. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado pero su mente estaba acelerada. Sabía que necesitaba dormir. No lo había hecho la noche anterior y los fines de semana eran su única chance para descansar ya que no debía levantarse tan temprano como el resto de la semana. Dio vueltas en su cama por casi una hora y finalmente se dio por vencido y revolvió su baúl hasta encontrar una botella de whiskey medio vacía.

Él y Harry habían decidido dejar de beber meses antes, especialmente porque las resacas y los entrenamientos no iban juntos. Pero había algunas noches en las que Ron cedía a la tentación, y hoy era una de esas. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la Sala Común.

Era algo bastante tonto para hacer… emborracharse en la Sala Común, pero le gustaba mirar el fuego arder: era relajante para él.

Se pasó un largo tiempo enfrente del fuego, observando las llamas bailar alrededor de los leños y permitiendo que el whiskey expulsara sus demonios, aunque fuese temporal. No estaba completamente borracho, pero se estaba acercando.

Estaba recostado desordenadamente sobre el sillón con sus pies colgando del borde de este, medio dormido. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando el retrato de la Señora gorda se abrió. Quien sea que entrase tenía suerte de que los reflejos de Ron estaban adormecidos. La varita de Ron estaba en su mano y habían salido bastantes maldiciones de su boca. Escondió el whiskey detrás de su espalda e hizo lo mismo con su varita para que esa persona no se enterase que había estado a un paso de ser enviado a San Mungo por un semi-borracho aprendiz de soldado.

Observó rápidamente el reloj sobre la chimenea. Eran pasadas las dos… Demasiado tarde para que cualquiera estuviese despierto. Levantó su cabeza por detrás del sillón para ver a la persona dirigiéndose a la habitación de varones.

"¡Seamus!"

El pobre tonto saltó del susto abriendo sus ojos de par en par hacia Ron.

"Maldita sea, Ron, casi me matas de un susto", respondió frotándose la nuca.

"Perdón. ¿Qué hacés despierto a esta hora?"

Seamus miró hacia el retrato con un dejo de culpa. "Nada… Estaba teniendo una caminata nocturna con Lavender".

Ron había bebido lo suficiente como para empezar a reír al recordar de lo que se había enterado el día anterior de la relación de Seamus y Lavender, pero se le cruzó la imagen de Hermione por la cabeza y se contuvo. "Claro, una caminata… Que encantador. Aunque se les hizo un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?"

"Mira quién habla…" replicó filosamente.

Ron arqueó una ceja. Nunca había visto a Seamus tan malhumorado, usualmente era bastante fácil de llevar. "¿Estas bien, amigo?"

"Si… Solo tuve una pelea con Lavender. Me voy a la cama antes de que vuelva".

"¿La dejaste volver sola a la Sala Común? ¿No es un poco peligroso?", preguntó Ron sintiéndose un poco más sobrio.

Hermione era de las brujas más capaces y nunca la dejaría caminar sola por el castillo a las dos de la mañana sin importar cuán molesto estuviese.

"Siempre tan paranoico", respondió Seamus sonando bastante molesto. "Me voy a dormir".

Ron lo dejó ir pero ahora se encontró despierto y paranoico, justo como Seamus había dicho. Observó el reloj por más de diez minutos, luego se paró, determinado a buscar el mapa de Harry y encontrar a Lavender. No eran los mejores amigos pero aún así Ron no quería que nada le sucediese. Solo le molestaba que fuese él quien saliese a buscarla en vez de Seamus.

Caminó lo mas silenciosamente que pudo dentro de su cuarto y se encontró aún más molesto al ver que Seamus ya estaba completamente dormido. No desperdició tiempo en encontrar el mapa de Harry dentro de su baúl, sabiendo que su amigo estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Si alguien era un maldito héroe, ese era Harry.

Le echó un vistazo al mapa en la oscuridad, sintiendo nauseas al ver que Malfoy y Pansy estaban en la torre de astronomía. Luego, en un rincón del aula de Encantamientos estaba Lavender. Maldijo en voz baja al ver que ni siquiera se movía. Guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y se alejó a toda prisa.

Observaba de reojo al mapa ocasionalmente mientras se dirigía a destino. Cuando finalmente llegó, abrió la puerta con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos ya que todas, menos una, de las velas se habían apagado.

"¿Lavender?"

Entonces escuchó un poco audible lloriqueo. "¿Ron?"

"Si… Espera, no veo nada".

Encendió una vela cercana a él y el cuarto se iluminó, entonces pudo ver a Lavender sentada en una pila de almohadones en un rincón. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos mientras silenciosas lágrimas continuaban rodando por sus mejillas, pero aún así se podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Rápidamente se secó el rostro y lo observó luciendo inocente en su ropa de dormir y pantuflas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ron se movió incómodo. Este tipo de situaciones eran más para Harry que para él, no le salía muy bien el papel de héroe. "Em… Estaba en la Sala Común cuando Seamus regresó. Solo quería asegurarme de que regresaras a la torre a salvo".

"¿Estabas preocupado por mi?", preguntó luciendo aún más vulnerable.

"Me preocuparía por cualquiera que anduviese solo a esta hora de la noche", replicó rápidamente, alejando sutilmente. No se llevaba muy bien con mujeres llorando.

"¿Pero nada puede pasar dentro del castillo, no?", preguntó ella pareciendo olvidarse de sus penas solo un poco. 

"He visto muchas cosas extrañas suceder dentro de este castillo. Deberíamos regresar", le dijo señalando la puerta con su mano, pero Lavender no estaba comprendiendo la invitación. Se corrió el cabello de los ojos y lo miró nuevamente. Realmente lo miró.

"Luces diferente".

"¿Diferente a qué? No he cambiado…" 

"Diferente a lo que imaginaba".

Ron bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando… Al vestirse tan rápidamente su ropa era un desastre y a la vista estaban grandes porciones de piel, especialmente en de su pecho, que ahora estaba casi al descubierto. Mierda, debía estar realmente borracho para caminar por el castillo prácticamente desnudo, y en Febrero, ni más ni menos.

"Bueno, tal vez no deberías imaginar cómo luzco entonces", respondió sin molestarse en cubrirse. El daño estaba hecho, y para ser sincero, no le interesaba tanto.

Aparentemente, no fue lo más correcto para decir porque ella comenzó a llorar, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Dios, estaba tan feliz de que Hermione no hiciera estas cosas.

"Lavender, deberíamos volver. No quieres que te atrapen fuera de tu dormitorio vestida así y para ser honestos, yo tampoco", agregó acercándose a ella, tomando su mano para ayudarla a pararse ya que parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí toda la noche.

Fue una terrible decisión la que tomó… Él mismo estaba borracho y ella estaba obviamente molesta. Por alguna necia razón, lo sucumbía la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor y solo sabía una manera de hacerlo. Soltó la mano de Lavender como si fuera quemando y se alejó.

Pero algo en ella cambió.

"¿Crees que soy bonita, Ron?"

Ron había estado mirando la puerta pero su cabeza giró repentinamente ante su pregunta. "¿¡Qué!"

"¿Crees que soy bonita?", repitió acomodándose largos mechones de rubios cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Debía escaparse antes de cometer un error, pero si ella necesitaba algo para levantar su ego, entonces estaba bien. "Si, eres muy linda, Lavender. Estoy seguro de que a muchos otros tipos les encantaría estar contigo".

"Excepto Seamus… Rompió conmigo", Lavender suspiró y luego comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"Estoy seguro de que lo pensará mejor y se dará cuenta…"

"No, está saliendo con alguien más. Una tonta de Hufflepuff… ¿Hufflepuff, puedes creerlo?"

"No, no puedo".

Si que podía… pero no iba a decirle eso.

"Lavender, lamento mucho que estés molesta. Pero realmente debemos irnos", dijo dando un paso hacia atrás mientras ella se acercaba a él.

No se había movido lo suficientemente rápido. No había pensado en hacerlo, pero debió haberlo hecho porque Lavender de repente envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba, y Ron sintió una ola de repulsión tan fuerte que sus rodillas temblaron. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Quería arrancarle los brazos de su cuello, girarse y alejarse a las corridas sin mirar atrás. Realmente lo quería, pero no podía porque otra parte de él, la parte más débil le pedía a gritos que la hiciera sentir mejor, y sabía que él tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Entonces ella dejaría de llorar y todo estaría bien… Excepto que ella no era Hermione.

Era demasiado alta, demasiado suave, su cabello era demasiado largo y demasiado rubio y simplemente no era Hermione… Pero no importaba. Estaba luchando contra un instinto que parecía correr por cada una de sus venas. E incluso la parte de él que se aferraba a lo racional le estaba gritando. Dejó que sus manos se enrieden en su cabello, luego bajaron a su cuello, logrando hacerlo suspirar de alivio cuando la sintió comenzar a relajarse en sus brazos.

"¿Ron?", cuestionó con ojos sorprendidos al mirarlo desde su lugar.

"¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor?", suspiró dándose por vencido.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?"

No le respondió, solo se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los propios. La cabeza de Lavender cayó hacia atrás cuando el rozó sus labios sobre su cuello, deteniéndose para succionar suavemente en su pulso. El dolor se desprendía de ella, igual que siempre lo hacía con Hermione… Excepto, que ella no era Hermione y él lo sabía. 

**-o-o-o-**

Las primeras señales de que la mañana había llegado se hacían presentas a través de los ventanales cubiertos de nieve cuando finalmente logró lo que se había prometido horas antes: lograr que Lavender volviera a la torre sana y salva.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir… Entonces dejó a Lavender en la Sala Común, convenciéndose que lidiaría con todo eso mas tarde en el día.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana de un domingo, la ducha del baño de varones estaba vacía, y allí fue a donde se dirigió Ron, prácticamente intentando ahogarse a sí mismo. Descansó sus manos en la pared y dejó caer su cabeza entre ellas, dejando que el agua caliente lo lavase de sus pecados.

No pensó que había tomado tanto, pero obviamente lo había hecho porque había logrado algo que juró que nunca haría… Engañó a Hermione. Dios, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de morir como en ese momento, y eso era bastante decir ya que había rogado ser asesinado durante horas cuando fue secuestrado.

Revivió todo lo sucedido en su cabeza una y otra vez y no pudo comprender de dónde había salido tal debilidad. Ni siquiera le atraía tanto Lavender.

No supo cuando tiempo había estado ahí cuando escuchó a alguien entrar. Supuso que ese alguien solo haría sus necesidades así que se quedó en dónde estaba.

"Caray, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

Mierda. Como si no le bastase con todo lo que sucedía, esa era la última voz que quería escuchar… Bueno, una de las dos.

"Vete a cagar, Fred".

"¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a tu hermano favorito?", preguntó Fred mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos Muggle de su bolsillo y se sentaba en el banco.

"¡Ha! Te gustaría… Estas muy abajo en la lista. Y pensé que habías dejado el vicio. Hermione dice que son muy malos para ti", respondió con el ceño fruncido al ver a Fred encender un cigarrillo con su varita.

"Lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón empecé a sentir que me volvería loco si no fumase uno. Si no supiese diría que esos Muggles le ponen algún tipo de hechizo para hacer que la gente siga comprándolos. Bastante caros además…"

"Que astuto eres", dijo Ron rodando sus ojos y girando de nuevo hacia la ducha, esperando que Fred terminara su cigarrillo y volviese a la cama.

"¿Qué te sucede?", Fred preguntó unos minutos más tarde.

"Tu me sucedes".

Fred se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. "¿Son las pesadillas? ¿Te siguen molestando?"

"No, no son las pesadillas", Ron suspiró agobiado, sabía que Fred estaba intentando ser sincero. "Solo tengo una mala noche… Bueno, mañana, ahora".

"¿Problemas de polleras?" preguntó Fred y Ron pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "Puedo darte consejos en ese tema… De un Weasley a otro".

Ron cerró el grifo de agua. "Oh, si… Tú eres justo la persona de la que quiero consejos. Eres un peor desastre que yo. ¿Cómo está Angelina?", dijo mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se sentaba junto a Fred, usando la segunda toalla para secar su cabello.

"¡Ouch! No hay necesidad de atacar tanto. Solo intentaba ser un buen hermano", Fred dijo indignado.

Ron recorrió su húmedo cabello con una mano. "Lo siento. Solo estoy cansado… No he dormido en días".

Fred se hundió de hombros. "No hay problema… Ve a la cama. Pareces un zombie".

No era algo común que Fred o George le dieran su espacio… Así que lo aprovechó, y sorpresivamente, pudo dormirse cuando llegó a la cama. Aparentemente, dos días seguidos sin dormir eran suficientes para cualquiera, sin importar cuando perdida estuviese su vida.

**-o-o-o-**

Harry lo despertó unas horas más tarde para desayunar, e intentando evitar cualquier pregunta, Ron se vistió con el mínimo de queja, algo realmente difícil cuando Seamus se despertó, ya que Ron aún se controlaba las ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos, o al menos herirlo gravemente.

El desayuno pasó rápidamente y de repente se dio cuenta de que debía haberle mencionado a Lavender que estaba saliendo con Hermione. Si se quedaba despierta durante las noches hablando entonces seguramente Hermione escucharía lo que había pasado y no quería que ella se enterara… No así. Quería ser el responsable de decírselo.

Afortunadamente, Lavender no estuvo a la vista por la mayor parte de la mañana, incluso cuando regresaron a la Sala Común no había ni rastros de ella. Pero ello era solo la mitad del problema. Estaba obligado a estar con Hermione y ella estaba en el mejor de los humores. Ron se inclinó en su silla, su mente girando y girando sobre como lograría decirle, y todo esto mientras escuchaba a ella y Harry hablar y reír.

"¿Qué te sucede? Luces terrible", Hermione finalmente dijo, girando de Harry para mirarlo, con una gran cuota de preocupación dispersa por todo su rostro.

Era un terrible y maldito imbécil, eso le sucedía.

"Nada… No me siento muy bien. Creo que iré a correr un poco" dijo Ron parándose.

"¿Estas loco? Te congelarás del frío. ¿Correrás en la nieve?" Hermione jadeó, parándose también.

Esquivo su mano cuando ella alcanzó su frente para sentirla. "Si, creo que me ayudará a despejar la mente".

"O congelarla…" dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. "Iré contigo".

"No seas ridículo. Soy capaz de cuidarme solo y puedo soportar un poco de frío".

"Yo también", respondió Harry con una sonrisa, girándose para ir al dormitorio de varones antes de que Ron pudiese pelear con él.

"Siempre tiene que ser el maldito héroe… Odio eso", murmuró entre dientes. Entonces giró hacia Hermione. "Nos vemos en un rato".

Intentó irse pero Hermione tomó su brazo manteniéndolo en el lugar. "Luces muy molesto. Puedes decirme, lo sabes. No tienes que mantener todo adentro tuyo".

Quería gritarle que no fuese tan agradable con él. Lo hacía sentirse cien veces peor, pero solo tomó aire y la miró. "Lo sé. Hablamos luego, lo prometo".

Hermione asintió y miró alrededor de la Sala Común antes de alzar una mano para acomodar el pelirrojo cabello que cubría su frente. El se giró y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo más.

Harry y él se habían puesto la oscura ropa de entrenamiento y les habían colocado encantamiento para hacerla más cálida y bloquear algo del frío. Si no sintiese la extrema necesidad de castigarse a sí mismo, le hubiera pedido a Hermione que colocara los encantamientos ella misma ya que los de ella eran mejores y duraban más.

Harry parecía tener el mismo pensamiento al ponerse un par de delgados guantes negros, doblando sus dedos y frunciendo el ceño, pero luego miró a Ron y se hundió de hombros, obviamente dispuesto a aceptarlo si Ron también lo hacía.

Cuando regresaron a la Sala Común, Ron gruñó molesto. Ahí estaba Hermione, inclinada sobre el sofá, vestida para correr. Se giró hacia Harry para buscar apoyo pero el imbécil puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione cuando bajó por las escaleras.

"Wow, los tres corriendo en un día libre".

Hermione rió. "Por supuesto que iré con ustedes, no tengo otra cosa para hacer. Estoy estancada con mi trabajo y puedo pasar por el ala del hospital a buscar algunas cosas de Madam Pomfrey en el camino de vuelta".

"Genial", murmuró Ron y se dirigió hacia el retrato, sabiendo que Hermione no cambiaría de opinión. Era tan testaruda como una mula.

Ron caminó por delante de Harry y Hermione, sus largas piernas llevándolo a pasos acelerados que ambos no querían esforzar para alcanzarlo. De todas maneras no era algo que lo ayudaba cuando corría, Harry siempre le ganaba.

Estaba en la entrada principal cuando vio a Lavender y Parvati caminando hacia él, obviamente regresando de desayunar. Ron miró hacia atrás y vio que Harry y Hermione estaban bastante lejos. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y se dirigió afuera antes de que Lavender pudiera alcanzarlo, sabiendo que nunca saldría al frío terreno, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había visto.

"Ron", lo llamó, diciéndole algo a Parvati rápidamente antes de dirigirse hacia él.

Ron se apoyó contra la puerta mirando de reojo el camino por el que venían Harry y Hermione, pero Lavender pareció no notarlo y se acercó a él.

"No me toques", dijo afilado, alejándose de la mano de la rubia.

Lavender frunció el ceño y regresó su mano a su lugar. "Esperaba que pudiéramos vernos esta noche".

"Lavender, creo que no lo entiendes. Lo que pasó fue un accidente".

Lavender lo miró con un dejo de dolor en la mirada. "Pero no pareció importarse eso anoche".

"Anoche estaba borracho", respondió mirando nuevamente a Harry y Hermione, ambos luciendo miradas de sorpresa por su conversación con Lavender. "Es un mal momento. Hablamos luego".

Lavender siguió su mirada, notando a los dos amigos del pelirrojo.

"¿Estas avergonzado?", preguntó sorprendida, la idea de que alguien se avergonzase de estar con ella era impensable.

Recorrió su rostro con una mano en frustración. "Estoy saliendo con Hermione".

Lavender lo miró con los ojos en blanco, como si no entendiese. "¿Qué?"

"Hermione… Estoy saliendo con ella", repitió en voz baja. "Es mi novia".

"¿Lo es?", preguntó una voz desde el pasillo.

Ron se giró para ver a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Maldita sea, su voz se había hecho eco por todo el pasillo. Hermione lucía la misma expresión que Harry, pero su mirada estaba posada en Lavender.

"P-pero…", Lavender tartamudeó, mirando a la chica en cuestión a la distancia.

"Lo escuchaste. Además, ¿no tienes uno propio?", Hermione dijo relajada cuando se acercó a ambos. "¿Qué sucedió con Seamus?"

"Rompimos", respondió la rubia y luego se giró a Ron nuevamente. "¿Si estas saliendo con ella porque te acostaste conmigo?"

Ron no pudo creer lo que había escuchado. Su mandíbula cayó de un golpe con semejante acusación. Hermione ahogó un suspiro.

"Eso es mentira, ¿no es así?", preguntó la castaña débilmente mirándolo a los ojos.

"Yo…", Ron abrió su boca pero nada salía de ella.

"Es verdad. Puedo probarlo…"

Ron todavía estaba lo suficientemente a cargo de sus sentidos para cubrir la boca de Lavender y frenar lo que estaba a punto de decir, sabiendo que solo lograría hacer peor las cosas, si es que fuese posible.

"Hermione, iba a decírtelo", escupió rápidamente.

Hermione observó a Lavender, admirando el inmaculado aspecto de la chica, y luego pasó una mano por su corto cabello con la mirada perdida.

"Esa es la razón por la que no puedes amarme", murmuró para sí misma, "Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ti".

"¡¿Qué? ¡No…!"

Hermione se giró para alejarse pero él la tomo del brazo. Ignorando el dolor que recorría sus venas… El dolor de ella.

"Suéltame, Ron… O te juro que lo lamentarás", bufó vehemente.

"Estaba borracho, Hermione. Fue un accidente", dijo, apretando el agarre de su muñeca cuando ella intentó irse.

Ron retrocedió cuando Hermione produjo un cuchillo de la nada, literalmente. Ambas Lavender y Parvati gritaron en sorpresa.

"No quiero herirte", dijo, de repente más tranquila. "Te sugiero que me sueltes".

Lo hizo, principalmente porque odiaba tener que decirle a Madam Pomfrey que Hermione lo había apuñalado. Eso difícilmente sería algo bueno para su estatus de prefecta.

Una vez que la liberó, Hermione se giró en el lugar y se alejó sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Una extraña parte de él la admiró por eso, incluso bajo tales circunstancias ella se mantenía firme su dignidad.

"Está loca", Lavender dijo una vez que la castaña estaba fuera de vista.

"¿Te podrías callar la maldita boca?", replicó Ron duramente hacia ella.

"¡Ey! Eso fue grosero" respondió como si no acabase de arruinarle la vida al pelirrojo con su bocota.

"Así es, Lavender, soy una persona grosera… Un bastardo. Y tu acabas de hacer que la única chica que soportaba todo eso, se alejase", agregó afiladamente antes de girarse y alejarse de todos.

Ron abrió la puerta y ambas amigas se movieron lejos del gélido viento que entraba por la entrada principal.

**-o-o-o-**

Sabía que no había sentido en ir corriendo tras Hermione. Ella necesitaba su propio espacio… Entonces, el corrió, sus botas golpeteando la nieve, su rostro ardiendo del fuerte frío, los mediocres encantamientos de calefacción que había puesto en su ropa apenas sintiéndose.

Había alcanzado el campo de Quidditch cuando escuchó un segundo par de botas y se giró para ver quién mas estaba igual de demente que él para estar corriendo con ese clima. Harry intentaba alcanzarlo, corriendo tan rápido que era obvio que esperó a que Ron estuviese a la mitad de los terrenos antes de salir en su búsqueda.

Ron estaba confundido de porque se había molestado en seguirlo. Asumió que Harry estaba casi tan molesto como Hermione estaba con él. Aún contemplaba aquella idea cuando Harry lo alcanzó, inclinándose para posar una mano sobre una puntada en su pecho. Entonces se enderezó y Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba molesto… Estaba verde de furia.

"Harry, se que estas molesto pero…"

Pero Ron no logró terminar la frase porque Harry hizo algo que lo tomó completamente fuera de guardia. Le pegó. Un gancho con su mano derecha apareció de la nada y lo hizo morderse la lengua mientras su cabeza caía hacia un costado por el impacto.

Ron sacudió su cabeza y se alejó de su mejor amigo, saboreando sangre en su boca y mirando fijo a sus furiosos ojos verdes.

"¿Acabas de…?"

Pero Harry nuevamente no lo dejó finalizar. Tropezó cuando el puño de Harry se conectó con su mandíbula por segunda vez y se dio cuenta de que estaba por caerse… Pero no lo haría solo. Alcanzó a Harry y con su fuerte puño lo tomó de la camisa antes de que sus pies se deslizaran y logró que ambos cayeras fuertemente contra la nieve mientras una ola de adrenalina corría por sus venas.

"No vuelvas a pegarme", le advirtió Ron en una ira incontenida.

"¡Ella puede no querer lastimarte, pero yo sí! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, maldito bastardo mentiroso?", gruñó Harry antes de pegarle una vez más, y literalmente se formaron estrellas detrás de los ojos de Ron.

Parpadeó y vio el puño de Harry elevarse de nuevo para tomar carrera, solo que esta vez lo atrapó antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con su rostro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo que su corazón parecía estar a punto de romperse en un millón de pedazos. Necesitaba un descargo y había sido una mala decisión de Harry darle uno. Ron levantó su mano libre y le pegó a su amigo lo más fuerte que pudo. Obviamente era más de lo que el castaño esperaba porque lo miró sorprendido, con sus ojos apenas vidriosos. Tomó ventaja del estado de shock de Harry para revertir sus posiciones, acomodando al menos robusto de los dos debajo de él antes de pegarle brutalmente en uno de sus costados.

Entonces Ron perdió noción de a quién le estaba pegando. Bloqueó la mayoría del dolor mientras Harry y él rodaban por la nieve, peleando como peores enemigos en vez de los mejores amigos que eran. Si hubieran tenido una pelea como está el verano pasado probablemente no hubiese sido tan dura como esta vez, pero luego de seis meses de duro entrenamiento, realmente se estaban lastimando uno al otro… fuertemente.

Fue cuando Ron escuchó un fuerte _crack _cuando su puño se conectó con el lado de Harry que frenó por primera vez. No sabía si el sonido habían sido los huesos de su mano rompiéndose o las costillas de Harry, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el primer ruido de ese tipo que escuchaba, sino el primero que asimilaba.

Su pausa le ganó otro golpe en sus costillas que acabo con un resonante ruido mientras Harry levantaba su puño de nuevo. Ron estaba de repente intentando respirar desesperadamente y cada vez que inhalaba aire un profundo dolor en el pecho lo atacaba de tal manera que debía parpadear para no perder a Harry de su enfoque. Entonces Harry frenó, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire mientras lo miraba horrorizado.

"¿Estas bien, amigo?", preguntó Harry dudoso.

"¡No!", dijo en un tono áspero, deseando maldecir a Harry a que se pudriese en el infierno.

Puso sus manos en su pecho, deseando detener el hiriente dolor que parecía acuchillarlo con cada respiro. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo, que estaba de un azul grisoso, pero le parecía oscurecerse cuanto más lo miraba, volviéndose casi negro.

"¡Ron!"

Parpadeó de nuevo… Y Harry volvió a estar en foco y sin lucir enojado; lucía horrorizado, pero a Ron no le interesaba más nada. Quería ir a dormir. 

"¡Mantente despierto!" dijo Harry sacudiéndolo y Ron le hubiese pegado de nuevo si pudiese.

"Eso duele… ¡maldita sea!", gruñó intentando sacarse a Harry de encima.

El esfuerzo fue demasiado para su cuerpo y el dolor se agudizó… Estuvo a punto de empezar a reír mientras la voz de su madre retumbaba en sus oídos: '_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas'_.

Iba a morir justo ahí, en medio de la nieve…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no podía concentrarse en nada. En un momento creyó haber escuchado a Harry hablar, pero no pudo descifrar las palabras.

Entonces alguien le acariciaba el pelo, corriéndoselo de la frente y Ron frunció el ceño… Esperaba que ese alguien no fuese Harry. Abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba una muy borrosa Hermione gritándole, lo cual estaba bien. Lucía como un ángel.

"He muerto", se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

"No estás muerto, estúpido imbécil Te perforaste un pulmón. Esto debe ser lo más idiota que has hecho en tu vida", dijo mientras comenzaba a cortarle la camisa.

Con sus pocas fuerzas intentó correr sus manos de la camisa, era una de las pocas que todavía le entraba.

"Basta. La necesito", dijo el pelirrojo entrecortadamente.

"¡No hables!"

Había comenzado a nevar y Ron dirigió su mirada de las nieves de vuelta a Hermione. Tenía copos de nieve en el cabello y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, que limpió frenéticamente como si no tuviese tiempo para ellas. No era tan fina como Lavender, ¡pero demonios que era hermosa!. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

"Te amo".

Lo dijo antes de poder frenarse. Salió casi como un susurro pero ella logró escucharlo y su cabeza se giró para mirarlo incrédula. Sus ojos buscaban los de él antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirar de nuevo hacía su pecho.

"No me amas, Ron. No creo que puedas amar a nadie".

Ron ahogó un suspiro. Quería gritarle que no era verdad. Al menos quería discutirlo con ella pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte e incluso que fuese por sus pulmones o por su negación, no importaba porque el gris cielo se volvió negro de repente e hizo lo que había amenazado con hacer desde que había dejado de pelear con Harry… Se dejo llevar.

**Continuará…**


	7. Cambios

Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta interesante historia que esta a punto de ponerse mucho mas interesante! Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos! Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 7**

**Cambios**

Hermione caminaba aceleradamente por el pasillo, su aliento saliendo de su boca en pequeños soplidos mientras se dirigía a la sala del Hospital. Todavía seguía cubierta de nieve que ahora se había derretido y comenzaba a atravesar el encantamiento que había puesto en su ropa para mantenerla cálida. Hubiese temblado de frío pero en ese momento estaba demasiada entumecida para sentir cualquier cosa.

Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la que alguien de su estatura debería tener. Se golpeó resonando como trueno contra la pared de piedra del Hospital.

"¿Está bien?", Harry preguntó, sobresaltado del pánico.

Debía haber calculado mal porque Harry se cayó hacia adelante, luciendo mas como el hombre del mundo que como el Buscador más joven del siglo. Alguien largó un grito y lo atajó antes de que cayera de frente sobre el suelo.

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver debajo del brazo de Harry y vio a la menuda chica que actualmente luchaba para sostenerlo con su propio y escaso peso. Su largo cabello negro cubría sus ojos, y se lo corrió de la frente mientras acomodaba nuevamente a Harry en el asiento.

"¡Harry Potter! Madam Pomfrey te ha dicho que te mantengas quieto. ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?", le gritó Cho, rozando su cabello nuevamente y alisando las arrugas de su ropa antes de girarse hacia Hermione. "Prácticamente tuve que aturdirlo para mantenerlo aquí".

"¿Sabes que es lo que tiene?" Hermione preguntó al acercarse para mirar a los ojos de Harry, que parecían mirarla fijamente, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante el estado de su amigo. Era un desastre.

"Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral. Se la ha pasado divagando", respondió Cho mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. "Casi no llega. Por suerte me topé con él en la entrada. Prácticamente tuve que cargarlo hasta aquí".

"¿Madam Pomfrey está con Ron? ¿Está bien?" Harry preguntó rápidamente.

"Por supuesto que está con él. ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarlo morir en medio de la nieve?" Hermione preguntó furiosa. "Y no, no está bien. ¡Está muy lejos de estar bien, Harry!"

"Dios, lo sé… Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Nunca me perdonaré". 

"Que bien, algo más para agregar a tu lista", Hermione dijo sarcásticamente mientras se inclinaba para ayudar a Harry a pararse.

Cho la ayudó y entre las dos lograron que Harry llegara hasta una cama, pero no había sido fácil, prácticamente era peso muerto. Y Cho tenía razón, estaba delirando.

"Sé que es un imbécil… Pero siempre está cuando lo necesitamos. Como en La Casa de los Gritos cuando se paró con la pierna quebrada para defenderme… ¿Lo recuerdas, Hermione?"

"Si, lo recuerdo", Hermione dijo distraídamente mientras intentaba ayudarlo con su camisa. Se dio por vencida y decidió cortársela como con Ron.

Cho largó un grito sofocado al observar su pecho y abdomen. Estaba cubierto en nuevos hematomas y moretones. Había sido un milagro que Harry haya llegado al castillo por su cuenta. Si Hermione hubiese sabido que estaba tan herido, no lo hubiera mandado por su cuenta, pero en ese momento había sido la única opción. Estaba histérica con Ron prácticamente muriendo en medio de la nieve.

"Y cuando nos capturaron… ¿Lo recuerdas, Hermione?"

Ambas chicas hicieron una mueca de dolor.]

"¿Recuerdas?", repreguntó, mirando fijo a Hermione, deteniéndola para tomar su mano.

"Creo que todos recordamos, Harry".

"Si, eso fue terrible", Harry dijo relajándose sobre la cama nuevamente. "¿Sabes? Lo torturaron con esa maldición más que a mí… mucho más. Por horas y horas, y solo me hicieron mirar".

Hermione cerró los ojos por un segundo. No necesitaba escuchar todo esto ahora mismo. "Tal vez no deberías hablar más".

Harry siguió como si no la hubiese escuchado. "No paraba de rogarles que se detuvieran… Pero nunca lo hicieron. Pensaron que era gracioso, usar a Ron contra mí. Hubiese preferido que me hubiesen lanzado esas maldiciones a mí, ¿lo sabes, no?"

Hermione sintió lágrimas comenzar a escaparse de sus ojos. Dios, solo quería que Harry se callara. "Si, lo sé".

Harry asintió. "Y él solo se rindió y dejó que lo torturaran. No te imaginas… Nunca pidió que se detuvieran. No quería todo esto… Y mira lo que hice. Dios, quiero morir".

Harry apretó sus ojos y llevó una mano sobre ellos. Hermione miró desesperada a Cho que lloraba como ella lo hacía, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Sabes cómo ayudarlo?", Cho le preguntó mirando a Harry, que sacudía su cabeza como auto-recriminación.

"¿Con el golpe en la cabeza? No… Pero debemos mantenerlo despierto".

Hermione decidió ser positiva y trabajar en las cosas que podía arreglar. Dejó a Harry con Cho y se dirigió al gabinete de pociones. Tomando las que necesitaba, en especial una que ayudase a curar los moretones rápidamente y otras varias para las infecciones.

Regresó a su antiguo lugar y encontró a Cho inclinada sobre Harry. Hermione se congeló en el lugar por un segundo. Nunca había visto a Harry así. Sabía que Cho y él tenían una relación de algún tipo, pero era sorprendente. En algún sentido, todavía lo miraba como un niño de once años, pero de repente delante de sus ojos tenía a un hombre con el torso desnudo y el azabache cabello de Cho mezclándose con el suyo mientras ella le susurraba en el oído.

"Creo que se siente un poco mejor", dijo Cho suavemente mirándola.

Hermione asintió y dejó las pociones en la mesa junto a la cama de Harry. "Ayúdame a que se beba esto".

Cho asintió y ayudó a Harry a sentarse un poco mientras Hermione vertía las pociones en su garganta, dejándolo ahogándose y atragantándose.

"Esa cosa es horrible", Harry dijo al largar una mueca de dolor, posando una mano en sus costillas.

"¡Tal vez debías haberlo pensado antes de que tu y Ron decidieran enfrentarse el uno al otro hasta la muerte!"

Hermione dijo bruscamente, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que había sucedido, pero aún sin poder frenarse a sí misma.

Comenzó a murmurar hechizos curativos en los enormes hematomas que no habían sido curados por las pociones. Para el momento que escucharon a Madam Pomfrey regresar con Ron, Harry lucía casi curado. Por supuesto, todavía se retorcía del dolor. Su mano se mantenía contantemente posada en sus costados y largaba muecas de dolor con cada movimiento que hacía. 

Ron había perdido completamente el conocimiento y aún continuaba inconsciente, y el corazón de Hermione se estrujó cuando lo vio. Era tan difícil estar enojada con él cuando lucía tan abatido y roto.

"Estará bien en esa cama por un rato. Podemos curar el resto de sus heridas cuando despierte", dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras se alejaba de la cama del pelirrojo, quitándose la capa y sacudiéndose la nieve. "Nunca en todos mis años… Una mandíbula rota, tal vez, o algunas costillas… Pero esto, ¡nunca!"

Hermione se mordió el labio, forzándose a preguntar más sobre el estado de Ron. En vez de eso, se enfocó en Harry.

"Creo que tiene una concusión y, al menos, algunas costillas rotas", le dijo a la curadora señalando a su amigo de pelo oscuro.

"No lo dudo. No después de haber visto el desastre que es el Señor Weasley, incluso siendo el más robusto de los dos. ¿Qué les están enseñando en esas clases extracurriculares?", Madam Pomfrey preguntó, acusándola como si fuese todo culpa de la joven.

"Sabe que no podemos decirle", Hermione dijo tímidamente.

"Si, lo sé… Pero, te diré algo. No deberían enseñarle lo que creo que están haciendo… No en las condiciones en la que estos dos jóvenes están".

"¿Condiciones?"

"Es obvio que ambos sufrieron algún tipo de desorden post-traumático… Ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría algo así, especialmente a su mejor amigo".

Hermione quería preguntar más pero la curadora ya había continuado con la revisión a Harry, quien todavía estaba siendo calmado por Cho.

Hermione la observó por unos minutos como trabajaba en Harry, murmurando reprimendas a todos, desde Dumbledore hasta Harry y Ron, por las heridas que estaba teniendo que curar.

Eventualmente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su presencia ya no era necesaria y se acercó a la cama de Ron, odiándose por correrle el cabello de la frente mientras observaba su herido rostros. Sus dedos rozaron los rosados labios del pelirrojo, que aún estaban partidos y sangraban un poco.

Se había forzado a ignorarlo… El dolor, la pena en el corazón que la sentía querer gritar de la intensidad de lo que estaba pasando. Ya se encontraba a medio camino de la torre de Gryffindor luego de haber presenciado la confesión de Lavender, deseando no hacer nada más que zambullirse en su cama y esconderse del mundo, cuando algo la detuvo. Caminaba de vuelta a la torre sola cuando Harry debía estar allí con ella. Sabía que Harry no estaba nada contento con Ron. De hecho, lucía furioso cuando se fue.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente había ido tras Ron, y aunque nunca hubiese esperado el desastre que encontró en medio de la nieve, había considerado que tal vez estaban discutiendo fuertemente, y no quería eso, no gracias a ella. Además, no necesitaba que Harry peleara sus batallas, ella sola era muy capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

"¿Hermione?"

Se sobresaltó saliendo de sus recuerdos para ver a Ron parpadeando. Largó un gruñido y entrecerró sus ojos como si intentara mantenerla en foco.

"Tuve la peor pesadilla", dijo ásperamente.

"Seguramente", dijo dirigiéndose a la vitrina de medicinas una vez más, tomando las mismas pociones que le había dado a Harry.

Ron intentó alcanzarla cuando regresó, sus dedos rozando delicadamente su nuca cuando ella se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse.

Hermione sintió esa familiar sensación de comodidad que venía con el toque de Ron y abruptamente quitó sus manos de encima suyo, furiosa consigo misma por ser capaz de sentir algo, especialmente eso.

"No", dijo Hermione sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Aquello pareció llevar a Ron a un modo de alerta porque la miró, sorprendido.

"No fue un sueño", murmuró al sentarse con su ayuda, luego apretó el rostro de dolor. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Tu te hiciste esto a ti mismo… Y tu mejor amigo esta por allá en otra cama en el mismo estado", respondió vertiendo las pociones en su garganta antes de que pudiera quejarse.

Ron tosía, pálido y tembloroso, y se dejó caer sobre su cama luciendo peor de lo que lo hacía antes de despertar, incluso con sus hematomas curándose delante de sus ojos. Tomó unos largos y profundos respiros antes de volver a dirigirse a Hermione.

"¿Harry está bien?"

"Se curará… Ambos lo harán", respondió débilmente, deseando escapar. La imagen de Lavender y Ron rompiéndole el corazón se le apareció en la mente.

Ron la alcanzó de nuevo, tomó su muñeca con su propia mano y acarició el interior de esta con su pulgar. Hermione se sintió derretirse y deseó llorar desesperadamente incluso ahora que se sentía mejor, por lo que rápidamente quitó su mano del agarre de Ron. No quería sentirse mejor, no quería admitir que aquel pelirrojo aún le interesaba, que su toque era una caricia al alma a pesar de todo.

"Ron, si me quieres solo un poco, no me toques".

Ron la miró miserable y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra su frente y Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Después de todo, además de los golpes, había estado en medio de la nieve por bastante tiempo. Comenzó a quitar del lugar una de las manos de Ron cuando él la esquivó violentamente.

"Solo vete", le dijo afiladamente, "No quieres que te toque y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas".

Hermione se alejó de él sorprendida. Nunca le había hablado de esa manera, y por alguna razón, era como una cachetada en el rostro. Hasta ese momento, no había aceptado todo lo que estaba sucediendo y había sucedido. La ola de dolor que la ahogaba era tan intensa que casi colapsa por su impacto.

Ron gimió, aún sin mover sus palmas de su frente, pero frotándolas con fuerza sobre ella. "Hermione, lo siento… No quise…"

Hermione no quería escuchar más. Corrió sin mirar atrás, sin importarle cuan enfermo Ron estaba. Ella misma estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se avergonzaría demasiado llorando y gritando en frente de él.

Hermione se tambaleaba por el corredor saliendo del Ala de cuidados, sin prestar mucha atención a las curiosas miradas que se posaban en ella y los murmuros que las acompañaban. Caminó y caminó, pero cuando giró en una esquina, tropezó con una alfombra y cayó de un golpe seco al suelo.

Su cabeza se encontraba aprisionada entre sus manos mientras permanecía allí, rota en mil pedazos sobre el frío piso de piedra. Hasta sus hombros se sacudieron por la fuerza de sus sollozos. Nunca en su vida pensó sentir un dolor tan intenso. Casi que podía sentir a su corazón hacerse añicos dentro de su pecho. 

Lloró tanto y tan fuertemente que cuando sentía que estaba terminando, comenzaba a sentirse vacía, despojada de vida, un fantasma de la chica que alguna vez era. Pero Hermione era por sobre todo estudiosa, aprendía bien sus lecciones: Nunca más lloraría de esta manera por un hombre.

En ese momento encerró sus sentimientos en la parte más profunda de su corazón, en un lugar que nadie tocaría, incluso Ron. Nunca sabría todo lo que la había lastimado. Nunca más seria tan vulnerable, no importa cuánto le costara.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de hacía cuanto tiempo estaba llorando. Hermione sacudió su cabeza e intentó volver a la realidad. Una nunca podría esconderse por mucho tiempo. Entonces se paró, recorriendo su cabello con una mano y limpiando el polvillo de su ropa. 

Consideró regresar al hospital, pero entonces decidió no hacerlo, entonces se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor, abatida, determinada a tomar una siesta y firmemente creyendo que se la merecía. Obviamente la necesitaba porque Hermione durmió hasta pasada la hora de la cena y fue solo molestada por el sonido de Lavender y Parvati intentando entrar al cuarto sin despertarla. Espero hasta que ambas se durmiesen y se levantó de la cama. Obviamente, ambas estaban más asustadas de ella que ella de ambas amigas, y a un lado oscuro de Hermione parecían gustarle las cosas así.

Hubiese deseado quedarse en la cama hasta la mañana, pero estaba tremendamente hambrienta, ya que no había ingerido nada desde el desayuno. Rápidamente se dirigió a las cocinas, aunque estuviese fuera de sus principios. Entonces se dirigió al baño de prefectos, decidiendo que tal vez un baño la podría ayudar a volver a dormir.

No funcionó, aún se sentía bien despierta después de su baño, lo que fue acrecentado cuando se chocó a alguien mientras salía del baño.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Hermione?"

La persona estaba obviamente sorprendida por su lenguaje, y no podía culparla, ella misma también lo estaba. Todo lo que la enorgullecía de sí misma se estaba escapando por la ventana, gracias a Ron.

Acomodó su húmedo cabello corriéndolo de sus ojos y quitó las arrugas de su ropa, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de que su caído había probablemente revelado más piel de lo que se consideraba decente. Solo vestía un pequeño camisón esa noche al contrario de sus usuales pijamas de franela. Tal vez era porque esos pijamas le recordaban a Ron y eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Miró a la otra persona que rápidamente intentaba reunir sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo lo más agraciadamente posible. Él también estaba sonrojado y le regalaba profundas miradas de reojo. Respiró con alivio cuando vio de quien se trataba, agradeciéndole a Merlín que no había sido alguien como el Profesor Snape.

"Oh, Josh, eres tu", suspiró al reclinarse y recoger su cepillo de dientes, entregándoselo al muchacho. "Perdón por mi vocabulario".

"Oh, no te preocupes… Es entendible… Perdón por chocarte así. Solo que… Bueno, no pensé que nadie estaría aquí a esta hora de la noche". 

Hermione inclinó su cabeza, observándole volverse aún más rojo. Siempre era muy amigable con ella en su clase de Aritmancia. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, no destacaba en ninguna manera, pero era bastante inteligente, refinado, correcto, amable. Básicamente, era todo lo que Ron no era, probablemente esa era la razón por la que nunca lo había mirado diferente.

Tocó su hombro cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba más humillado que ella después de ver sus piernas desnudas.

"Está bien… No soy tímida. No te preocupes", le dijo sonriendo. 

Su mención pareció acrecentar al tamaño de incomodidad de él. "Eh, no estaba mirando… No es que no eres linda, porque lo eres… Nunca te miraría de esa manera… y fue un accidente... Oh, Merlín", respiró finalmente luego de escupir todas las palabras, pasando una mano por su propio cabello, alisándolo en el proceso.

Hermione echó a reírse y se sintió tan bien luego del día que había tenido. "Josh, ya dije que estaba bien. No te preocupes. Una lástima para ti que no haya sido Cho Chang o alguien a quien valiera la pena mirar".

Dios, obviamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en compañía de varones, ahora comenzaba a hablar como uno.

"Pero tu sí que vales la pena ser mirada… No que lo estuviese haciendo". 

"Oh… Que dulce", replicó, tocada por su cortesía. "Pero no estaba buscando un cumplido".

"Ya lo sé", dijo Josh sonriendo y pareciendo relajarse un poco. "¿Estas bien? Noté que faltaste en la cena".

"Si, estoy bien… Solo tuve un mal día, nada más".

"Escuché que Harry y Ron tuvieron algún tipo de accidente".

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sintiendo su corazón ahogarse. Toda la escuela sabía. Bueno, considerando que Lavender y Parvati eran las dos chusmas más grandes, no debía

"Si, terrible accidente tuvieron, se cayeron sobre los puños del otro", replicó en una voz inexpresiva.

"No estaba buscando explicaciones. Sé que debe haber una razón válida detrás de todo", Josh replicó, luego se inclinó acercándose a ella. "Nunca le presto mucha atención a los rumores. Sé que eres una muy buena chica, Hermione. Solo ignora a los demás".

Hermione lo miró y sintió lágrimas amenazando con escaparse nuevamente. No sabía si era porque Ron pensaba que era correcta o que su necesidad de decirle que no le diera importancia a los rumores significaba que se debían estar diciendo cosas terribles.

"Gracias, Josh, lo necesitaba", respondió acomodándose la ropa. "Nos vemos".

"Josh asintió y se dirigió al baño de varones. "Si, nos vemos".

**-o-o-o-**

Los días siguientes pasaron volando para Hermione. Eran algunos de los peores de su vida. La amistad de Ron, Harry y ella estaba destrozada. Cuando una vez eran tan unidos, ahora, ninguno de los tres le dirigía más de unas pocas palabras al otro.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Sirius estaba furioso por lo que había sucedido, horrorizado por lo que los varones se habían hecho uno al otro. Incluso había discusiones entre Sirius y los Weasleys sobre si debían enviarlos a San Mungo para una reevaluación.

Luego de escuchar esto, Ron y Harry dejaron de lado el orgullo y rogaron de rodillas no ser enviados allí. Arreglaron sus diferencias y probablemente hubiesen besado a Malfoy si se los hubiesen pedido. Cualquier cosa para evitar pisar el suelo de San Mungo.

Mientras Harry y Ron no se odiaban mutuamente, y ninguno la odiaba a ella, realmente, a pesar de todo, ella no los odiaba, pero todo se sentía tan incomodo, estresante y horriblemente doloroso. Sirius había agregado horas de entrenamiento, decidiendo que si Harry y Ron tenían tanta energía de más como para necesitar molerse a golpes, entonces también la tendrían para aumentar el entrenamiento.

Hermione no fue convocada a las horas extra de entrenamiento pero aún así participaba, tal vez para probar que ella podía soportar tanto como Ron y Harry. Además tenía el beneficio de estar tan cansada y adolorida que no tenía tiempo libre para pensar en Ron.

De hecho, los tres parecían zombies, cayendo ciegamente sobre sus camas por las noches, no necesitando mas nada que comida y algunas horas de descanso. Incluso raramente notaron los horribles rumores que se desperdigaban sobre los tres. Hermione ni siquiera se molesto en hablar con Lavender, a pesar de saber que había sido ella quién los había comenzado. 

Para la semana siguiente, Hermione deseaba tanto un descanso que ni siquiera le interesaba que probablemente significaba que tendría que hablar con Ron en lugar de ignorarlo. Ya había apartado a Harry y se había explicado, pidiendo perdón por mentirle y desafortunadamente, mintiendo cuando él le preguntó si se había acostado con Ron. Su orgullo ya estaba dañado, ¿cómo podría admitir que había caído tan bajo como para entregarse a alguien que ni siquiera se interesaba en ella?

Ron había estado mirándola extrañamente desde entonces, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando la apartó hacia un costado en el segundo que Harry partió a encontrarse con Cho el sábado por la mañana.

"Necesitamos hablar".

Ron la sostenía del brazo, y en una manera muy Weasley, era tan impulsivo que ni siquiera se detuvo a notar que estaban causando una escena afuera del Gran Salón. Hermione liberó su brazo y camino pasando una esquina, deseando un poco mas de privacidad.

"Está bien, habla", le dijo rudamente una vez que se aseguró que estaban lejos de ojos espías.

"¿Por qué le mentiste a Harry?", preguntó Ron tensamente, su mandíbula apretada entre palabras, "¿Por qué le mentiste acerca de haber dormido conmigo?"

Hermione le regaló una risa incrédula. "No pensaste que le admitiría la verdad, ¿no? No quiero que Harry sepa lo idiota que fui".

"Oh, gracias", respondió el pelirrojo sarcásticamente, frotando su nuca. "Mira, sé que arruiné todo…"

"Brillante observación, ¿te llevó toda la semana descubrir eso?"

"¡Te dije que fue un accidente! ¡No me estás escuchando!", ladró, su rostro tornándose rojo gracias a la ira reprimida.

"Dime, Ron… ¿Cómo es que _accidentalmente_ duermes con Lavender? Quién, te recuerdo, está diciendo cosas bastante feas sobre mí. ¿Sabes que está diciendo por ahí?"

"¡Lo sé! Lo sé… Lo siento… Nadie cree nada de todo eso"

"¡Todos lo creen y lo sabes!"

Ron se estremeció, "¿Cómo puedo compensártelo? Solo necesito saber que puedo hacer para arreglar todo… Para regresar todo a como era antes"

"¿Qué?", Hermione exclamó. "No puedes, Ron. Nunca volverá a ser como era. ¡Nunca!"

"Por supuesto que lo hará".

"¿Eres sordo? ¡Te mereces ser encerrado en San Mungo si en verdad piensas que volvería contigo!" 

"No quieres decir eso…"

"Si que lo hago, Ron… Preferiría cogerme a Malfoy!", gritó con todo el dolor saliendo a la superficie.

"¡Jamás digas eso!", le gritó señalándola con un dedo.

Hermione alcanzó su mano y la corrió de enfrente suyo. "¡No me señales! Diré lo que se me antoje a quien se me antoje. ¡Y te sugiero que si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, lo cual es difícil en este momento, aprendas a aceptarlo!"

"Regresarás conmigo", dijo Ron tranquilamente pero con sus ojos enfurecidos.

"No lo haré, Ron. Nunca regresaré contigo, y es una promesa", dijo vehemente.

"Aún me amas. Puedo sentirlo. ¡Sé que lo haces!"

"No lo hago, Ron… ¡Nunca lo hice!", mintió, deseando de repente poder herirlo tanto como él la había herido a ella.

"Dijiste que me amabas".

"¿Cuándo, Ron? ¡Nunca me escuchaste decirlo y nunca lo harás!"

Ron se inclinó hacia atrás, mirándola como si acabase de abofetearlo. Hermione podía ver la verdad siendo asimilada dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Se estaba dando cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Nunca había admitido que lo amaba.

Él suspiró. "Bueno, yo si te amo… Más que a la vida misma".

Ella resopló incrédula. "Oh, por favor, respétame…"

"¡Si que lo hago!"

"¡No, no lo haces!"

"Lo hago, Hermione", dijo tomando su brazo nuevamente, su voz temblando en ira y dolor. "Te amo y voy a probártelo".

"No puedes, nunca tendrás la oportunidad", disparó, nuevamente quitando su mano de su agarre.

"Lo haré… ¡No importa lo que cueste, incluso si tengo que morir para hacerlo!", respondió apasionadamente, sus ojos brillando en pura determinación.

Por el más corto de los segundos Hermione sintió un escalofríos. Sintió un miedo helado en su espina dorsal tan fuerte que casi palideció, pero logró reponerse.

Se alejó y luego giró en el lugar dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose al Gran Salón. Justo antes de que estuviese fuera del alcance de visión de Ron, vio una cara familiar y se acercó, tomando la mano del delgado castaño.

"Josh", dijo, tirándole una mirada a Ron una última vez, que aún se mantenía congelado en el lugar en el que ella lo había dejado. "Eres la persona que estaba buscando".

**Continuará…**


	8. Ilusiones

¡No se pueden perder el capítulo que viene! Uno de mis favoritos, sin duda. ¡Y vamos que los RR me van a dar el empujoncito para apurarme aún mas para traducirlo! (Extorsión pura, lo sé)

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 8**

**Ilusiones**

Ni el infierno tiene la furia de una mujer despechada, Harry había mencionado ese refrán Muggle una vez, y por primera vez, Ron lo entendió. Realmente no había nada peor.

Ron observó desde la otra punta del Gran Salón como Hermione, que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Josh en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sacudía sus manos como cuando intentaba probar un punto.

Había estado saliendo con Josh por varios meses. Al principio Ron pensó que lo hacía para molestarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Hermione parecía ser genuinamente feliz alrededor del imbécil. Podía no amarlo, pero seguramente le gustaba mucho ese tipo. No era que molestara que el bastardo fuera más rico que el Rey Midas, siempre estaba comprándole regalos a la castaña, cosas que le gustaban como libros y lápices. No, no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

La herida estaba muy fresca; Ron pensaba que nunca podría sanar. Cada día se sentía un poco mas enamorado de ella y cada día observaba como se alejaba más y más de él. Obviamente todavía era su amiga, pero él quería más que eso. Quería que todo volviera a como era antes. Casi se había sentido normal cuando estaba con ella, casi podía llegar a olvidar.

Su cama no estaba fría. Por razones que nunca entendería, a las mujeres les encantaba el Ron actual. Ellas lo buscaban, ¿y quién era él para rechazarlas, especialmente ya que era soltero completamente? Pero en realidad no quería toda esa atención, nunca disfrutó estar con alguien que no fuese Hermione. Solo era una manera de rellenar el tiempo, de mantenerlo cuerdo. A veces podía cerrar sus ojos y pretender por un segundo de que era ella quién estaba en su cama.

Estaba tan solo que dolía.

"Has estado mirando esa mesa por quince minutos".

Ron giró hacia Harry, quién le sonreía. "Sé que no vas a decir nada. Te babeas cada vez que vez a cierta persona".

"Y aunque será verdad, esto está empezando a rozar la línea de lo patético. Uno podría pensar que estás enamorado de nuestra mejor amiga", Harry tanteó. "Pensé que ya se habrían superado. Pensé que era algo pasajero que podía haber nacido por ser amigos tanto tiempo".

Ron hizo rodar sus ojos hacia el pobre intento de Harry de repetir el discurso de Hermione. Ese que daba cada vez que el tema de ella y Ron salía a flote. "No me gusta ese tipo. Hay algo sobre el que no me da a confiar".

"No confías en nadie".

"Y con buenos motivos", Ron dijo afiladamente, regresando a mirar a su amigo. "Escuchame, ese idiota es sospechoso. ¿Has visto el portalápices incrustado en oro que le compró?"

"Si, era realmente horrible", replicó Harry riendo. "Le interesa. Deberías ser feliz por ella. Hermione encontró alguien que le gusta estudiar casi tanto como ella. Son una pareja perfecta".

Ron sintió que vomitaría en cualquier instante. 

Reunió sus cosas y las metió rápidamente adentro de su bolso. "Me voy a entrenar". 

"Que sorpresa".

"¿Vienes?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No, creo que he tenido suficiente castigo por una semana. Disfrútalo".

**-o-o-o-**

Cuando Ron entrenaba, lo hacía casi ciegamente, sabiendo que solo quería causarse el dolor suficiente como para bloquear el daño emocional que sentía. Era lo único que podía hacer de lo que nadie se quejaría y no lo enviaría al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo permanentemente.

Durante el verano anterior habían recibido Giratiempos especiales para poder usarlos en el verano y sacarles la máxima ventaja. No era fácil para los tres poder juntarse considerando a los Dursleys y a los padres de Hermione, que no tenían mucha intención de dejarla ir. Los Giratiempos les permitían alcanzar las horas de entrenamiento con el poco tiempo que tenían asignado durante esos meses.

Se suponía que deberían entregárselos a Sirius cuando terminaran, pero Ron había preguntado si podía conservarlo. Quería poder tener unas horas extra. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa tendría para hacer en el verano? Sirius aceptó mientras Ron prometiese que no se abusaría de él.

No había mantenido su palabra. Se había abusado de él, y mucho. Ron entrenó tan duramente y por tanto tiempo el pasado verano que cuando se sentó a analizar la situación, se dio cuenta que había envejecido más de año. No había pensado en ello hasta que su madre había mencionado la cantidad de peso que había ganado. Mientras para él el cambio había sido gradual, para el resto parecía como si hubiese sucedido de un día para el otro.

Finalmente se detuvo, dándose cuenta que no podía volver a Hogwarts luciendo cinco años mayor, pero aún así odiaba tener que dejar de usarlo. Cada vez que usaba el Giratiempos, sentía una ola de alivio que le decía que estaba cada vez más cerca de ser tan eficiente como le gustaría ser. Ron no era ingenuo, sabía que se enfrentaría a Mortífagos nuevamente. Solo que esta vez ya no sería un niñito indefenso.

Los pensamientos de Ron se enfocaron en Hermione cuando sus músculos empezaron a arder y el vestuario del campo de Quidditch comenzaba a apagarse. La vio riéndose entre besos sobre una broma entre ambos. La vio con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, con su labio mordido por sus dientes mientras él la tocaba. Vio muchas cosas, siempre lo hacía. Hermione podría no tener ningún problema olvidando, pero Ron sí que lo tenía. Imágenes de ella lo perseguían día y noche.

Ardía en celos cada vez que la veía con Josh. Ron lo odiaba, y no solo por estar con Hermione. Realmente odiaba a ese imbécil. Cada vez que estaba cerca, los dedos del pelirrojo deseaban envolverse en su garganta y estrangularlo. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado irracionalmente. Sus propios sentimientos por Hermione eran tan extremos que probablemente nublaban su juicio. Aún, ¿podía arriesgarse a que el idiota la lastimara? ¿Qué si estaba en lo cierto y Josh era un peligro para ella?

Ron dejó caer las pesas de repente haciéndolas chocar con el suelo y dejando el sonido haciendo eco en el vestuario. Había tomado una decisión, y estaba sorprendido que le había tomado tanto tiempo encontrarla. Hermione le había advertido más de una vez de que si se metía en su vida, acabaría su amistad.

Pero lo que Hermione no se enterara, no la lastimaría. 

**-o-o-o-**

Ron se inclinó sobre la pared, esperando. Su tarde estaba libre ya que no tenía la obligación de tomar clases electivas. Ahora era un aprendiz de Mago de Guerra, lo cual era más que perfecto. Prefería trabajar con armas y entrenar todo el día que ir a clase de Adivinación. Pero hoy no tenía entrenamiento con armas. Se suponía que debería estar estudiando, o practicando o algo que valiera mas la pena, pero nada de eso sucedía. 

La puerta del salón de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se abrió y todos los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de séptimo año comenzaron a salir por ella. Dos chicas de Hufflepuff lo saludaron y Ron se llevó un dedo a sus labios indicándole que debían mantenerse calladas. Se suponía que debía estar escondiéndose pero su estatura le complicaba dicha tarea. Ambas rieron y se alejaron, haciendo un trabajo pésimo en pretender no haberlo visto.

Entonces lo vio. Josh caminaba con su mentón hacia el cielo y su insignia de Premio Anual brillando. Era exactamente igual a Percy, solo que éste era de confiar y Josh no lo era. Lo observó doblar en una esquina, charlando animadamente con Cho. Demasiado animadamente en su opinión.

Avanzó el paso, y se frenó frente a ambos Premios Anuales, sobresaltando a ambos.

"Ron", Cho lo saludó luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar por el castillo asustando a la gente?"

"Lo tengo, pero cada vez que te pregunto, me respondes que no". Le sonrió, olvidando temporariamente que estaba en una misión. Harry era un bastardo con suerte.

Josh bufó indignado. "Eso es muy inapropiado".

Cho rió, ignorando a Josh mientras miraba al pelirrojo. "Sé de alguien que podría ofenderse si supiese que estas coqueteando conmigo".

"¿En serio?", preguntó Ron, "Si es la persona que se me ocurre, entonces no me preocupa. Podrías encontrarte a alguien mejor".

"No olvidaré de mencionarle que dijiste eso".

"Hazlo", respondió gracioso, "Dile que es el idiota más grande del mundo, también".

Josh comenzó a alejarse de ambos, obviamente molesto por la conversación y Ron recordó que aunque fuese hermosa, Cho no era la persona con la que había venido a hablar.

"Nos vemos, Cho", le dijo al girarse para alcanzar al joven.

Cho elevó una ceja, mirándolo como si quisiera decirle algo pero se hundió de hombros y olvidó todo mientras Ron perseguía al Premio Anual.

Josh miró por sobre su hombro antes de frenarse completamente y girarse para enfrentar a Ron. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Si que puedes", respondió tomando su camisa con su puño y empujándolo a un rincón más oculto.

"Suéltame. Suéltame en este instante… Suéltame o…", escupía aterrorizado Josh, intentando liberarse del agarre de Ron y mantener la compostura al mismo tiempo. "¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor!"

Ron rió y lo empujó contra la pared. "Realmente no me interesa un carajo cuantos puntos le saques a Gryffindor. Me dejo de importar toda esa mierda mucho tiempo atrás".

"Te reportaré".

"Como quieras… Pero sería una muy mala idea".

"¡Te expulsarán!"

"Tal vez, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que tu nariz estaría rota en mil pedazos. Y no siempre la sanan correctamente… Además, no te imaginas como duele. Para nada es una experiencia recomendable".

Josh se separó de él, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados en sorpresa. "Estas realmente loco".

"Es muy posible", Ron coincidió. "¿Estamos listos para hablar o necesitas algún motivo más para hablar conmigo?" 

"E-Escucho", tartamudeó Josh débilmente.

Ron soltó su camisa, "Ustedes, los Ravenclaws, son tan agradables. Saben cuando dejar de insistir con algo, no son orgullosos y corajudos como nosotros, los Gryffindors".

Josh hizo una mueca de dolor por su crudo vocabulario, y entonces Ron se repreguntó una vez más que veía Hermione en él. Si fuese solo un poco más correcto, sería una mujer.

"Quiero hablar sobre Hermio-"

"Ella me dijo que ustedes nunca fueron nada serio… ¡Que nunca hubo nada entre los dos!", disparó Josh defensivamente, mirando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tranquilo, no estoy hablando de eso… Ella decidió que está bien contigo, así que… Creo que es su decisión". 

"Dijo que tal vez todavía estabas interesado en ella. Que tal vez intentarías amenazarme".

"Me conoce demasiado bien", rió Ron por un segundo y luego se normalizó, mirando a Josh seriamente. "Excepto que yo no hago amenazas".

"¿No?"

"No, Josh, hago promesas…"

"Oh", respondió tragando saliva.

"Así que esta es mi promesa… Si alguna vez haces algo para herir a Hermione, te mataré".

Josh rió con incertidumbre. "Es un poco dramático. Debes estar bromeando".

"No bromeo".

"¿Estarías dispuesto a ir a Azkaban?" 

"Haría eso y más por ella… Además, nunca fui a Azkaban por el último hombre que maté".

Josh lo miró fijamente en silencio por unos instantes, y luego tomó un profundo respiro. "Pensé que era solo un rumor".

"No lo es…"

Los ojos de Josh se movilizaron a la herida en la mejilla de Ron y luego carraspeó. "Nunca lastimaría a Hermione. Creo que estás imaginando cosas, porque realmente la quiero".

"Bien", respondió Ron, su voz sonando repentinamente alegre. Golpeó a Josh en la espalda _amigablemente_ lo que hizo que se tropezara por la fuerza del impacto. "Entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos".

Éste se paró y Ron lo observó marcharse. El pelirrojo podía notar que aún estaba sacudiéndose pero intentaba mantener su dignidad intacta. Josh alcanzó el final del pasillo antes de que lo llamara nuevamente. "Ah, y Josh… Me lo tomaría como algo personal si le cuentas todo esto a Hermione".

Josh asintió, tropezando en su intento de hacerlo y caminar al mismo tiempo. 

**-o-o-o-**

"Vamos, admítelo… Algo le has dicho", acusó Harry mientras inspeccionaba el Mapa del Merodeador que sostenía en el aire frente a él.

"No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando", murmuró Ron quitándose la camiseta y quejándose de la rotura que le había descubierto instantes atrás.

"Eres el peor mentiroso. Ha estado evitando la mesa de Gryffindor por una semana y prácticamente se vuelve verde cada vez que te ve. Hermione te matará si se entera".

Ron no respondió, eligiendo ignorar a Harry antes de tener que inventar una terrible mentira. Buscó su varita y comenzó a hacer un encantamiento para acicalarse.

"Mira, Malfoy y Pansy… Ni una gota de creatividad, esos dos", dijo Harry acercando el mapa a su rostro. "Pensarías que alguna que otra vez irían a la torre de Astronomía para cambiar la rutina… Están siempre en la cama".

"No debe ser muy bueno en loquesea que están haciendo ahí… Pansy se me acercó…", dijo Ron bruscamente. 

"Dios… ¿No lo hiciste, cierto? ¡No con Pansy!", gritó Harry logrando una expresión horrorizada al voltearse sobre su estómago. 

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La verga de Malfoy ha estado ahí adentro!", replicó Ron ofendido mirando a su amigo.

"¡Argh, no hables de ninguna parte de Malfoy! Nunca volveré a comer".

Harry pretendió tener arcadas y Ron no pudo evitar romper en risas.

"Escuché que es muy pequeño". Ron sostuvo su varita y señaló a un tercio de su largo total. "Casi como esto".

Ambos comenzaron a reír nuevamente. Neville largó un ronquido en su profundo sueño y ambos se tranquilizaron. Ron le quitó el mapa a su amigo para distraerse, mirando los infinitos puntos y pequeños nombres en él. Encontró el de Hermione rápidamente. Estaba en el cuarto de Josh, excepto que no estaba estudiando como usualmente hacían allí o incluso besuqueándose, parecía como si estuviesen…

El mapa voló de sus manos y se cayó de su baúl en el intento de pararse. Aterrizó en el suelo sonoramente, mirando a Harry horrorizado.

"¿¡Que!", preguntó Harry inmediatamente, saltando de su cama y buscando el mapa. "¿Qué has visto? ¿Hay algún ataque?"

Ron sacudió su cabeza atontado. El dolor en su pecho hacía que hablar fuera una tarea imposible.

Harry continuó mirando el mapa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. "Bueno… Era algo que podías esperar… Han estado saliendo por un tiempo".

La ira se apropió de Ron completamente… Ira irracionalmente imparable.

Harry tocó su hombro. "¿Ron?"

"No… No me toques", dijo afiladamente poniéndose de pie. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¡A entrenar!", ladró y luego se giró hacia su amigo antes de cruzar el umbral. "Solo déjame solo por un rato… Necesito estar solo".

Harry asintió, mirando nuevamente el mapa. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Si, Harry". 

Era una gran mentira y ambos lo sabían, pero Ron también sabía que Harry mantendría su promesa y lo dejaría solo, entonces caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y salió de la torre hacia el corredor del tercer piso, desesperado de encontrar algún lugar en el que podría dejar salir toda la ira que lo reinaba.

**-o-o-o-**

Ron estaba sentado en las ruinas del corredor del tercer piso. Abollados y astillados escritorios y destruidas sillas decoraban el ambiente en donde estaba. No le importaba. El dolor le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Los nervios en sus rotas manos le gritaban de sufrimiento. Difícilmente lo notaba…

Dios, daría lo que fuese para poder odiar a Hermione, para dejarla atrás y poder superar todo esto. Ella obviamente había seguido con su vida, ¿por qué él no podía? Él debía ser el encargado de hacerle el amor esa misma noche, no ese maricón de Josh.

Ron nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso. Su corazón estaba roto. Había estado bajo la ilusión de que Hermione volvería a él eventualmente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la había perdido. Podía morir ahora y no le interesaba porque no quería continuar viviendo sin siquiera la esperanza de tenerla en su vida. Visiones de ella casándose con Josh algún día y teniendo aburridos hijos nublaron su visión. Tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"¿Ron?"

No se movió. Solo se mantuvo quieto esperando que la dueña de esa voz no lo notase, o al menos pretendiese no verlo sentado en medio del destruido recinto.

"Sé que estás ahí".

Silencio.

"No tienes derecho a reaccionar así".

Caminó hacia él, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando se tropezó con la pata de una silla. Ron hubiese sonreído si fuese capaz de hacerlo.

"¡Maldita sea, Ronald Weasley! ¡Háblame!", gritó encendiendo una luz con su varita. "¿Tu te has revolcado con cientos de chicas desde que rompimos y yo no tengo permitido dormir con solo un hombre en todo este tiempo?"

"Solo lo hice porque estoy solo… No pretendo amar a ninguna de ellas", murmuró mirando a Hermione mientras se acercaba para pararse frente a él, su rostro brillando gracias a la luz de su varita.

"Ron, esto…", hizo unos gestos en el aire señalando a la desastrosa habitación, "…esto no es justo para mí".

"Lo sé".

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

"No puedo parar el dolor, Hermione. No puedo dejar de amarte… No puedo", dijo ahogándose con sus propias palabras y mirando a sus pies que ahora se presentaban de manera borrosa gracias a las lágrimas que sus ojos acumulaban.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Buscó su mano y gentilmente la llevó delante de sus ojos y él gritó del dolor que lo apuñalaba.

"¿Crees que están rotos?", preguntó al analizar sus nudillos sangrantes debajo de la luz de su varita.

Ron asintió, "¿Puedes arreglarlos?"

"Supongo que si… Si te enviamos con Madam Pomfrey una vez más le avisará a tu mamá, y no queremos eso", dijo caminando entre el desastre que Ron había creado.

Encontró varias velas y las encendió, colocándolas sobre varios objetos destruidos en todo el recinto hasta que finalmente una suave luz los rodease. El brillo iluminaba su rostro, mostrando sus enrojecidas mejillas y marrones ojos que brillaban débilmente. Hermione obviamente también luchaba para no llorar, y Ron se odiaba por ponerla en ese estado.

"Eres hermosa", le dijo esperando hacerla sentir mejor.

La castaña levantó su mirada de sus nudillos y largó una corta risita. "Gracias". 

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!"

"Lo sé, Ron, es solo que… Dices eso cerca de veinte veces al día. Se vuelve un poco aburrido, debes encontrar algunas frases nuevas…"

La observó trabajar sobre sus manos por unos minutos. Le gustaba la manera en que se mordía el labio cuando se concentraba y la manera en la que murmuraba para sí misma cuando intentaba descifrar algo. Casi que era una razón válida para romperse los nudillos más seguido. Olía tan bien que no pudo evitar inclinarse solo un poco y respirar sobre ella.

"Ron". 

"¿Huh?" 

Hermione suspiró nuevamente y se reclinó hacia atrás. "Esto no puede seguir así. Crees que estás enamorado, pero no lo estás. No puedes seguir aferrándote a mí. No es sano para ti". 

"No soy estúpido, Hermione. Conozco mis propios sentimientos".

Hermione lo estudió, entonces sacudió su cabeza y regresó a curar su manos. Cuando completó su trabajo sobre una, el flexionó sus dedos, maravillado de lo bien que funcionaban sus hechizos curativos. Comenzó a sospechar que no era el único que había abusado del Giratiempos ese verano.

Casi por instinto, levantó su mano y tocó su revoltoso cabello, enredando un húmedo bucle en uno de sus recientemente sanos dedos.

"Tomaste una ducha".

"Eh…", asintió, aún intentando sanar la mano restante. 

Ron frunció el entrecejo mirando la cima de la húmeda cabellera de Hermione, que ahora se concentraba en su dedo anular.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estabas tratando de lavártelo de tu cuerpo?"

La cabeza de Hermione se elevó repentinamente y lo miró fijo, sus ojos ardiendo en furia. "¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme cosas como esa!"

"Es que… Yo también hago eso a veces… A nadie le gusta sentirse sucio". 

"No me siento sucia".

Hermione saltó en el lugar y lo apuntó con su varita al gritar, y aunque Ron no pensara que sería capaz de maldecirlo, cualquier varita que lo apuntase lo hacía sentir nervioso y se estremeció. Ella debió haberlo notado porque regreso a su lugar rápidamente.

"No me siento sucia", dijo nuevamente, ahora más calmada.

"Esta bien, no te sientes sucia. Lo lamento"

"¡Deberías hacerlo!"

"Lo hago".

"Fue algo horrible para decirme", Hermione lo reprendió, ahora de rodillas y con la mano rota de Ron nuevamente frente a ella. "Realmente, horrible…"

Ron la observó silenciosamente terminar con su tarea. Había hecho un gran trabajo y consideró preguntarle si había tenido horas extra de práctica gracias al Giratiempos pero luego decidió que sería mejor no decir nada. Probablemente se pondría a la defensiva nuevamente.

"Debemos regresar. Harry está muy preocupado… Estaba esperándome cuando regresé a la Sala Común", dijo Hermione parándose y deslizando su varita en su bolsillo.

"No debería haberte dicho nada. Ustedes dos están siempre confabulando contra mí", gruñó Ron sin moverse para pararse.

"Ron, no es confabularse contra ti. ¿Honestamente piensas que te dejaríamos solo aquí toda la noche?"

"No me mataría", dijo, pensando que pasar la idea en ese recinto no era tan mala idea.

"Es verdad, pero no es necesario. Harry está sentado, esperándonos y preocupado. ¿Quieres eso?"

Ron sacudió su cabeza, la culpa atravesando su estómago. Harry tenía suficiente de lo que preocuparse. 

"Entonces vamos. Es tarde y estoy cansada", dijo Hermione tomando su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. "¿Estas bien ahora?"

"No".

Hermione suspiró. "No sé cómo ayudarte. Estás viviendo bajo la ilusión de algo que no puede suceder. Somos amigos y nada más".

Ron la estudió, observando una gota de agua recorrer su mejilla, cayendo de un bucle castaño que colgaba en su frente. "Creo que yo no soy el que está viviendo una ilusión, Hermione".

**-o-o-o-**

La semana siguiente fue una imagen borrosa para Ron. Continuaba con la rutina de la vida, pero realmente, estaba muerto por dentro. Aún entrenaba, aún comía, aún estudiaba, pero realmente, no estaba presente.

Harry y Hermione lo notaron, pero nunca dijeron nada. Le dieron su espacio, lo que estaba perfecto para él, excepto que eso significaba que Hermione ahora pasaba aún más tiempo con Josh y eso le hacía sentirse enfermo. No podía mirar a la pareja sin imaginarlos juntos en la cama haciendo las cosas que nunca había imaginado que Hermione podía hacer con otro que no fuera él. Vagamente, se preguntó si ella se sentía igual, con respecto a las mujeres con las que se había acostado cuando la soledad era demasiado dura. Pero, para sentirse así, le tenía que interesar el pelirrojo, y era bastante obvio que no era así.

Era un fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, y Ron realmente no tenía ningún deseo de ir pero Harry le había insistido y finalmente Ron había cedido. Además, no le gustaba la idea de Harry solo fuera del castillo, cualquier cosa podía pasarle.

Estaba sentado en un rincón de Las Tres Escobas, tomando Cerveza de Manteca, observando a Hermione, al otro lado del lugar, sentada con un grupo de Ravenclaws. Estaba rígida e incómoda, obviamente gracias al uniforme que vestía debajo de su toga. Harry también se mostraba incómodo por la ropa de entrenamiento que llevaban los tres, y Ron se preguntó si él era el único que disfrutaba usar su uniforme. Lo usaría todos los días si pudiese. 

"Ey, bebé, ¿puedo servirte algo mas fuerte?"

Ron quitó su vista de Hermione para mirar a la preciosa mesera que se inclinaba sobre él.

"No, hoy no", le dijo, notando que no era tan adulta, probablemente estaría en sus veinte. "¿No te meterías en problemas por servirle alcohol a los estudiantes?"

"Eres un chico grande. Estoy segura de que puedes con él", se hundió de hombros mirándolo atrevidamente. "Conozco a tu hermano George… Casi rompió mi corazón cuando dejó el colegio".

Ron rió. "Parece que pudiste sobrevivir, pero me aseguraré de decirle que lo extrañan".

"Luces como él", suspiró con nostalgia, "Si alguna vez estas… sediento, ¿me vendrás a buscar, si?"

Harry se ahogó en su vaso junto a él y Ron lo golpeó en la espalda más fuerte de lo necesario, aún mirando a la mesera. "Lo tendré en mente, gracias".

Ella solo sonrió y se alejó, haciéndole un gesto al grupo de estudiantes de tercero que la estaban llamando.

"¿Cómo lo haces?", Harry preguntó incrédulo una vez que paró de toser.

"No lo sé… Se siente sola, supongo…", dijo, mirando nuevamente hacia dónde estaba Hermione, excepto que ya no se encontraba allí. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar instantáneamente buscándola. "¿Dónde se metió?". 

"¿Dónde se metió quién?"

"Hermione, idiota, estaba justo ahí…"

Harry miró alrededor suyo y se hundió de hombros. "Supongo que habrá ido al baño…"

"No, Josh tampoco esta… No creo que lo haya llevado con él al baño", respondió rápidamente, comenzando a entrar en pánico. "Iré a buscarla".

Ron se paró y comenzaba a alejarse cuando Harry lo tomó de la ropa con su puño, deteniéndolo. "No puedes seguirla a todos lados. Tiene una vida propia, ¿lo sabes?".

"¿Y si algo le sucede? Josh no puede protegerla… Ni siquiera puede protegerse a sí mismo", dijo Ron aún mirando alrededor del lugar, sintiendo una helada ola de miedo ahogándolo.

"Creo que estás reaccionando sin moti…", comenzó a decir Harry antes de detenerse para largar un gritito de dolor y frotando su frente.

"¡Maldita sea!", Ron tomó a Harry por la espalda y lo ayudó a enderezarse. "¿Estas bien, amigo?"

Harry asintió, luciendo pálido, "Si, vayamos a buscar a Hermione". 

Ron no necesitaba la confirmación de su amigo, ya se encontraba a metros de la puerta. La mayoría de los estudiantes se corrieron a un lado, los que no lo hacían eran empujados a la fuerza. Harry estaba a su lado y Ron podía sentir los nervios que fluían de su amigo. Necesitaba encontrar a Hermione y volver con Harry al castillo.

Una vez que estaban afuera, escanearon los grupos de estudiantes que pasaban caminando.

"¿Dónde?", preguntó Harry, aún frotando su cicatriz.

Ron miró alrededor, peleando con el pánico para poder concentrarse. "Probablemente fueron a Flourish & Botts… No puedo pensar en otro lugar. Hermione tiene su uniforme, así que dudo que se hayan ido a besuquearse a algún rincón. Además, Josh no parece de ese tipo…"

"Tal vez están caminando junto a La Casa de los Gritos… Es un lugar histórico, a pesar de todo", Harry dijo obviamente intentando pensar y dejar de lado el dolor de su frente. "Podríamos separarnos".

"¡No!", dijo Ron instantáneamente, "Nada de separarse… Esa sería una mala decisión. Vayamos a La Casa de los Gritos a ver, primero, luego…" 

Odiaba tomar decisiones así pero Ron sabía que si algo sucedería en algún lugar público, oirían los murmullos y la conmoción. Y actualmente, no había más que el sonido de los estudiantes divirtiéndose por un día.

Harry y él se dirigieron a dónde habían acordado. No estaban corriendo pero se movían bastante rápido. Parte de Ron pensaba que tal vez había reaccionado demasiado, Harry tenía dolores de cabeza todo el tiempo, y Hermione podía cuidarse sola.

"¡STUPEFY!"

Se frenaron en el lugar en un segundo. El miedo que amenazaba a Ron ahora se apoderaba de él instantáneamente. Su corazón literalmente cayó en picada gracias al sonido de la voz de Hermione. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, quitándose la toga, sin importar quien viese su uniforme debajo. Hermione sonaba aterrada, y cuando Ron atravesó la esquina hacia La Casa de los Gritos, pudo ver porque.

Estaba rodeada de Mortífagos, mas de los que Ron podía contar. Casi que no podía discernir nada gracias a los latidos en sus oídos. Hermione estaba con la espalda pegada a un árbol, completamente rodeada. Dos figuras encapuchadas yacían en el suelo inmóviles, tal vez aturdidos, tal vez muertos, no interesaba… En el fondo de su cabeza, Ron notó que Josh había caído también, pero no desperdició ni un segundo de su tiempo en pensar en él. Se acercó a dónde sucedía todo y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su cuchillo estaba incrustado en la espalda del Mortífago que más cerca de Hermione estaba. Ella largó un gritito cuando cayó a sus pies.

Sus ojos se encontraron por el más breve de los momentos, lo suficiente como para que él se diese cuenta de que la castaña estaba desarmada. Consideró decirle una vez más que la amaba, solo por si acaso, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron al extremo y tiró otro hechizo de aturdimiento sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Corrió junto a él hacia Harry, quién había regresado a la lucha y entonces todo alrededor de los tres se volvió rojo. Ron no hacía otra cosa más que pelear contra sus pesadillas. El mar de capas negras, el olor ácido de la sangre y la carne destruida por maldiciones, todo era demasiado borroso para él. No podía reconocer nada más que la ira que sentía dentro suyo. Una parte de él aún era ese niño asustado que había sido abducido, y lucía como uno, salvo que ya no era más un niño.

**-o-o-o-**

Horas mas tarde, Ron se encontraba sentado con la espalda contra un árbol, ignorando a las docenas de oficiales que caminaban de un lado al otro, iluminados por la luz de linternas mágicas que dejaban ver la escena en medio de la oscura noche. Sábanas blancas habían sido conjuradas sobre los cuerpos muertos, el verde césped salpicado de gotas rojas de sangre. Ron observaba todas estas cosas y, más que nunca, deseaba despertar. En sus sueños siempre mataba a los Mortífagos, pero los pecados no manchaban sus manos porque nada era real. Esta vez lo era.

Miraba perplejo las palmas de sus manos que aún estaban pegajosas por la sangre, hasta que se cansó y comenzó a frotarlas en sus pantalones, pero ese fuerte rojo no salía tan fácil de encima. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro y saltó de la sorpresa, listo para darle pelea a cualquiera que estuviese parado detrás suyo. Se relajó cuando vio que se trataba de Hermione.

"Ron, tranquilo, no estás en problemas. Fue en defensa propia", le dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

Ron asintió y regresó a mirar sus manos mientras Hermione frotaba su mejilla con el pulgar, frotando furiosamente una mancha… Más sangre.

"¿Quieres ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey?", le preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras continuaba limpiándole las gotas de sangre de la cara. "Dijeron que podemos volver al castillo en un momento. Puedes tomar una dicha… Y te sentirás mejor".

Asintió nuevamente y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Hablando con Daniels. Esta declarando en nombre de los dos ya que pensamos que no te sientes bien como para hacerlo".

"Gracias", murmuró, "¿Josh está bien?"

"Lo llevaron al castillo y lo revivieron allí. No recuerda nada, así que inventamos una historia de una broma de mal gusto de unos de tercero", Hermione se hundió de hombros. "No hay por qué preocuparlo. Está bien. Probablemente ya esté de vuelta en su dormitorio".

Ron no agregó nada más y regresó a analizar la escena frente suyo. Luego de unos instantes, se aburrió y sacó su daga favorita y la estudió. Había varios rasguños nuevos, debería pulirla mañana y revisar para ver si había sido afectada más profundamente.

"Ron…"

"Si".

"No eres una mala persona". 

El rió amargadamente.

"Fue en defensa propia", dijo nuevamente, "Solo estabas protegiéndote, protegiendo a tus amigos. Eso fue todo lo que pasó".

"¿Entonces como puede ser que tu no hayas matado a nadie?", preguntó girando para mirarla a los ojos. "Tu también estabas defendiéndote. ¿Entonces por qué ninguna de esas sábanas blancas tiene tu nombre escrito en ellas?"

Ella se limitó a suspirar. "No lo sé".

Ron no se atrevió a decir nada. Hermione obviamente disfrutaba vivir en ilusiones. Le gustaba pretender que estaba enamorada de Josh, que ella y Ron eran solo amigos, y que nada serio había sucedido entre ambos. Hermione quería darle el beneficio de la duda y que pensase que lo que había sucedido era un acto de defensa propia…

Pero muy dentro suyo, ambos sabían que no era nada más que pura venganza.

**Continuará…**


	9. Reunión

¡Imperdible! ¡Y los que se vienen, mejor aún!

**Disclaimer: **"Fuego y hielo" es la traducción de "Fire and ice", escrito por la maravillosa Redblaze/bluerain en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch_, y también publicado acá, en _ff-net. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 9**

**Reunión**

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a las ardientes llamas, reviviendo los hechos sucedidos esa tarde una y otra vez dentro de su mente. No estaba segura que pensar o sentir. Parte de ella, la parte humana, la parte que le decía que la muerte era mala, estaba consternada. Había visto a Ron matar a seis Mortífagos hoy, ¡seis! Era un número terrible. Aún así, no podía estar enojada con él. Habían sido atacados. Los Mortífagos estaban determinados en capturarlos. Ron había actuado en defensa propia, así como ella y Harry habían hecho. Mal para ellos que Ron era Ron. Habían recreado su propia pesadilla con ese ataque sorpresivo.

Luego de un rato, se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando. Necesitaba verlo una vez más para saber que se encontraba bien. Si ella estaba sentada allí peleando con su moral, no podía ni imaginar cómo debía estar sintiéndose Ron. Algo tan profundo como esto, tan emocional, sobrepasaba cualquier otra discusión que podían haber tenido en el pasado. Esta noche, no le importaba que se hubiese acostado con Lavender.

"¡Ey!, ¿Qué haces aún despierta?"

Hermione saltó en el lugar, sorprendida por la voz, y se dio vuelta con su varita en mano. Harry conjuró una barrera en frente suyo automáticamente, lo cual había sido una buena decisión porque Hermione había lanzado un encantamiento antes de que su mente aceptara que se trataba de Harry, parado enfrente suyo, y no un Mortífago. Observó como su encantamiento rebotaba en el escudo y en unos segundos Harry sacudió su mano para desvanecerlo.

"Harry, lo siento tan…"

"No, es mi culpa. No debí haberte asustado así", replicó Harry. 

"Supongo que todavía estoy alterada". Hermione se hundió de hombros y regresó a enfrentarse al fuego.

"Es entendible. ¿Por qué no vas a la cama?", sugirió su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione se giró y observó que su amigo estaba vestido como para salir. "¿A dónde vas vestido así?"

"A ver a Cho. Le envié una lechuza cuando regresamos diciéndole que la vería mas tarde. Necesito eso esta noche, ¿entiendes?"

Hermione asintió, sí que lo comprendía. Luego de los horrores de la tarde, el toque humano y la amabilidad eran prácticamente necesarios.

"¿Quieres ver a Josh? Cho me esperará en la entrada, te podría dejar entrar a ti", preguntó Harry de mala gana.

"No, no podría decirle nada y seguro querría saber porqué iría a esta hora de la noche a verlo sin avisar antes", respondió suspirando. "Es mejor que me quede aquí. Además, estaba esperando a Ron…" Continuó mirando las llamas, temerosa de que su rostro pudiese mostrar sus emociones. "Estoy segura que aparecerá por aquí pronto. Solo quiero ver si está bien".

"No creo que esté planeando ir a ningún lugar. Todavía estaba en la dicha cuando bajé. Creo que está tratando de relajarse", Harry suspiró al mirar hacia la escalera a los cuartos de varones.

"Ah… Entonces iré a la cama en un rato". 

Harry se inclinó y besó su mejilla. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes", Hermione respondió golpeteando su rodilla. "Ve a ver a Cho. No la dejes esperando".

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Hermione lo observó alejarse y se acomodó en el sofá. Intentó obligarse a ir a la cama pero por alguna razón no podía. Sentía casi una necesidad existencial de ver a Ron, de comprobar que estaba bien.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en el fuego. Podía subir y verlo. Harry dijo que todavía estaba en la ducha. Por supuesto, entrar a la ducha de varones iba contra sus propias reglas pero era muy difícil de que alguien pudiera atraparla, era pasada la medianoche y todos menos Ron dormían.

Hermione se paró de un salto, tomando una decisión. Cualquier otra noche nunca siquiera consideraría tal decisión, pero esta noche las cosas eran diferentes. Caminó lentamente hacia la escalera y ya estaba en el segundo escalón cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaban las duchas de varones. De todos modos, supuso que estarían ubicadas de la misma manera en la que estaban las de chicas en el otro lado de la torre. Subió varios escalones más hasta detenerse frente a la tercera puerta que había pasado al subir, suspirando de alivio al escuchar el distintivo sonido del agua cayendo.

Hermione tenía su mano posada en el pomo de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de algo más: Ron seguramente estaría completamente desnudo. Lo había visto en ese estado más de una vez, pero eso había sido bastante tiempo atrás. No podía topárselo desnudo así como así. Si él se apareciese en la ducha de chicas y la viera estaría furiosa con él, pero estamos hablando de Ron. Era cualquier cosa menos vergonzoso, mostraba su piel a cualquiera que quisiese mirar estos días. Además, no era nada nuevo para ver para ella.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se estremeció cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron las frías baldosas. Solo había caminado unos pocos metros cuando la voz de Ron hizo eco desde el fondo del recinto.

"Pensé que estabas yendo a ver a Cho…"

Hermione se congeló en el lugar. Obviamente pensaba que se trataba de Harry entrando, ¿quién mas lo haría a esta hora de la noche? Intentó pensar algo diplomático que decir, alguna manera educada de anunciar su presencia, pero nada salió de su boca. No quería sorprenderlo, así que caminó lentamente hacia dónde había escuchado su voz, tomando un profundo respiro cuando alcanzó la pared de losas que marcaba el comienzo de las duchas. 

Cruzó la esquina y se detuvo cuando vio a Ron. Tenía ambas manos en la pared y su cabeza colgaba entre ellas dejando que el agua caliente corriera sobre ella. Estuvo eternamente agradecida por el banco que encontró junto a dónde estaba parada, porque de otra manera hubiese perdido el equilibrio y se hubiese puesto en vergüenza.

Se sentó sin parpadear mientras continuaba mirando a Ron. Lo había visto desnudo antes pero había sido siete meses atrás, siete largos meses aparentemente, porque él lucía muy diferente. Dios, lucía tan hermoso. Hermione no supo si era la palabra correcta para describir a un hombre, pero ¡Dios, si que le sentaba perfecto!

Ron le daba la espalda y todo lo que podía ver era toda su extensión, rígidos músculos que se flexionaban con el movimiento de sus manos en la pared. Sus poderosos hombros. Sus largas piernas. Su trasero. Se vio en la obligación de acercarse a él.

Había sido una muy mala idea venir, había concluido Hermione ese instante. No esperaba que su propia reacción al verlo fuese tan extrema.

"¿Qué estás hacien…?", Ron miró por sobre su hombro y se detuvo cuando la vio. Hermione observó sus ojos ensancharse como reacción.

"Quería ver si estabas bien", murmuró Hermione cuando vio lo sorprendido que el pelirrojo estaba.

Ron quitó sus manos de la pared y regresó a tomar su ducha, escondiendo su rostros debajo del agua por un largo tiempo antes de levantarla, recorriendo su húmedo cabello con las manos.

"Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de que estas en la ducha de varones?", dijo, aún enfrentado a la pared.

"Si, eso tengo entendido".

"¿Y viniste hasta aquí para ver si estaba bien?"

"Estaba preocupada por todo lo que sucedió. No sabía si estarías molesto"

Ron largó un profundo suspiro. "No deberías haber venido".

"¿Por qué?"

Ron no respondió por un tiempo. Colocó sus manos nuevamente en la pared, sumergiendo su nuca nuevamente en el agua antes de hablar.

"Si yo no estuviese bien, ¿Qué planeabas hacer para cambiarlo?"

Hermione abrió su boca, pero se dio cuenta de que no había pensado tantos detalles. Ron miró por sobre su hombro una vez más evaluando su respuesta. La observó por unos instantes antes de que sus hombros se desplomaran un poco.

"Ve a la cama, Hermione. Estoy bien", suspiró.

Hermione sabía que debía pararse y marcharse de ahí, le había dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, pero estaba estancada en su lugar. En realidad no quería irse. En realidad, su cuerpo le gritaba que se quedase. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo, sin que él lo notase. Sintió el calor del cuarto aumentar. Su mente se tambaleaba de los recuerdos de lo bien que se sentía estar con él.

Tuvo que luchar contra su necesidad de estar cerca del pelirrojo, para calmar su dolor, para elevar su mano y trazar sus músculos con sus dedos, esa misma piel que alguna vez conocía tan bien. Intentó recordarse que Josh era su novio, que él era gentil y dulce, y…

"Mierda", murmuró Ron.

Hermione levantó su vista para ver sus ojos entrecerrados. "Eso fue grosero".

"¿Piensas que yo soy grosero? Algunas personas dirían que proponerse toparse con un hombre mientras está desnudo y sentarse para mirarlo babeándose no es algo muy educado, Señorita Modales".

"No me estaba babeando"

"Si que lo estabas… Y me afecta, Hermione. No estoy bien. Tuve un día muy, muy malo. No estoy para jugar jueguitos contigo. Ahora, ¿por qué viniste?", preguntó al girarse en el lugar. 

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. No le había mentido, ella sí que lo había afectado. Realizó sobre su frente lo mismo que había hecho con su espalda: sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en un punto y mirando fijamente.

"¿Hermione?", Ron ladró impaciente.

La mirada de Hermione se elevó, su voz era casi un suspiro. "¿Qué?"

Ron caminó hasta que se encontró parado frente a ella. Alcanzó sus manos y tiró de ellas para dejarla de pie. Los ojos de Hermione estaban al nivel de su pecho y los mantuvo ahí hasta que él alcanzó su mentón y lo elevó para que lo mirara.

"No soy Josh".

La frialdad e ira de su voz fueron suficientes para enfriar su ardor de inmediato. Hermione lo empujó por el pecho pero él tomó sus brazos y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella en un beso brutal. Hermione intentó quitar su cabeza pero la mano del pelirrojo alcanzó su nuca entrelazándose con sus bucles que ya se encontraban húmedos por el vapor del lugar. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de Hermione cuando sintió el fuego arder a pesar de la ira… Tan ardiente, tan demandante que paró de luchar y se colgó de sus hombros para evitar caerse.

Su lengua recorrió el borde de los labios de la castaña y ella los abrió sin darse cuenta, tragándose el gemido de placer de Ron. Se olvidó porque había intentado alejarlo. Se olvidó todo excepto la necesidad de que la bese, la necesidad de estar en sus brazos una vez más.

Sintió la embriagadora sensación de sus labios contra su cuello y sus manos temblorosas deshaciendo el nudo de su uniforme, abriéndolo y deslizándolo por sus brazos para ser olvidado en el suelo. Su lengua deslizándose en su cuello era demasiado para Hermione y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, torciendo su cabeza hacía un costado.

"Dios, ¡como te extrañé! Te extrañé tanto", susurró Ron en su cabello. "Dímelo, Hermione. Dime qué quieres esto… Dime que no soy el único".

"Lo quiero… No eres el único", respondió. Sostuvo el rostro de Ron con sus manos y acercó sus labios a los propios, besándolo profundamente, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca una vez más.

Dejó que su mano recorriera su duro pecho que aún estaba caliente y húmedo, disfrutando la sensación de su piel en sus dedos. Dejó un rastro de besos en su mandíbula y en su cuello. Su sabor, su olor, todo la abrumaba. Era tan masculino y lo quería tan profundamente… Más de lo que nunca admitiría.

Los dedos de Ron llegaron a su camiseta y jugaron con el primer botón, pero su paciencia era corta. Hermione largó un grito ahogado gracias al sonido de la tela desgarrándose y los botones rebotando en el suelo. No le interesaba nada, solamente destruyó su camiseta hasta que Hermione bajó sus brazos y se dejó desnudar, tirándola a un costado. Sus labios descendieron por su cuello hasta que se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, pareciendo olvidar las frías y rígidas baldosas. Sus ásperas manos dejaron un camino de fuego por sus caderas y piernas mientras deslizaba su ropa interior, dejándose completamente desnuda frente a él.

Le dio una hambrienta mirada a su cuerpo. Ella también estaba diferente. Su cuerpo también mostraba señales de un arduo entrenamiento, y por alguna extraña razón, Hermione no sintió nada de la vergüenza que sentía cuando estaba con Josh. Instintivamente sabía que a Ron le gustaban los cambios, que le atraían. Así que no fue sorpresivo cuando sus labios se dirigieron a su estómago y su lengua comenzó a trazar las líneas de sus músculos.

Hermione se arqueó contra él, gimiendo mientras Ron la envolvía su espalda con una mano y sus labios se movían hacia el valle de sus pechos. Trazó la curva de uno con su lengua y Hermione tomó un profundo respiro cuando atrapó una de sus provocativas puntas. Sus dientes, su lengua, sus dedos bailaban por toda su piel y causaban cosas en ella que pensaba que eran una exageración. Todo este tiempo se había dicho a si misma de que no había sido real, de que no había sido tan bueno como ahora, pero sí que lo había hecho. Incluso era mejor.

Ron tiró de ella y la sentó en el banco, teniendo sus ojos a la altura de los de ella. La miró asombrado, como quién mira a algo que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Sus labios volvieron a capturar los de ella en un apasionado beso, más demandante esta vez. Ella se perdía fácilmente en él mientras sus manos acariciaban su abdomen y una de sus piernas. Jadeó en dulce agonía cuando sintió sus largos dedos deslizándose por sus húmedos pliegues, atormentándola.

Hermione rompió el beso, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y arqueando sus caderas contra la mano de Ron. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras el toque experto del pelirrojo le provocaba un nivel de éxtasis aún más grande, aumentando su necesidad de tener más de él. Sus labios viajaron por su piel, marcándola, provocándola, descerebrándola de deseo. Pequeños ronroneos salían del fondo de su garganta, aquellos que se había olvidado que sabía hacer. 

Hermione sintió su cálido aliento contra su pierna y luego más arriba, rozando su núcleo. Dios, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado esto? La intimidad. La cercanía. Su corazón retumbando dentro suyo bloqueando todo salvo la necesidad. Hasta ese momento no había podido recordar más que el dolor que le había provocado, pero ahora…

Sin pensarlo, se abrió a la ardiente sensación de su boca. Hermione gimió y su cabeza se latigó contra la pared una vez mas mientras la lengua de Ron entrada como una flecha dentro suyo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el cabello de Ron, sosteniéndolo en el lugar que pedía a gritos de necesidad de más. 

Había pasado tanto tiempo, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas y Hermione sintió todos sus sentidos abrumados casi a la vez mientras ola tras ola de éxtasis fluían dentro suyo. Se sacudía desesperada por recuperar el aliento, aferrándose a sus hombros por la necesidad de sentir algo sólido cuando el placer, puro y explosivo, estalló dentro suyo.

Le tomó a Hermione unos segundos para recuperarse, para abrir sus ojos una vez más y mirar a Ron. Ociosamente llevó sus dedos hasta su frente para correr un mechón de húmedo cabello de la misma. Dejó que su mano encontrara su mejilla y luego la deslizó hacia su nuca para atraerlo a su boca, logrando que Ron gimiera al darse cuenta de que Hermione se estaba probando a sí misma en su boca. La castaña profundizó el beso y el agarre de Ron en sus caderas se volvió más estrecho, casi doloroso.

Pensó en decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Era obvio que ninguno quería hacer nada para romper la magia que los rodeaba, acercándolos con pequeños hilos de amor y dolor. Hilos que eran imposibles de cortar.

Hermione cortó el beso para llevar sus labios a su garganta, deteniéndose en un lugar específico detrás de su oreja. Recorrió su cabello con ambas manos, clavando sus pequeñas uñas sobre la delicada piel de su nuca antes de aventurarse a explorar los contornos de su pecho. Finalmente, habló, pero no eran más que suspiros inentendibles contra su piel. Cosas que recordaba que a él le gustaban escuchar, declaraciones que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón y enviaban dardos de emocionante anticipación a través de ella.

En alguna parte de sus caricias, Hermione había logrado acercar a Ron al banco y subirse sobre él. Mientras continuaba susurrando increíblemente pícaras cosas al oído, se movió sobre él rozando rápidamente su excitación, lo que hizo que el aliento de Ron se escapara repentinamente de él. Su cabeza se dejó caer sobre la misma pared en la que unos minutos antes había caído la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos en los suaves bucles de su nuca. Sus ojos estaban apretados mientras obviamente intentaba mantener un poco de control, pero lo que había hecho la castaña logró que se abrieran de repente. Levantó el rostro de ella para que lo mirara y su mirada ardió sobre la de ella.

"Dime lo que quieres, Hermione", su voz era tan baja que sonaba casi como si estuviese luchando para encontrarla.

Hermione se acercó y posó sus labios solo a un respiro de su oído. "Quiero que me cojas".

"Oh, Dios", Ron dio un grito ahogado, su auto-control destruyéndose y sus manos aferrándose a sus caderas para acercarla a su mismo.

Y entonces Hermione estaba perdida también. Él se deslizaba dentro suyo profunda y duramente. La sensación de él enterrado en ella, llenándose completamente, era abrumante. Ignoró el destello de dolor que causó estar desacostumbrada a su tamaño: estaba demasiado ocupada en las otras sensaciones que la poseían.

Se movieron juntos, ambos intoxicados por el deslizamiento de piel sobre piel. El vapor de la ducha los rodeó, el húmedo calor agregando casi un mareador efecto surreal.

Cuando se volvió demasiado fuerte, cuando Hermione sintió alcanzar la cima, se dejó llevar. Sus movimientos sobre él eran erráticos y Ron la tomó con fuerza contra su cuerpo penetrándola hacia arriba a la misma vez, rozando el lugar justo para mandarla por el precipicio.

Ron rápidamente alcanzó sus labios con los propios, desperdiciando los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de la castaña y sofocando los propios mientras se tensaba debajo de ella. Hermione tenía ambas manos en sus hombros y podía sentir la tensión cuando se derramó dentro de ella.

Cuando Ron sintió que era seguro, aflojó su sostén en su cabello rompiendo el beso para inclinarse contra la pared y recuperar el aliento. Hermione cayó sobre él, enterrando su rostro en un rincón de su cuello, temblando ocasionalmente mientras él recorría la piel de su espalda con sus grandes manos.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por unos instantes. El tiempo suficiente para que Hermione comenzara a notar lo pegajosos que hacer el amor en un cuarto lleno de vapor los había dejado. Podía sentir el sudor en su cuerpo. Su lengua recorrió el cuello de Ron, notando que ahora tenía un tono apenas salado.

Se alejó para ver a Ron totalmente relajado con su cabeza descansando contra la pared de losa y sus ojos cerrados en un estado casi adormecido. Luego de un día como el que habían tenido, no era sorpresivo que Ron luciera más exhausto de lo que jamás lo había hecho. El ataque de los Mortífagos había sido tanto físicamente como mentalmente agotador, especialmente para Ron cuyo esfuerzo físico había excedido el de ella y Harry. Probablemente podría dormir por una semana.

Recorrió sus labios con un dedos, causando que abriera sus ojos para mirarla.

"¿Estas bien?", preguntó Hermione suavemente.

"Lo estoy ahora", dijo Ron alcanzando su espalda para recostarla contra su pecho una vez más, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello.

"¿Pero no lo estabas?"

"No, sentó que había perdido contacto conmigo mismo, que no tenía ningún sentimiento más".

"¿Por qué pensabas eso?", Hermione pensó sorprendida.

"Porque no me podía importar menos haber matado a esos Mortífagos… Aún no me interesa", Ron se hundió de hombros.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Seguramente, un poco le importaba. Eran vidas humas de las que estaban hablando pero, al inclinar su rostro para observarlo más de cerca, debió admitir que no vio ningún signo de remordimiento en su rostro.

"¿Entonces que cambió?", Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar. Después de todo, acababa de admitirle que aún no le importaba un carajo.

"Me di cuenta de que aún me queda un sentimiento…"

"¿Y cuál sería?"

Ron la miró tristemente. "Estar enamorado de ti". 

**Continuará…**


End file.
